Twisted Love
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Being kidnapped by Hiten was horrible and being Bankotsu's sister only seemed to make things worse. What happens when he starts to see Masumi as more than a possession? HitenxOC Warning: Rape
1. Rude Awakening

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

Warning: This story contains rape and some abuse, no immature reviews, this chapter is probably the worse.

XXX

Masumi stirred and frowned when she awoke. She was still here. She heard the knob on the door shake and her body jumped. She jumped off the bed and into the closet.

Why was he here so early?

She sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She heard the door to her room open and feet pad the ground. She bit her bottom lip and heard herself whimper. She mentally slapped herself. _That_ gave her away.

No less than a second later, the closet door opened and he looked down to her.

"There you are." He smirked. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. She yelped and stared at him. "You should know you cannot hide from me." He threw her on the bed and she crawled away on her back. "I contacted him today." He stood on his hands and knees and grabbed her ankle to pull her to him.

"Stop…" She whispered.

"He doesn't want to pay…so I guess you'll have to…" He tugged at her nightgown and she pushed his hands away to the best of her ability. He seemed amused by this, though. He pinned her wrists beside her head and watched the tears well up in her eyes.

He had slowly broken her, and now, she was terrified of him.

"Be a good girl." He whispered in her ear and she grunted. "Do you really want to get hurt again?" He taunted.

"Please…Hiten…" She whispered.

"What? Continue? I intend to." He lowered his hands to her hips and she slapped him across the face. Then she gasped. He growled. He stood on his knees and grabbed her hair again. He flipped her on her stomach and sat on her waist as she struggled. He handcuffed her hands behind her back. "Dumb broad." He mumbled. She had her head lifted and tears streaming down her face.

"Please…" She pleaded again.

"You should be grateful I'm letting you live." He easily ripped her silk nightgown. He tore it off and threw it aside.

She heard his clothes hit the floor and buried her face into the fluffy comforter. There was nothing she could do now.

She yelped when her thong snapped and he grabbed her knees. She instinctively spread her legs and gasped when he entered her. She was still on her stomach and he had all his weight on her back. He grunted as he roughly thrust himself in and out of her. He stuck one finger in her mouth so she wasn't so loud and the other hand massaged one of her breasts.

"You see…he owes me quite a bit…" He groaned. "And I'm starting to think I might need to rid myself of you soon." He heard her moan loudly, but she screamed at the pain, too.

"_Hiten_….please _stop_…." She cried and he pulled out. He flipped her to her back and she frowned; now her arms were stuck und her weight, but he held himself up on his elbows.

"When I feel like it." He smirked. He kissed her neck and continued pulling in and out of her. He grabbed the bottom of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned and he slid one hand up her back and roughly pulled her hair. Her eyes snapped open and he sneered down to her, enjoying toying with her.

He pulled out again and she panted. More tears rolled down her cheek and she felt him kiss down her chest. He licked her nipple and she bit her tongue now to keep from moaning…giving him any more satisfaction. He trailed his tongue down her flat stomach and his tongue played with the dangly part of her bellybutton ring. Her toes curled and her back arched.

He stuck his tongue inside her walls and she tasted blood from biting down on her tongue so hard. He licked her clean and then…it was over. He got off her and she lay flat on her back, completely exposed. He slid on his navy blue sweat pants and sat behind her. He unlocked her handcuffs and she rubbed her now red wrists.

"Hurry up and get downstairs if you intend on eating." He ordered harshly and walked out of the room. She sat on the bed and fell on her side, cradling one wrist in one hand with her knees pulled to her chest.

She needed to get out of here.


	2. A Trip to the Mall

She wore a red tank-top and a black mini skirt. He had provided her with few clothes. Most of her cleavage was revealed and her arms were crossed. Her long, jet-black hair extended down her back with a little wave to it and she wore light make-up. Her heels clicked against the wood as she walked into the kitchen uncomfortably. She shifted her body as she sat down.

She didn't look up from the table.

She knew Hiten was sitting across from her and Manten was at her side. It was decided that Manten wasn't to touch her, but she would probably rather it be him. Hiten was far more violent.

"Look at me." Hiten barked. She slowly lifted her head and saw his smirk. It only widened. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything…" She mumbled.

"Anything could also be nothing." He reminded. It had been like this the whole month she had been forced to stay here.

Her brother owed him money, so he took her hostage. Her brother wouldn't dare call the cops, either, because they were probably looking for him, too.

"Fine." She mumbled again and he nodded.

"I'm taking you out today." He said bluntly and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "I think you deserve it." She hated the way he was. How he loved to torture her…but afterwards treated her like royalty. His mind games annoyed the hell out of her.

But, he had never taken her out. It had been a month since she walked outside the walls of this place. She just nodded still sore and now on the verge of tears. She just wanted to be home.

"I take it you aren't eating…finish getting ready and be down here in a half hour." He demanded. She slowly stood up from the table and walked out.

"Hiten…why is she still alive? I do not believe he will pay you and she does nothing but fight…I believe he'll find her soon." Manten frowned.

"Don't worry about it." Hiten smirked and continued eating.

XXX

With shaky hands, she put on her silver hoop earrings. She wore red lip gloss with light purple eye shadow. Her hair was still down and her bangs covered her tear-filled eyes. She was ready, but would wait until he came for her. She wanted to spend as little time with him as possible.

She rubbed her forearms and crossed her legs. She was still sore and wanted to spend the day in bed. There was a bang on the door and she jumped. It flew open and he stood smugly in the doorway.

"Ready?" She nodded and stood up. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and she knew it was so she wouldn't try to escape.

He led her to his black navigator in the driveway. The windows were tinted. He opened the passenger door and held her hand as she got in. He tapped her rear before she sat down and she blushed and looked to her lap. He walked around the car and seemed as though he knew she wouldn't try to run.

"Calm down." He smirked as he sat in the driver's seat. Her shoulders were pinned back to the seat, her breaths were anxious, and her gaze was directly in front of her. She jumped when his hand grabbed her thigh. "I said calm down." He said through his teeth and she nodded frantically.

He was pleased by her obedience. He held her hand and she glared at him through the corner of her eyes. He blew her a kiss with his lips and drove out. She scrunched her nose when he looked away.

XXX

He pulled up to the giant mall and she gasped. Her expression got excited for the first time in a month.

"Happy?" She looked to him and saw him smiling casually at her. Her smile twisted downward when she remembered who had brought her here. "You can get whatever you'd like, but…" He grabbed her hand and slowly slid it up his thigh. She bit her bottom lip nervously but he went up the side of his hip and under his shirt. Tucked in his pants was a cold, hard object. A handgun.

"_Don't_ misbehave." He let go of her hand and she cradled it as if it had been broken. "I'll let you out." He walked around the vehicle and she wearily watched him. He held her hand again and helped her down. They walked inside and she felt her lips twist into a smile again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she folded her hands in front of her.

"What do you want to look at?" He whispered and she shrugged. "You want something, now pick or we'll leave." She glanced around and pointed, almost afraid to ask.

There was Kay.

"Alright." He waked beside her and she was confused as to why he was being so kind. Her eyes lit up as she looked beyond the display glass.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No…thank you…" She whispered.

"Are you married?" The woman continued and winked at Hiten.

"Soon." He answered and the girl frowned. "Masumi, look around." She was even more confused now. He never called her by her name. He preferred girl, woman, bitch, broad, or whore. But they were in public now. She walked over to a silver necklace that had a row of diamonds down the center. "You like it?"

"Yeah…" She whispered nervously.

"Is that all you want from here?" He walked closer behind her and held her hips. She felt her face get hot and she nodded.

"Would that be all?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah." Hiten smirked.

"Alright, have a nice day."

XXX

He had most of her bags now. She had countless jewelry, clothes, sprays and lotions, and other non-necessities.

"Alright…I think you're done." She frowned and nodded.

"Follow me." He led her passed the stores but she became confused when they walked by the exit. Her face got bright red when she saw him walk to Victoria's Secret. He put his bags outside a dressing room and she followed him. He walked straight to the lingerie and picked up a few pieces. She looked at the ground, embarrassed by how much the outfits would reveal. "Try these on."

She walked out with the first piece and stayed inside as much as she could.

It was a red lace bra that had see-through fabric over her stomach. There was a matching lace thong and she watched his lustful eyes stare at her up and down. She tried on two more 'outfits' and was finally at the last one.

It was a white lace nightgown that was see-through in some places, a white thong, and white suspenders. She slowly walked out again and jumped when she saw him standing directly in the doorway. He pushed her in the room and slammed the door behind him.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she held his shoulders. He lifted her thighs so her legs wrapped around her waist and held them there. Her back pressed against the wall.

"Stop…" She whimpered. He remembered where he was and dropped to her feet. Her back slid down the wall. She dressed herself and restrained tears.

XXX

They were at a restaurant now. He sat beside her at a booth and had his arm around her shoulder. They had ordered not too long ago, but she didn't like the closeness.

"What's that?" He asked in a whisper and snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see what he was looking at and frowned. She was holding the pendant to the necklace that was given to her.

It was from her brother. He had a purple, four-star tattoo on his left forearm. She had a silver necklace with a silver, four-star pendant.

"Did _he_ get to for you?" He asked, ignoring the fact that she didn't answer. She nodded. He pushed her hand aside and grabbed the chain. He ripped it off her neck and she gasped. He tucked it in his pocket. He moved his arm off her and dug through his pockets. She placed her fingertips over her lips.

"Wh-Why did you…" She stopped when he glared at her. He pulled out the diamond necklace he had just bought her and she frowned.

"Turn around." She faced her back to him and he placed it on her neck. She lifted her hair and he clipped it on. She leaned back in her seat and he smirked. "It looks nice." She just nodded. "Wanna talk to him?" He watched her eyes get wide.

"You mean…I can?" She asked anxiously, though she was whispering.

"Sure, why not." He said smugly. "Right now if you'd like." She nodded. He pulled her cell phone out of his pocket and she smiled.

'Where are you, you bastard?' He yelled on the other line.

'B-Bankotsu?' She mumbled. There was a short silence.

'Masumi? Is that you?' She couldn't tell if he was crying.

'Yeah…'

'Where are you? Is he there?' He demanded.

'I'm not sure…he's here…' She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She missed his voice.

'I'm going to-' He was cut off when Hiten snatched the phone.

'Sorry to cut your short, I wouldn't want you to track this now, would I?' She heard muffled yells on the other side of the phone and Hiten flipped it shut.

"What? Miss him?" He taunted. She turned around so her back faced him. "Hey, I didn't need to let you talk to him at all." He growled and she didn't budge.

XXX

"Stop whining." He glared as he got in the navigator. He smirked. "Get in the back…" He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I just want a quick fix…"

She felt her bottom lip tremble. He pulled away and eyed her up and down. She glanced at him, then the door, then him, and then the door again, though she never moved her head. She swung the door open and ran. The parking lot was conveniently almost empty.

He pulled the car forward and parked in front of her. She went to go around it but he was already in front of her. He grabbed her forearm and threw her in the backseat. He slammed the door when he crawled in.

He held her thigh in place so she couldn't move and tears covered her face and her breaths became quick as she cried.

"Such a bad girl." He smirked. He put the backs of her knees on his shoulders. "You should know better by now." He dug his finger inside of her and she grunted. Her legs stretched to the best of their ability and he smirked. "When I say I want you, I _want_ you." He added another and she groaned.

"Th-That…._hurts_." Her back arched.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" He jerked his fingers and her muscles tensed. "Well, does it hurt?" She nodded and he smirked. "Say my name." She bit her bottom lip and he grunted. His rough hand continued to jerk inside of her.

"H-_Hiten_…" She moaned. A third finger slid in and she groaned.

"Louder."

"_Hiten_!" She yelled. He smirked and let her legs slide beside him. He moved his body up so he was on top of her and slid his free hand up her shirt. He didn't pull his fingers out, though. Instead, he slowed them down and she felt…pleasure. She held his shoulders and moaned loudly.

"See…I can be gentle…" He whispered.

"I…_hate you_…" She grunted. He smirked, still amused.

"But you like this…" He kissed her neck.

"_No_…" She moaned.

"You don't need to lie…" He growled when her nails dug into his shoulders.

"You're a sick _bastard_!" She yelled and winced. He slapped her hard across the face and let go of her. She crawled to the opposite side of the seat and rubbed her cheek.

"Stupid whore." He snarled and she shrunk back again. He grabbed her hair and pushed her to the front seat. He climbed in his own and drove off. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye a few times and saw her with her arms crossed, her face stained with dry tears, and her lips trembling. Her hands were shaking almost uncontrollably. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or shock.

"Hold on." He pulled into the garage and got out of his navigator. He opened her door and her whole body jumped. "Stop playing games." He spat and she nodded. She went to step down and tripped. He caught her and she jumped out of his embrace. "Dammit." He scooped her in her arms and heard her whimper.

She was now petrified of him.

He walked her inside and up the stairs to her room. He placed her on the bed and she instinctively crawled away from him and to the headboard. She wrapped her arms around a pillow as she sat up and stared at him.

"Get over here." He ordered and she shrunk back. "Now." He added and she slowly crawled over to him. She sat on her knees and held the pillow in front of her torso. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her legs. He pulled them out so they went straight and she yelped. He slid one of her heels off her foot and placed it on the ground. He did the same with the other foot and she watched him with intensity.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to her feet. He pulled down her skirt.

"Lift your left foot." He said, now his tone was calm. She held his shoulders and obeyed. "Right." He slid the skirt from under her right foot now and it was off. He stood up straight and she frowned. He wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands under her shirt on her back. He unhooked her bra and slid her arms through her tank top and bra strap until that was gone too, he let her put her arms back in her tank top, though.

He picked her up by her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled down the comforter and laid her on the sheet.

"Next time you speak to me like that, there will be punishment." He pulled the blankets up to her shoulder and watched her slowly calm down. He pecked her forehead and walked out of her room.


	3. New Places

"I need your fucking help!" He shouted as he pushed all the papers off Inuyasha's desk.

"I already said no, unless you've called a search party or something, there's nothing I can do!" Inuyasha stood up now, angry.

"She's my fucking baby sister!" He yelled and tears welled up in his eyes. "Please…" He whispered.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Koga walked in.

"Masumi is still missing." Inuyasha sighed.

"She isn't missing she's with…_him_." Bankotsu growled. "What if it was your brother?" He watched Inuyasha's eyes light up.

"You really think they would take Sesshomaru?" He asked with a smile and Koga hit him over the head.

"We need to help him…Masumi doesn't deserve whatever that bastard's putting her through." Koga reasoned and sat on the desk.

"He wouldn't dare touch her." Bankotsu snarled.

"You need to have all the possibilities open…I mean, how do we even know she's alive…?" Koga frowned. She was sweet and innocent. She was kind to all of them and they all protected her as if she were their sister.

"I talked to her yesterday…"

"So then…" Inuyasha was cut off when there was a knock on the door. Koga got it and nodded.

"Something for Banks." He threw him the envelope and Bankotsu opened it. He dumped out a familiar silver necklace and his eyes got wide. A small piece of paper fell to the floor and he picked it up.

'Hurry up.'

Was all it said? He looked for a return address and growled when there was none. He ripped up the paper and threw it to the ground.

"We'll get her." Koga placed a hand on his shoulder. "Promise."

XXX

He threw a suitcase at the foot of her bed and watched her stir.

"Wake up." He barked and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"What's…going on?" She yawned.

"We're leaving." He sat in a chair beside her bed and watched her eyes snap open.

"Why?"

"You're pretty talkative this morning…we've been here to long." He shrugged and smirked. "So get your shit together. Whatever you don't bring will be staying here." She just nodded and got off the bed.

"Do I have time to shower?" She asked and he nodded. He stayed in the room as she went in her bathroom. She had everything organized and clean. He opened the nightstand drawer and saw a picture of her and Bankotsu. How she had gotten hold of it was unknown.

In the picture, she was laughing as her brother sloppily kissed her cheek. They were at some party. He never saw her look so enthusiastic. He frowned…he was the reason why she was so timid. He tucked the picture in his pocket and sat back in the chair.

He pulled out the picture again and sighed. She looked beautiful in that picture. So full of life. He heard the shower turn off and quickly tucked it in his back pocket. He smiled at her.

Her body was wrapped in the short towel and she glistened with water droplets. Her hair was damp. He pushed his dirty thoughts aside when she blushed and tried to wrap the towel tighter. She walked by him and felt a tap on her ass. She kept her head down as she found her clothes.

She slipped on her black panties and bra and then let the towel slide off. She bent over to dig for a shirt in her drawer and her back shot up when two hands grabbed her hips.

"You look beautiful…" He whispered as he let the scent of her hair fill his nose. She blushed and tried to step away but he pulled her closer. Her wrapped his arms around her waist and still stood behind her. He kissed the nape of her neck and she felt her knees get weak.

"I…need to get ready." She whispered.

"Mhm." He leaned his head forward to face her. She looked to her side and he gently kissed her lips. He sat back down in the chair and she felt twice as uncomfortable. She felt his gaze on her back as she slid on her purple halter top and blue jeans. "Come downstairs and let me know when you're packed." He dismissed himself. Watching her dress may interest him, but watching her do make-up and jewelry obviously didn't.

She went for her nightstand and frowned when her picture was gone. She had gotten it out of her purse when she snuck out of her room one time. She sighed and went to get her other things.

XXX

He jumped when he heard her heels quickly enter the room.

"Everything set?" He asked and she nodded. He went upstairs. He saw her giant, stuffed suitcase and sighed. He threw it over his shoulder and went back downstairs. She was sitting at the island counter with Manten. She twirled her hair around her index finger.

"Are we set to go, Hiten?" Manten asked.

"Yeah…you're driving." He smirked and watched Masumi look down.

"Eh…alright." He shrugged.

XXX

She sat on his lap in the backseat. She was sitting sideways. He had his arms around her waist as he playfully kissed her neck. She just let him with an expressionless face.

"Loosen up…" He whispered in her hair. She shifted her weight and kept her arms crossed. He slid one hand under her shirt and played with her bellybutton ring again. She smirked a little at the tickle and he smiled. He laid her down and she frowned. He lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach and his tongue toyed with the piercing.

"Stop." She laughed lightly. He laced his fingers with hers and smiled up to her. Her smile went flat again when she saw him. He sat up and pulled her so she sat beside him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against hers. She blushed and went to scoot away.

"Don't…" He whispered. She frowned and rested her head on his shoulder.

XXX

She yawned as she woke up. Her head was on his lap and his hand was on her hair, he had fallen asleep sitting up. Manten pulled up and stopped the car.

"Hiten…" He whispered. His red eyes snapped open and he glanced around. He looked down at the half-asleep Masumi and smirked. He picked her up in his arms and she rested her head on his chest. They walked inside and he gently set her on the bed.

"Are we…here?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"Sh." He kissed her forehead. She laced her fingers with his and drifted off to sleep. He went outside to help Manten with the suitcases.

XXX

She awoke in her new bed and frowned. No matter where it was, she was still with them. Him. She saw her suitcase in the corner and decided there was nothing better to do. She smiled when she saw a radio in her new room.

XXX

Hiten jumped upon hearing the loud music.

"I suppose she's up." Manten sighed.

"I suppose she is." The elder brother smirked and walked toward her room.

XXX

She sang with the music as she danced around her room, putting clothes away in the process. She smiled; she hadn't enjoyed music in a while. It almost made her forget who she was stuck with.

She didn't hear the door open and close and didn't see Hiten sit at the foot of the bed. With an amused expression, he watched her hips sway. She jumped when she saw him with his evil smirk. She turned down her radio and blushed.

"You can continue." He offered. She looked down and nodded. "Why so shy around me?" He watched her glare daggers at him. "Have you changed yet?" She nodded no. "Let me help you." She gulped when he walked up to her. "You want me to?"

"N-No…" She mumbled and stepped away.

"Why not? I won't hurt you…" He taunted and she quickened her pace to get away from him. He pinned her to the wall by her wrists and she gasped. "Just let me take care of you…"

"Please don't…" She whimpered and he smirked.

"Hiten!" Manten yelled from downstairs. He groaned and pulled away.

"Be ready for tonight…you're coming with me to a club." He kissed her cheek and walked out.

XXX

He hadn't bothered her all day and honestly, she enjoyed it. She finished dressing herself, still unsure as to why he would take her to a bar. She was only nineteen. She wore jeans, her black heels, and a blue tube-top. She liked the way she looked, too. Not as slutty as he would like, but that was beyond her worries.

"Get your ass down here." He yelled and she sighed.

XXX

She wrapped her arm around his as they walked inside. It was mobbed and everyone was dancing and drinking, but she felt out of place.

"Yo." A man about Hiten's height approached. He had short, black hair and brown gentle eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"Masumi, this is Isamu…he'll be watching you. Stay here, I need to go talk to someone." He gently pressed his lips against hers and walked away. She crossed her arms and sat down. She couldn't enjoy herself when she was with him. She had loved to party, but wouldn't trust herself drunk with him.

Minutes felt like hours.

"What'd you do to get time?" Isamu smirked. She glared at him through the corners of her eyes and watched him slip off the barstool and walk closer to her. "You're way too shy to be Bankotsu's sister." He teased and she looked back down to the bar's counter.

She gasped when he grabbed her hips and turned her to face him. He spread her legs and her brows knotted together as he stepped between them and placed his hands on her thighs.

"Don't worry…I'm not as rough as him…" He smirked.

"Get off!" She pushed his shoulders and he laughed. She went to spin around and off the chair but he pressed his lips against hers. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and slid his other hand up her skirt. She muffled protest until he shoved his tongue into her mouth. His hand had just about reached her panties when someone harshly pulled him off her.

She looked up, startled and dazed, and saw punches get thrown before someone grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd. She saw it was Hiten and for some reason, felt strangely relieved. He shoved her onto a booth and sat beside her.

"Hiten?" She whispered, watching the rage in his eyes grow.

"Listen and listen good, you're legs have one purpose and that's opening for _me_. _Nobody_ else." He snarled and faced her.

"But he…"

"I don't want to hear it you slut!" He watched tears build up at the rims of her eyes.

"Hiten…" She whispered.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" He tensed when she rested her head on his shoulder. He knew she was probably afraid to be alone with anyone willing to force her and sighed. She probably hadn't been to many bars either; he knew she was seventeen or eighteen.

"Sorry…" She whispered, hoping to calm him down.

"Whatever…you drink?" He smirked.

XXX

She laughed loudly after her sixth shot of tequila. He was still sober but stopped drinking a while ago. She sat with her knees on both sides of him and facing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his neck. He felt his arousal grow and his cocky smile grow.

"Come on, sweetheart…let's go home." He whispered and she giggled.

"Alright." He quickly led her out by her hand and tried to keep her quiet and steady.

XXX

She stumbled and laughed in the dark rooms. He tried to help her keep her balance and was growing annoyed. She reached her room and kicked her heels off carelessly, they hit the wall and he grunted. He picked her up by her waist and ran to the bed. He landed on top of her. She laughed.

"Fuck me…" She whispered and his brows knotted together. He got off the bed and she sat up, confused. He removed his shirt but kept on his jeans and boxers. She smirked and crawled to the foot of the bed. She stood on her knees across from him so she was eye-level.

"You need sleep." He grunted and she smiled.

"I need _you_." She slurred and he rolled his eyes.

"Get changed so you're comfortable." He watched her strip her jeans and shirt and he felt himself grow aroused. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She fell backwards and he landed on top of her. He kissed her neck and she moaned loudly. He sighed and rolled off her and onto his back. He felt awkward…he had forced her before, so why was it weird taking advantage of her?

"What's wrong?" She crawled on top of him and sat at his waist. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Nothing." His eyes got wide when she grinded on him.

"You sure?" She smirked.

"_Yes_…" He moaned. He grabbed her hips and flipped her beside him. "Not tonight." He whispered.

"Why?" She pouted and he sighed. "Will you stay here?" She asked and he nodded. She scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. She buried her face in his chest and his body tensed. "Thank you…" She mumbled.

He would keep in mind that alcohol only made her horny….which wasn't always a bad thing.


	4. Unclear Feelings

She shifted her weight as she woke up. She almost screamed when she opened her eyes.

Hiten's face was barely an inch away from hers. She looked down and saw his arm around her waist and his legs wrapped around hers. She was down to her bra and panties, but he was still clothed from the waist down.

He had forced her many times, but never slept in the same bed with her overnight. While she felt nervous and slightly uncomfortable, she also felt a little safe. Nobody had just held her in a while.

Then, she got a nauseating sensation in her stomach. Her back shot up and she jumped over him and ran to the bathroom.

She hunched over the toilet and vomited, now regretting the amount of alcohol she consumed. She felt someone hold her hair back and glanced over her shoulder.

Hiten kneeled beside her and held her hair behind her head. She was done shortly after and brushed her teeth. She slid on her purple silk robe and held her stomach as she reached her bed.

"What happened?" She groaned and he smirked.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Was I stupid?" She mumbled.

"Nope." He still smirked. His hand groped her body and she tensed in response. "Calm down…" He whispered. He began to tug at her panties and she gasped.

"Not now…"

"Yes…I want you…_now_." He blew into her ear and she moaned.

"_No_…" She whispered. He slid her panties down her legs and off her ankles. He carelessly threw them aside. He jumped between her legs with a smirk.

"Mm…" He moaned as he grinded his hips with hers.

"Stop…" She knew it was too good for him to just be nice and not expect anything back.

"You don't want me to…?" He whispered into her hair. He undid his pants and went to slide his boxers off. "I won't hurt you…" He whispered and she felt a chill run down her spine. He held her hips in place and pushed himself into her.

Her back arched off the bed and she groaned. Tears rolled down her cheeks again. He slowly pulled in and out of her and she hated that she enjoyed it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her. He buried his face in the nape of her neck and grunted.

"_Yes_…" She moaned and he scoffed lightly.

"Again."

"_Yes_!" She yelled and he seemed satisfied. He propped himself up on his hands and leaned forward. He passionately kissed her and she returned. His tongue dominated hers and she moaned into his mouth.

"You were fucking begging for it last night…" He whispered and she blushed.

"But…I don't want to…now…" She hissed.

"You just look so fucking good under me." He teased.

"Hiten…stop…" She snapped her eyes open when he held the bottom of her thighs so her legs were in the air.

"Just shut up." He barked.

"Hiten!" Her eyes got wide and she clung to his shoulders.

"Its good to know your owner." He smirked and she would glare but her mind was at too much of a lustful state. She shifted her hips against his and he grunted and bit down on the nape of her neck.

"Stop….stop…" She whispered. He was a little rough, but she felt more pleasure than pain. She simply didn't want him pleasing her.

He pulled out and rolled on his side. She faced her back to him and he grew confused.

"I don't want to anymore…" She panted. He crawled beside her and smirked down to her.

"What you want isn't important." He leaned in to kiss her and she didn't even look up at him.

"I hate you."

"I know you do." He nipped her ear and she whimpered. "And we'll work on that later." He got up from the bed. She heard him dress himself. She curled up in a ball on her sighed and held back as many tears as she could.

XXX

Day turned to night and she had only moved to put on her robe. The door opened and she fell off the bed out of fear.

"Sorry." It was Manten. She let out a sigh of relief.

"It's alright." She half-smiled.

"Uh…dinner is ready. Hiten is downstairs…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you…" She nodded and he left. She slid on a pair of red short-shorts and a white tank-top. She put on her white fluffy slippers and took in a deep breath before walking out of her room.

She found them sitting at the table already eating. Hiten smirked at her and she quickly sat down and slowly ate the meal. Nobody spoke a word.

"Come in the living room with me." Hiten glared at her and she nodded. They walked down the hall and Hiten sat on the couch. He patted the spot beside him and she slowly sat down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and watched TV.

She tensed his hand massaged her thigh. Then he stopped. He grabbed her waist and swung her in front of him as he lay down sideways on the couch.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yes…" She whispered and he growled.

"Just before…did I hurt you?"

"No…"

"Did I please you?" He asked and she didn't answer. "Do not make me repeat myself."

"Y-Yes…" She mumbled.

"Then what reason do you have you to fear me?" He asked and she crossed her arms. "He isn't getting you back for a while so suck it up." He spat and she winced. "Stop crying, it annoys me." She bit her bottom lip. "What is it you want from me?"

"To go home…" She whispered.

"Well you aren't getting that."

"For you to stop…touching me…" She added.

"You are my property; I can touch you whenever and where ever I please." He challenged.

"But…you hurt me…" She mumbled. "You can never just…be nice without having me…" He frowned.

"You mean nothing." He tried to sound confident. She rolled over and faced him. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"What did I ever do to you?" She whispered, and for the first time in a while, he felt guilty.

XXX

Bankotsu frowned and looked at some more pictures. He sipped his beer and sighed.

"We're getting her back." Jakotsu assured.

"I know…it's just….its been so long now…" His frown deepened.

"She can fight that bastard off." He sat beside him.

"But for a month?" Bankotsu asked in disbelief.

"Why don't you have Inuyasha call the cops? His record's pretty clean, right?"

"I'm…not sure anymore…" He sighed.

XXX

He didn't even know how long he had been holding her, but her crying had finally died down.

"Why do you let me live?" She whispered and he frowned. He didn't even know the answer to that question.

"Because I can…"

"Do I mean anything to you?" She whispered. He didn't understand why she was suddenly so full of questions, she usually barely talked to him, and now she was forcing conversation.

"Somewhat something." He shrugged and she smiled. "What are you happy about now?"

"You're being kind…" She whispered. He rolled his eyes and sat up. "No!" She sat up and crawled away. His eyes softened.

"I won't…" He held his hand out to her.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She took his hand and he pulled her between his legs. He sat with his back against the armrest and her side leaned against his chest. He stroked her hair.

He truly did worry for her. She was very beautiful and he knew if it wasn't him, some other bastard would be all over her. He didn't know how to explain these feelings, though.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

"For what?" She just shrugged in response.

"Making you angry…" He gave her another sympathetic look. He had done so much to her and she was apologizing? In all honesty, he barely knew her. He didn't know what she liked, though he had learned a few things she _didn't_ like.

He wouldn't apologize to her, though. It simply wasn't in his nature.

"I miss them…"

"Too bad." He looked down and met her gaze.

"What did I do to you that make you hate me?" He didn't like these emotions she made him feel. Sadness. Sympathy. And just caring in general. He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

"You did nothing wrong…" He whispered in her ear and she shifted her weight so she wasn't so close to him.

"Then why do you punish me?"

"Because…I like your punishments…" He smirked and she blushed. "I'll take you to your room now."

"Ok…" She stood up and he carried her bridal style. She blushed again and he kicked her door open. He set her on the bed and wiped away her dried tears with his thumbs.

"Get some rest." He sighed and she watched him leave.

It made no sense, but she wanted him to stay.


	5. Right or Wrong?

"Why don't you just pay him?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual tone.

"Because I can't afford it!" Bankotsu defended.

"You're a moron…" He shook his head.

"Hey!"

"I just got off the phone with them." Inuyasha walked in. "I told them I'd bring a picture to the pen and they said they'll see what they can do."

"Thank god…" Bankotsu let out a sigh of relief. He pulled out his wallet and handed a wallet-picture of her. "It's a few months old but…"

"It'll do." Koga grunted.

XXX

She walked out of the shower and smiled when she realized he wasn't there. She frowned when she saw what he had on her bed.

A red string bikini and a piece of paper.

'Put this on and come outside.'

She crumpled it up and rolled her eyes.

XXX

"What's wrong, Manten, afraid of water?" Hiten taunted as he resurfaced the pool. He smirked when Masumi came outside, wrapped in a towel. She sat on one of the lounge chairs while Manten glared and cooked on the grill.

"Be kind, Hiten." He scolded, but his brother completely ignored him.

"Get in here…" He smirked and Masumi looked up to him. She had been in her own daze staring at her lap. "Now." He added. Manten sighed and walked inside. She took off the towel and slowly walked to the steps at the shallow end.

She stared down at the water and crossed her arms as she stepped in. It was beautiful in the backyard; even the pool was nice; she just didn't trust _him_. She looked up and gasped when she sat him in front of her.

His eyes stared at the bathing suit that just barely fit. Her hair extended to her waist and the tips were damp. He put his hands on her hips and she looked back down.

"Don't be like that…" He whispered.

"Stop…" She whispered and kept her arms tightly crossed. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her neck.

"I'm giving you privileges, I deserve a reward." He didn't need to look at her to see her disappointed expression. "I won't…force you…" He whispered and she cocked her head at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her eyes got wide.

She tried to force him to let go but he held on tighter, slowly trailing his kisses to her lips. By that time, her back was against the pool wall in the deep end and his hands were against the ledge on both sides of her head.

He nipped her bottom lip and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He crashed his lips against hers and she let him, not returning but not rejecting. His hands wandered, but didn't go beneath the little clothing she wore. She turned her head to the side and his lips claimed the side of her face and neck. She gasped when his tongue slid into her ear.

His hands slid up her thighs and he heard her breaths get shaky. She was afraid again. He pulled away and smirked at her. She stared at him and he swam to the ladder and got out. He signaled for her to follow, and she did.

He grabbed her towel and quickly dried off his muscular chest. He threw it over his shoulder.

"You look better wet." He smirked. She folded her hands in front of her and he sat down. "Come here." He ordered again. She slowly walked over to him and he grabbed her hips and spun her around. He pulled her down and she sat on his lap. "Why so down?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She shrugged. "Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll let you talk to him today." He smirked and watched her immediately turn to face him.

She didn't like the term 'good girl'. It probably meant she would need to do something she didn't like.

"Ever get inked?" He smirked. She gulped.

"No…" She frowned.

"I was thinking about my name…" He smirked.

"On you?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"No…on _you_…" He saw her eyes get wide.

"No." Masumi whispered.

"Oh? You're telling me no?" Hiten scoffed. "So…how far does the word no ever get you?" He mocked and she went to stand up.

"Please…just no…"

"Where do you want it? Back? Neck? Breast?" He asked smugly. "If you fucking cry again, I will give you a reason to cry!" He yelled and she winced.

"Why do I need your name on me?"

"So you know who you belong to." He retorted and her frown deepened.

XXX

Her back hunched over the chair and she held her hair up. The back of her neck was decided, it was hidden enough, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She would burn this bastards name off her as soon as she could.

He sat in a chair against the wall and watched in amusement. It had been three hours and she hadn't complained. He walked up when the tattoo artist finished and smirked at his cursive name permanently on her skin. She whimpered as she was bandaged.

"Looks good…" He whispered and she glared up at him. He paid and they got in the car.

"I hate you…" She mumbled.

"I own you." He replied and she bit her bottom lip. "I haven't done anything to you lately to make you hate me…"

"You've forced me to live with you." She spat and he hated to admit that stung. She looked out her window and he grabbed her hand. She went to pull hers away but he laced his fingers with hers.

"And you'll be living with me for quite a while…so get used to it…" He frowned and she remained silent. They pulled up and he got out and let her out of the car.

XXX

She attempted to look at it again in the mirror as the sun set. The disgusting ink that labeled her as his. She looked at her plain room again. She hated it there…it reminded her of how she had no choice.

She cautiously walked to the door and down the hall. It was silent. She walked into the living room and frowned.

XXX

"What are you doing down here?" She jumped when she heard his voice from the doorway. She frowned and stood up. "I never said you couldn't leave your room, it was a question." Hiten crossed his arms.

"Sorry…" She whispered.

"What are you watching?" He sat down and she gave him a confused stare. "Sit down." He kept his eyes on the TV, which was the only light on in the room. She slowly sat down but stayed a foot away from him.

"Amityville Horror…" She whispered and he nodded.

"You like scary movies?" He smirked and faced her, she just nodded. "Relax." He watched her scoot back and lean her back against the cushion. She propped her elbow on the armrest and rested her head on her palm. She saw him move closer through the corner of her eye but tried to ignore it.

He grabbed her ankles that were on the ground and pulled them so they were at her side and she bit her bottom lip, still ignoring him.

"I said relax…" He whispered. He grabbed her foot and her muscles relaxed as he massaged it. She felt his lips kiss the top and she grunted. Then his tongue joined in and she moaned. He kissed up her leg and slowly made it to her thigh. He smirked up to her and she growled. She kicked him and he fell off the couch. "You little…" He got to his feet and glared at her.

Her knees where pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her chin rested on her knees and she slowly rocked her body to calm herself down. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

"What did I tell you about that?" He roughly shook her and she didn't even try to fight him off. "I told you to never fight me…" He frowned and stared into her terrified, navy blue eyes. "I told you I wouldn't touch you."

"Th-that was before." She mumbled.

"I won't now…ok?" He loosened his tight hold of her forearms and she nodded. "Do not fe…" He stopped himself. He reminded himself that fear was a good thing. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "You want to stay down here or you want to go to your room?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Stay here…please…" She whispered. He sat down and she sat beside him. Her legs went sideways across his lap and her head rested on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around the back of her waist and the other rested on her legs. He kissed her forehead and realized she was asleep.

He gently picked her up and walked into his room. He set her on the bed and covered her with the blanket before stripping down to his boxers and joining her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she stirred.

He couldn't explain why he felt the need to take care of her, but he did. He felt something for her. He wanted her not to fear him, but to care in return but he knew she never would. He had done too much. She had made him care without even trying.

He didn't want to hurt her and didn't want her to cry anymore. He wanted her to be happy with him.

"_You've forced me to live with you." _

He growled. She was supposed to fear him and obey his every command, willingly or not, she was under his roof and she was his property…he watched a tear roll down her cheek as she slept and frowned.

If that's the way things were supposed to be, then why did he feel so guilty right now?


	6. Birthday Rewards

"Bankotsu…" She mumbled as she opened her eyes. Her brows knotted together as she glared at the man who was actually next to her. She was so close to his face that she felt his warm breath on her lips.

"Masumi…" He whispered and faced her. "Get changed and go downstairs for breakfast." He smirked.

"I can't." She whispered and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "You need to let go of me." She continued to glare. He would never understand how she was so timid and at the same time, very daring. He smirked and pulled her closer. Her chest pressed firmly against his.

"Give me a kiss." He whispered. She grunted and tried to push away. "Hurry or I'll make you do worse…" He whispered and slid his hand down her back. She gently pressed her lips against his and quickly pulled away. "A real kiss." He smirked and she growled now.

She pressed her lips against his and slid her tongue into his mouth. She moaned as he sucked on her tongue. He rolled on his back and with his arms still around her waist; she laid on top of him. She panted as she pulled away.

"Good girl." He whispered and squeezed her butt. Her back shot up and he scoffed. She got off him and quickly paced out of the room.

XXX

She felt his eyes on her back as she cooked. He sat on the counter behind her. She didn't like how close he had been watching her lately.

"Finished…" She whispered. He slipped off the counter and walked into the dining room. His behavior was off to her, too.

He had been calm and mellowed out. He hadn't forced her. His behavior was even almost categorized as…_nice_.

She sighed and followed him.

XXX

Hiten growled as he heard the phone vibrate again. He knew who it was. Bankotsu. It had been ringing all day now. Bankotsu never tried to call this phone, Hiten had threatened to harm Masumi if he ever attempted to call her, so why was he being so bold?

"You." He barked and Masumi jumped.

"What?"

"What is today to you?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Nothing…" She frowned and whispered.

"Something now tell me or else." He argued.

"My birthday." She whispered in a barely audible voice.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen." She glanced at him.

"You've been a good girl." He smirked. She instinctively scooted away and jumped when he reached in his pocket and threw her phone at her. "Consider it part of your gift."

"Can I…"

"Call him." He whispered and she nodded. Her hands trembled with excitement as she went through her contacts and she smiled. She didn't see the smile of satisfaction appear on his face.

'Bankotsu?' She whispered.

'Masumi?' His voice cracked.

'Yeah…I miss you guys…'

'Has he hurt you?'

'No.' She lied. She didn't know why, though. Maybe it was the fact he was listening and sitting right beside her.

'Listen…Inu's got the cops looking now, ok? I _will_ find you.' She could tell he was in tears now.

'Ok…'

'Happy birthday…when you get back, I'll take you for eighteen drinks.' He promised and she giggled.

"Hurry it up." Hiten crossed his arms.

'Ok…I need to go…'

'Do not let him break you…be strong.'

'I will…I love you.'

'I love you too….' She hung up. She handed him the phone and he tucked it away.

"Now…you dressed?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. She was in a white miniskirt and a turquoise halter top. "Good, we're buying you a dress." He smiled.

XXX

Her eyes lit up as they approached the store. He had his arm around her waist as they walked inside. The brand name dresses were displayed and hung.

"What's your favorite color?" He whispered in her ear.

"Purple." She smiled. He nodded and went with her to pick a few to try on. She happily picked up the ones that were well over a hundred dollars and he smiled at her excitement. At least she _seemed_ happy when she shopped with him.

She smiled and practically ran in the dressing room. She came out with a light purple strapless dress. It went mid-thigh in length and slightly lifted her already large chest. He smirked as she posed in it for him. He was glad there were mostly women in the store. He stood up and walked in front of her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why have you been so nice?"

"Because I can be…" He whispered. He leaned forward to kiss her but she slipped out of his embrace and went back in the dressing room. He grunted, not amused with her games, and sat down.

The next one revealed a little more. There was a slit up one side of the dark purple dress and the v neck revealed most of her breast line.

"Beautiful…" He smirked as he felt himself grow aroused.

"Too slutty." She frowned and went back in the dressing room. The next one was silk. It was halter top but covered her chest nicely. It went just above her knees.

"Eh…" He shrugged. It did nothing for him.

"I like it!" She smiled as she twirled around and looked in the mirror.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. She came back out in her regular outfit and handed him the three dresses. Hiten put the money on the counter and snatched the dress.

XXX

He sat beside her in the car.

"Turn around." He ordered. She sighed and faced her back to him. She lifted her hair and revealed the swollen tattoo. He softly rubbed the lotion on it and she winced. "It looks good." She grunted and sat back in the seat.

"Where are we going now?" She whispered.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as he drove.

"Anywhere…" She frowned, still uneasy by his kindness.

"Well…we don't have plans until six; it's only four so you have two hours to kill. I have something in mind but you wouldn't appreciate it too much." She glared. Then smirked.

"Shopping."

"We just did."

"No…_shopping_." She smiled. May as well blow his money…right?

"I took you before." He grunted.

"Alright, to see my brother." She challenged.

"Fuck it, we're going back!"

"Ok, ok…can we go…for a walk?" She asked nervously.

"A walk?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"On the beach!" She smiled.

"Why?" He asked wearily.

"It's beautiful…" She smiled. "When I was younger, my mother used to…" Her voice trailed off when she realized how personal she was getting with him. He rolled his eyes. The rest of the ride was silent.

He pulled into the empty parking lot and she smiled. He held her hand and helped her out of the car. It looked like it was going to rain and nobody was here. He saw her shiver and sighed. He pulled his hooded, light blue sweater over his head and handed it to her. She nodded in thanks and put it on; it almost went longer than her skirt. She took off her heels and put them in the car before walking on the cool sand.

He walked beside her and watched the excitement in her eyes. She watched the water and even the sand in amusement. He remembered it had been a while since she had the chance to just be outside and frowned to himself.

"Your mother used to take you here?" He asked and she shifted her gaze to him.

"Not here…but to beaches…we had a beach house for the summer…" She smiled and crossed her arms. He nodded.

"I hate beaches." He mumbled.

"Why?" She looked up to him. It was their first normal, non-emotional conversation.

"The sand sticks; the water smells…it's gross." He shrugged.

"No…the sand is calm and relaxing and the water is beautiful…" She smiled and he gagged. She playfully pushed his shoulder and he smirked at her.

"You sound like any other woman." He rolled his eyes.

"No…I am not like the women you deal with…" She mumbled and he let a small growl escape his lips. She looked down and tried not to meet his angry gaze.

"Wanna swim?"

"I don't have a bathing suit." She looked up to him.

"You don't need one." He smirked again.

"No…"

"Sit?" He offered.

"Alright." She agreed and sat beside him. The sun set and she smiled. She watched him stare at it blankly. "Do you not think that beautiful either?" She asked and he scoffed.

"No…I consider few things 'beautiful'." He whispered and she nodded. "I think of you as beautiful." He looked over to her and she blushed. She looked to her lap. "Come here." He grabbed her arm and wrapped his arm around her waist. She tensed and slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

"I do not understand you…"

"I don't understand me either…" He sighed. The sky got dark and he smiled as rain drizzled down. "Rain is beautiful…and so is thunder and lightening…" He smirked and she sighed. Then, rain poured and she jumped to her feet. "Where are you going?" He teased as he held her by her waist.

"To stay dry." She laughed as he tickled her ribs.

"What if I don't want you dry?" He whispered.

"Then you need to catch me." Her laughing calmed.

"Huh?" He stared at her quizzically. When his hold loosened, she ran ahead of him and he smirked.

"You need to catch me!" She laughed. He smiled and ran after her. The rain pounded down on him but didn't slow him down. He ran and tripped over her.

"Got you." He panted as she rolled on her back and smiled at him. Her hair clung to her forehead from the rain and he smiled and brushed her bangs aside. She smirked as his white T-shirt clung to his body. She rubbed her hands on his chest and giggled.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her damp ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers behind his head. He leaned forward again and kissed her. She moaned in his mouth but pushed him off when she heard thunder.

"Scared?" He taunted.

"No…I just don't like lightening." She smiled with her arms still around her neck.

"I won't let it hurt you." He whispered and leaned forward, so close their noses touched. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He watched her expression get serious and jumped at another boom of thunder.

"How can I trust someone who fears a sound?" She teased and he smirked. He stood up and held her by the waist. She quietly laughed as she felt herself slip out of his hold a little and buried her face in the nape of his neck. He swung the door open and jumped in the SUV with her. She laughed as he tried to crawl into his own seat. He panted for air as he finally sat right.

"I fear nothing." He said after catching his breath. She smiled and nodded. Her legs and face were soaked and so was his sweatshirt. He placed his hand on her lap beside hers and she jumped at the contact. He slowly slid his hand towards hers and put it over hers. Her face got red and she looked out the window. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to him. She watched him softly place his lips on it and smiled. She took it back and rubbed her forearms as she shivered.

XXX

She smiled as she styled her hair. She had showered and changed into her dress, but he hadn't told her where they were going. Rain still poured outside.

She pulled the top of her hair back but left the back and her bangs down. She put on her diamond studs and smiled. She wore light purple eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. She wore little cover up and slipped on her black, open-toe heels.

She jumped up and down, she didn't know why she was so excited for him to take her out, but she was. She would wear the necklace, but the back of her neck worried her. He knocked on the door and opened it.

"You look nice." He smiled and gently kissed her cheek. He smelled her hair as he did so. She blushed and nodded. He gave her his black, zip-up sweater and she put it on. He led her outside and they ran to the Navigator.

XXX

She smiled as she walked inside one of the fanciest restaurant she had ever seen. He grabbed her hand and they followed the waiter to the table. He pulled out her chair and she nodded in thanks as she sat down. She took off her sweater and placed it on the back of her chair.

He sat across from her and smiled. They ordered and sat in silence.

"Happy birthday…" He whispered.

"Thank you." She blushed and looked back down. The red wine was served and she scrunched her nose.

"Don't like?" She nodded no. "How is it you can be so quiet and yet so loud?" She just shrugged. "Do you not like being in public with me?" He asked and she shrugged again. He lifted from his seat and leaned forward. He gently brushed against her lips and then sat back down.

She received salad and he had steak. She slowly ate and he smirked watching her.

"What?" She smiled.

"You eat so…slow." He scoffed. She nodded. He cut off a piece of his own food and fed it to her from the fork. She ate it and slowly chewed, trying to annoy him. "What would you like to drink? Wine seems like too much alcohol for you." He smirked.

"Is not." She crossed her arms.

"I've seen you drunk…I just don't want you being careless." He smirked. She drank the glass of wine in one swig and smirked. "Oh? So you think you can handle your drinks?" He taunted.

XXX

He sighed and set her on the bed. He walked in her bathroom and heard her laugh as he returned with aspirin and water. She took it and smiled at him.

"Can we?" She whispered and practically tackled him. He held her by the waist and regained his footing.

"Not tonight…"

"It's my birthday…" She frowned and nipped his earlobe.

"Not…" She licked her lips as she faced him and he grunted. He pinned her to the wall and claimed her neck with his tongue. She carelessly kicked off her shoes and he tried to find the zipped in the back of her dress. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he let the dress fall to her ankles. She kicked it aside and grabbed to handfuls of his shirt.

She crashed her lips against his. He closed his eyes and tugged at her panties. She pulled away, panting, and ripped his shirt over his head. He ripped her thong off and she yelped at the snap. She unbuttoned his pants and locked eyes with him the whole time.

She slid them down and he stepped out of them. He threw his boxers off and buried his face in her neck. Her back still pressed firmly against the wall and her chest was against his, though she still wore her strapless bra. She moaned when he entered her. She wrapped one leg around his waist and used to the other to try and stand. He grunted as he held her hips and quickened his pace.

She held onto his neck.

"Masumi…who's the best?"

"_You_!" She moaned.

"Say my name…"

"_Hiten!_"

"Who fucking owns you?"

"_You __**do**__!_" She groaned as he continued pounding inside of her. They slowly made their way to the bed and she fell below him.

After a while, his breaths became short and his body became exhausted.

"_Don't_…_stop_…" She begged and he thrust into her one last time. Her legs spread in the air and he pulled out of her. "I…love you…" She panted and his brows knotted together. He pulled her close and she buried her face in his chest.

"Don't…" He whispered. He looked down and saw she had passed out.


	7. A Night at the Fair

She woke up in her bra and nothing else. She felt sick and she didn't remember anything. And, _he_ wasn't there. She lazily walked to the bathroom and vomited. She felt disgusting and she knew she did something she would regret last night. After brushing her teeth and splashing water on her face, she went back out and saw her dress on the ground.

She picked up his T-shirt instead, since it was easier to slip on and more comfortable, and put it on. She put on her panties and groaned as she fell on the bed. She didn't move when she heard the door open.

"Good morning." He pecked her forehead and smirked.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"I fucked you against the wall." He whispered and she stared blankly at him. He helped her to her feet and she followed him downstairs.

"Go ahead." He held the door open for her and she walked by him. She jumped as he tapped her and followed her into the kitchen.

"You took advantage of me."

"You said you could handle your alcohol." He smirked and kissed the back of her neck.

"Well…you knew I was drunk."

"And you knew I was hard." He replied smugly and she let out a sigh of defeat. "And you were very, very wet." He smiled and she crossed her arms, feeling now uncomfortable at her lack of clothing.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. He picked her up by her hips and sat her on the counter. She held her hands on his shoulders and he smiled up to her and stood between her legs. He kissed her thigh and she squeezed his shoulders as he lifted his shirt and used his mouth to try to pull down her panties.

She moaned lightly as his hands groped her thighs.

"Hiten!" Manten yelled and Hiten's back shot up and his face got red.

"Wh-what?" He asked. Masumi slid off the counter with red cheeks and stared at the ground.

"On the counter?" Manten scrunched his nose.

"Shut it, why are you here?"

"It's the kitchen." Manten reminded and Hiten rolled his eyes. "And Souten is coming home today…do you want to pick her up or should I?"

"I'll go." He smiled.

"Who's Souten?" Masumi whispered.

"Our sister…she was away at summer camp…actually, I got you right after I dropped her off." He smirked.

XXX

She wore jeans and her blue zip-up sweater. And today, she wore her black Nike Air Force 1s. He jumped in the driver seat.

"Now, listen up, my sister is not going to be involved in all of this, got it?" He asked.

"What do you…"

"You are not forced to stay with me, you are a girlfriend and will not bring up your brother or the lockdown your in with me." He growled and she nodded. They rode in silence and she stared out the window. At least there would be another girl soon…

XXX

She watched him stand outside the black Navigator with a boyish grin on his face. He looked so excited. His hands were in his pockets and he tapped his foot impatiently. She giggled a little at his impatience.

A bus pulled up and out came a bunch of children ran out. She smiled. She rarely dealt with children…she babysat Rin once, even Shippo, but not as much as she would've liked.

The little girl, she assumed was Souten, ran straight to Hiten and he crouched down so he could embrace her. He picked her up and held her tightly. He kissed her forehead and her neck and she laughed.

He set her down and she opened Masumi's door.

"Who's this?" Souten put her hands on her hips and glared at the girl in the passenger seat.

"That's Masumi…she's staying with us." Hiten smiled.

"She's in my seat." Souten frowned innocently.

"Masumi will take the back." She glared at Hiten through the corner of her eyes.

"Thanks, Masumi." Souten smiled innocently. Masumi felt a chill run down her spine. Hiten helped her down and opened the back door for her. He kissed her cheek before shutting the door and scoffed when he heard Souten gag. He got in the driver's seat.

"Did you have fun?" He asked kindly as he drove.

"Sorta…Shippo was there!" She smiled and Masumi saw his brows knot together, his look softened when he remembered he was talking to Souten.

"Oh yeah…what happened?"

"Nothing." She blushed and Masumi smirked from the back seat.

"Better be nothing…" He mumbled.

"Well…where did you meet that, I mean, _her_?" She smiled innocently.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"How long will she be with us?" She whispered and he smirked.

"For a while."

XXX

Masumi helped the child unpack her things. Souten's room was about two times the size of her own and filled with toys, furniture, and decorations.

"Your name's Souten?" She smiled.

"Listen, slut." She started and Masumi was taken back. "I don't know who you are but I don't like you. Hiten will be way better off without you and the sooner you're gone, the better all our lives will be, so I won't pretend to like you if you don't pretend to like me." She finished softly and Masumi went to speak but found that her throat was dry.

"How's it going?" Hiten smiled and walked in.

"Fine." Souten smiled innocently and Masumi stared in disbelief. "Hiten?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the fair tonight? Please?" She folded her hands in front of her and blinked her eyes sweetly. He rolled his eyes.

"Like fairs?" He looked at Masumi and Souten grunted.

"Huh? Uh…sure." She shrugged.

"Alright…just be ready."

XXX

Manten sat in the back seat and argued with Souten as they pulled up.

"Dammit, I said shut up, both of you!" He glared as he put his keys in his pocket. The sun was setting and Masumi smiled. Souten cleared her throat and Masumi realized Hiten was standing beside her with the door open, waiting for her to get out. She blushed and took his hand.

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh…sure…Manten, you ride with Souten."

"What?!? He'll take the whole seat!" Souten pouted.

"Hey you little wench!" Manten growled.

"Then don't go at all." He glared.

"Who will you go with?" Souten asked skeptically.

"I'll be going elsewhere with Masumi." He smirked and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms and led Manten through the crowd.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Masumi mumbled as they walked the opposite direction.

"She doesn't like any of my girlfriends." He shrugged.

"But I'm not your girlfriend." She reminded.

"You're my property; I'm allowed to label you." He whispered in her ear and she nudged him.

XXX

She smiled as she held the giant teddy bear he won her and he held her hand. He joked and smiled like a normal person.

"Who owns that shit?" A familiar voice yelled and she tensed. Hiten smirked and she didn't like it. She jumped when Hiten stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and her eyes frantically scanned the crowd.

"Bankotsu…" She whispered. The darkness made it hard to see but she looked.

"Maybe we'll see him…" Hiten laughed darkly and she frowned.

"I am the shit!" And he was walking directly towards her. He was with Kagura and she rolled her eyes as she walked beside him. "Go ahead, say it!" He nudged her. He didn't even see her. Hiten stood beside her and locked his eyes on him.

"You're the…" Kagura's voice trailed off as she stared.

"The wh…" Bankotsu started and she pointed. "Masumi?" He whispered.

"Miss her?" Hiten taunted and Kagura grabbed his arm so he wouldn't go all out and tackle him.

"Let her go." He spat.

"Ah, ah, ah." He lifted the side of is shirt and revealed the small handgun tucked in his pants. "I've taken real good care of her."

"Don't…" Tears welled up in Masumi's eyes and Bankotsu continued to glare at Hiten.

"What, did you get so desperate you called the cops? Were you upset you couldn't protect your sister on your own?" He mocked and Bankotsu felt his eyebrow twitch out of anger. He glanced at Masumi and smirked.

He grabbed the back of her head and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes got wide and she went to push him away but his hold on her was too tight. She moaned lightly and he pulled away. "She's been a _real_ good girl." He lowered his hand down her back.

"You bastard!" Bankotsu ran at him and he held Masumi in front of him. He growled and stopped moving.

"We really don't want this going public…do we?" Hiten whispered. Masumi felt tears roll down her cheek as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Let her go." Bankotsu whispered and he scoffed.

"Or what? This place is loaded with cops you idiot…go ahead, hit me." He pulled Masumi to his side. Bankotsu pulled his fist back and hit him in the jaw. Punches were joined by kicks as Hiten took the beating with a smirk. One cop pried Bankotsu away and slammed his chest into the ground. Hiten got to his feet and smirked down as Bankotsu struggled. Handcuffed behind his back, he was pulled to his feet.

"He has my sister!" He shouted and tried to lunge forward.

"Where is she?" The officer asked. Bankotsu frowned as he scanned the crowd around him. He couldn't see her. Hiten disappeared too.

"She's here!" He shouted and was dragged away. "I will get you!"

Once he was driven off, Hiten found Masumi. Her arms wrapped tightly around the stuffed animal and her lower lip trembling.

"What's wrong?" He whispered and she glared at him. He stepped forward and held her face in his palm. She pushed him away.

"I fucking hate you!" She yelled and he stared in shock. She stormed off and he watched her, knowing her well enough she wouldn't get far.

XXX

He walked to the car and found all the doors locked. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his keys. He opened the door and saw her in the back seat. Her knees pulled up to her chest as she cried.

"Stop." He barked and she jumped. He crawled in the back seat and she whimpered. He shut the door and just sat there for a while. He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes.

"You're a bastard." She mumbled and he snarled. She jumped and he sighed.

"Come here." He frowned and she didn't move. "Don't make me repeat myself." He whispered and she slowly crawled beside him.

"Why did you make me do that? To him? H-He's in jail a-and it's…"

"Just shut the fuck up, ok? What's done is done. You only didn't enjoy because he was there. I never forced the bastard to punch me!" He snapped and she frowned. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she scooted away.

"Don't touch me." She glared.

"I'm not."

"At all." She spat through her teeth and he growled at her boldness.

"I will touch you when and where I please, you are my-" He was cut off.

"I am not your property! If you had a heart for two seconds you would realize that I'm an actual person with actual feelings and I cannot stand you and I can't stand the way you treat or talk to me, I hate the fact that I'm stuck with you, and that there's no way for me to get away from you." She glared and he was once again, left stumped. He had nothing to say. He grabbed her neck and she gasped.

"You stupid bitch…how dare you raise your tone at me?" He squeezed and she struggled. He frowned and let her go, watching her gasp for air. "You think you're treated badly? Get your ass in the front." He ordered in a dangerously low tone. She held her hand over her neck and whimpered. "I said get your ass in the front!" He pointed and she scampered for the passenger seat.

"D-Don't hurt me…I-I didn't mean it…" She whispered. He growled and walked out. He got in the driver's seat and on his phone.

'Manten? Yeah…take a cab home…I'm taking Masumi right now…no, keep Souten with you…because I fucking said so!" He hung up and drove out.

"I'll show you bad treatment." He growled and she looked away, terrified of what might happen to her.


	8. Cruel Punishment

He dragged her up the stairs by her forearm and shoved her in her room. She regained her balance and he slammed the door shut.

"You fucking slut." He threw her on the bed.

"Hiten…" She tried to crawl away.

He flipped her below him and she gasped. "Just shut up and take it or it will fucking hurt." He threatened.

"Hiten…" She whispered.

"Shut your fucking mouth! The more you beg me to stop, the more it will hurt! You're mouth is only going to open when you're ready to scream my fucking name." He growled and she winced. He pulled his shirt over his head and her brows knotted together.

She punched his side and heard him grunt. She went to crawl off the bed but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"How dare you?"

"Stop!" She hissed as he nearly cut the circulation in his arm. She struggled to pry him off.

"When I say I'm going to fuck you, I _am_ going to fuck you." He struggled to get her on her back as she squirmed.

"Hiten…" Tears became visible in his eyes.

"I am not in a good fucking mood so you will."

"Why should I suffer because of you're mood?" She yelled.

"Don't question me!" He pinned her wrists beside her head. 'I've let you go long enough." He kicked his jeans off.

"Stop!" She yelled and went to push him off.

"Shut up!" He snarled. He kissed the nape of her neck and he took the opportunity to bite his. He hissed as he felt her draw blood and pulled away. "You bitch." He glared and she kicked his stomach.

"I said stop!" Tear streamed down her face as she sat up. He lunged at her on the bed and slammed her back against the headboard. She moaned in pain and he turned her around so her chest was pressed against the wall.

"I said no." He challenged and she grunted as he roughly pushed himself in her backside. He held her hips in place and she practically screamed in pain.

"Wh-_why_ are _you_…."

"I've been to fucking nice now shut up." He barked.

"_Hiten_…" She cried.

"Sh…" He rammed himself in and out at a quick pace and her hands slid down the wall. "Why did you have to be so damn resistant?" He demanded and she didn't respond. "Answer me, Masumi!"

""I'm…._sorry_!" She groaned.

"And you should be…." He hissed. He pulled out and pinned her back to the bed. Her back lifted completely off the bed as he forced himself into her. "How dare you say those things to me?"

"I…_d-didn't_ mean it…._please_…_stop_…." She moaned.

"You don't deserve to enjoy this you ungrateful whore." He snarled.

"_I-It hurts_…" She hissed in pain.

"It's meant to." He pulled out and she whimpered. "You will learn your place with me." He redressed and she lay motionless.

He stormed out and slammed the door behind him. She heard the click, signaling he locked it.

He had been cruel before but lately, he acted as though she meant something. She knew that was probably a twisted game as well, though.

She changed into her nightgown and lay in her bed. Her eyes stayed wide opened as her head rested against the pillow.

-

Usually, she awoke to her breakfast call but today…she didn't hear anything. Assuming she awoke a little early, Masumi looked at the clock and gasped.

10:47

It was over two hours ago she usually ate. Her eyes darted around the room, as if expecting someone to be there. She frowned when nobody was.

So she did what she usually did. She took a quick shower and dressed comfortably, today in a simple pair of blue knit shorts and a black tank top. She did her hair and of course brushed her teeth. Then she sat back on her bed. Confused.

Was he not coming for her? She bit her bottom lip out of anxiousness as she stared blankly at the wooden door across from her.

Nothing.

Nobody.

She didn't even hear their voices. Her stomach growled and she frowned as she looked down. Then it hit her.

He didn't wake her for breakfast; he didn't even have Manten come. There was no sign that he had even been in her room since the night before. He wasn't going to come. Would she…starve?

Maybe she said some hurtful things, but in her mind they were true. She would stick by what she said. She crossed her arms over her stomach and frowned. She wouldn't cave.

-

She had barely moved from her bed and now was lying down, staring up at the ceiling. She was still hungry, but knew he wouldn't go too far with it. Her throat was dry and her frown deepened.

The truth was, when she thought about what she said to him, a lot of it was actually untrue. She liked the way he held her. The way he kept his word. Even on his bad days, she always saw him smile at her at least once. She blushed and shook her head again. She felt nothing for that bastard.

The sun had gone down hours ago and she shifted her gaze out the window to the night sky. She would jump out but he had them locked. Breaking them came to mind, but she was on the second floor. She wouldn't be able to get away once she landed.

The door opened and her back shot up. Hiten stood in the doorway and threw a water bottle at her feet.

"Drink." He barked with a scowl on his face.

"Wait…" She whispered in a raspy voice and his brows knotted together. He slammed the door behind him.

-

It had been a week now. She hadn't left her room, and in the past two days, she hadn't even left her bed. His only appearance was at night to bring her the individual bottled water. He didn't even speak to her anymore.

Her stomach no longer felt the need for food, the pain had numbed out. Occasionally she was overcome by nausea, but with no food in her system, it died out.

So she had laid there for two days. She didn't move and didn't even touch her water from the night before. Her skin had paled and she lost some weight. She heard the door open and still didn't move.

"Hiten wishes you to attend dinner." Said Manten. She nodded and let it sink in for a few minutes before slowly easing herself up so she was sitting. She slipped her feet to the ground and lost her balance when she stood up. Manten caught her and heard a faint whimper. He frowned.

She held his arm for support as she walked downstairs. Her eyes were lidded and her face emotionless, it gave Manten an eerie feeling. Her hair was thrown loosely and carelessly in a ponytail and she wore her mid-thigh length nightgown.

She reached the table and stared at it. Souten sat at one side of Hiten and Manten sat on the other side of Souten. She went to sit across, as far away as she could, from Hiten.

"Ah, ah, ah…here." He pointed to the seat beside him and she frowned. She held the chairs for support as she sat beside him. There was no place set for her. "Hungry?" He whispered.

He cut a piece of his steak and held it in front of her on his fork. She smelled the food and subconsciously leaned toward it. She opened her mouth to bite it and he slowly pulled it away, causing her to bite air.

"What's wrong with her?" Souten frowned.

"Nothing." Hiten darted his eyes to her and she jumped. Masumi frowned and folded her hands on her lap. She looked down at the table. "Manten, take Souten out." He smirked.

"But where? Its dinnertime and…" Manten started.

"Anywhere." Hiten cut him off and he frowned. He gave Masumi a sympathetic look.

"Souten…come now…" Manten followed his little sister out. Hiten waited until he heard the front door shut.

"Come here." He patted his lap and she didn't respond. "You know I hate repeating myself." She slowly stood up from her chair and slowly sat on his lap, keeping her head bowed the whole time. He held out the fork again and she bit her bottom lip. "Now, who owns you?"

She glared at him and he just waited.

"I can do this all night…answer me and I'll let you eat, refuse and you can go back to your room and starve." He shrugged. He ate the food and smiled. "Again, who owns you?"

"Y…you do…" She whispered; feeling defeated. He slowly placed the fork in her mouth and she chewed, careful not to eat too quickly.

"Good girl…" He wrapped one arm around her waist and she tensed but didn't move. "Who will you obey?"

"You…" She mumbled and received another bite.

"Every wish and command of mine will be followed by you." He smirked.

"Yes." She whispered and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Calm down…nobody's hurting you…" He said in a soothing tone and softly kissed the side of her neck.

"Please…"

"You blew your chance of having a say…" He trailed his kisses to her shoulder and slowly pushed the strap so it hung loosely beside her shoulder. He gave her the fork and she tried to ignore him as she quietly ate for the first time in days.

"Just…" She whimpered as he held her tighter at the waist.

"Stay silent and I won't be so rough…" He scoffed and she growled. She remembered why she hated him so much now. She squeezed the handle of her fork and it went unnoticed by him.

She spun the fork so the painted edges faced downward and harshly jabbed him in the leg beside where she was sitting. He gasped and she took the chance to get away from him.

She ran but felt her exhaustion from lack of nutrition. She grunted when she knew he was hot on her heels. He grabbed the end of her hair and swung her backwards. Her back slid against the floor and the back of her head hit the wall. She moaned in pain as she rubbed her now throbbing head.

"You stupid whore…" He shook his head as he scoffed in disbelief. "I don't understand your rebelliousness lately, but I don't like it."

"Don't call me that!" She shrieked and he glared.

"You still haven't gotten over him going to jail…have you?"

"No! It's you! Not him! You just beat me and force me and…how could you ever expect me to accept you?" She yelled as the tears streamed down her cheeks. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"If you were smart, you would learn when to shut your mouth."

"Fuck you." She glared. His eyes got wide and he went to strike her. She winced and opened her eyes. He grabbed her neck and she gasped.

"You will learn to listen." He squeezed and she fell to her knees. He let go and she held herself up on her hands, trying not to collapse altogether. "Who do you belong to?" He demanded.

"I hate you!" She shouted again, trying to block out the tears.

"That isn't what I asked!" His voice echoed through the halls. "Answer my question!" He watched her body tremble out of fear and felt his temper boil when she didn't answer. He slammed his fist through the wall and she jumped. "Who owns you?"

"You!" She yelled. He pulled her back to her feet and she glared at him. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt her body shiver a little.

"Sh…" He cooed and she went to push away. He held her tighter around the waist and she grunted. "Be a good girl…" He slid one hand down her back.

"St-" She stopped and her body went limp in his arms.

"Dammit…" His expression went from anger to worry when he saw she was unconscious. "Masumi?" He roughly shook her shoulders. "Wake up!"


	9. Just For Now?

"What is your relationship to her again?" The nurse asked with a frown.

"Boyfriend." Hiten lied, answering the question for the tenth time.

"Right…she's settled…the doctor will tell you what was wrong with her in a few minutes." He nodded and began pacing the hall again. "You can go inside now…" He nodded and frowned when he walked inside.

She was on her back on the hospital bed with machines attached to her arms. He pulled a chair beside her and sat. He gently held her hand and pressed his lips against it.

"Hi, I'm Kenshin." The doctor greeted. "And this is…Masumi…" His voice trailed off as he read the chart.

Hiten shook his hand but never left her side.

"Uh…does she live with you?" Hiten nodded yes. "Apparently…she hasn't been eating. Did you know this?"

"No." Hiten lied.

"Well…it appears she hasn't eaten in days…I'd say around a week." He frowned.

"When will she wake up?" Hiten demanded.

"Well…it depends. You see, her body is weak and it even if she does wake up, who knows if we'll be able to send her home." He frowned when he saw Hiten's hurt expression.

"Listen to me; I want her home as soon as possible." He sent a glare so terrifying the doctor nearly jumped out of his skin.

"S-So do we, sir, but…"

"No buts, when she wakes up, she's coming home!" He jumped from his chair.

"Please, calm down, we understand it's important and will do all that we…" He stopped when Masumi stirred.

"Get out." Hiten pointed to the door.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to talk to her…" He explained in a calm tone. The doctor nodded and walked out. Hiten sat back beside her.

"Ban…" She murmured.

"No." He cut her off, not wanting to here that bastard's name. Her eyes snapped open and she crawled as far away as she could on the hospital bed. "Sh…" He gave her a sympathetic look when he saw how terrified she was.

"Wh-Where…"

"You passed out…I brought you here…we're in the hospital." He explained and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…p-please don't be angry…I didn't mean it…" She whimpered and he placed his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and she tried to calm down her shaky breaths.

"Wh-what d-do you mean?"

"I let it go to far…and you should hate me…I don't know why I expected otherwise." He frowned.

"You aren't angry? You won't hurt me?" She whispered.

"No…" He pulled her bangs back and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry…" She repeated and he frowned. He was so determined to break her and now that he did…he felt guilt.

"Are you…" The doctor walked in. "Are you ready for tests?" He asked.

"She's fine…she's awake and she's hungry." He glared.

"But…"

"Give me the bill."

"Sir."

"Give me the fucking bill!" He stood up again.

-

She sat beside him and ate her salad at a slow pace.

"Do you want more? Are you thirsty? Do you not like it?" He asked as she ate her meal silently, sitting up in her bed. She smiled faintly and nodded.

"It's fine." She assured and he nodded. He sat beside her silently.

"They said you shouldn't eat too much right away so…"

"Hiten…it's alright." She looked to him and he nodded.

"You can stay in my room if you want…there's TV and stuff…and the bed is nicer…" He offered.

"No…" She whispered. He extended her arm to touch her shoulder and she instinctively flinched and crawled away.

"Don't please…j-just…leave." She stammered.

"Do you want me to?" He asked and she stared, confused.

"Yes." She answered and he frowned. He crawled off the bed and left the room, the door was wide open.

-

"Finally going home?" Suikotsu smiled as he prepared to leave work.

"Yeah…talk about stressful. This bastard insisted that my patient leave. Since he was the only one here and she was alright after a few tests…I needed to let her go…" He frowned.

"Oh yeah? Who was the patient?"

"Hm…Masuki…Masuri…Masumi, that was it. Shichinitai." Suikotsu froze.

"Masumi?" He whispered.

"Yes, you know her?" Kenshin cocked his head.

"Sh…who was with her?"

"The young man was Hiten I believe…" He watched Suikotsu's jaw go slack.

"Kenshin…Masumi is Bankostu's sister…Hiten kidnapped her…" He whispered.

-

"Are you thirsty?" He asked as he walked by her room.

"No…" She whispered. She felt him crawl beside her but didn't move. She squeezed her eyes shut as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Its ok…I won't…" He whispered into her hair.

"Why do you torture me?" She whispered without facing him.

"Because…"

"I…I understand I belong to you but…" She stopped herself.

"Face me." He mumbled. She hesitated but rolled over and looked into his piercing eyes. "Stop babbling…I won't hurt you anymore."

"You said that last time." She argued in a sad tone.

"I…" His voice trailed off. He stroked her hair and held the side of her hair in his hand. "You should wash up." She nodded. "I'll get you a bath ready." He kissed her cheek and she frowned. She didn't move from the bed and soon heard the water stop.

He walked up to her and gently sat her up. He pulled her forward so he stood between her legs and she blushed. He grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it above her head. She crossed her arms and shivered.

He wrapped his arms around her and unhooked her bra. She flinched but let him. He smirked down to her and she crossed her arms tighter.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her so she was standing. She leaned her bare chest against his and looked away. He slowly pulled down her panties and she pulled away to step out. He lifted her by the waist and set her in the tub. She sank down until the water was above her shoulders.

He used a facecloth and softly rubbed her shoulders. She took it out of his hands.

"I…I can do it…" She whispered and he nodded and left, knowing how uncomfortable she got around him.

-

He patiently sat at the edge of her bed and waited. She came out in her robe and he smiled at her. She blushed and dug threw her drawers. She was back to being silent around him.

It hurt him to see her as sad as she was. To know he was the cause. To know he had gotten so close to her caring for him…and now it was all gone.

She slipped on her panties and looked for a nightgown. He watched her with a smirk. Her hair was still damp and the robe slipped off as she faced her back to him. Her whole body was damp…he shook his head to dismiss his dirty thoughts and realized she was dressed.

"Come here." He whispered and watched her slowly walked in front of him. He stood up so he was eye-level with her. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. On contact, she took a step back.

"I don't want to…" She heard her voice crack.

"Can I just…"

"No! You cannot have me!" Her fists clenched beside her and he grabbed her shoulders.

"I can have you wherever and whenever I please!" He snapped and she struggled to make him let go. He let her go and glared down at her. She was really getting close to crossing the line. He laid her on her back and she squirmed. He slid his fingers inside of her and her back arched. "You're wet."

"_No_…" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"You want it…" He stood between her legs but leaned his body forward a little.

"No…_stop_..." Her back arched. He cupped her breast with his free hand and she moaned loudly.

"What's my name?"

"_Hiten_." She answered right away. He pulled out and licked his fingers clean.

"Good girl." He purred and pinned her wrists beside her head as he kissed her neck.

"Please…I'll do anything…I'll say anything just…don't…" She grunted.

"Say you love me." He looked down to her.

"Why?"

"You said it…last time…you told me that." His expression was serious.

"I would never…"

"You did. Say it again or I'll make sure it hurts like hell." He challenged.

"I…I…I can't….I could never love you…" She whispered with a frown. She waited for her punishment.

"Why?" He whispered and she stared blankly at him.

"How could I?" She mumbled. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to leave an empty threat, either.

"Could you try?" He mumbled, still despising the words that came from his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Could you…try to love me?" He repeated.

"No." She answered bluntly.

"Why?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"I just…no…"

"You trusted me before." He reminded.

"And then you…" Her voice trailed off.

"You can have more freedoms…you can have a fucking buffet….shopping, walks, beaches…" He started.

"Hiten…no." She answered more firmly.

"Fucking bitch." He growled and she whimpered. "Why the hell do you fear me?"

"Why do you think?" She shouted.

"I tried being nice to you, I really did, but in the end, it bit me in the fucking ass you ungrateful whore!"

"Please…don't call me that…" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Please, you weren't some fucking virgin when you were brought here!" He threw his arms in the air.

"I had a fucking boyfriend! One that actually did give two shits about me!" She retorted and his expression went from anger to hurt.

"What's his name?" He whispered.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms.

"Don't you dare play games with me!"

"Why does it matter? You already told me I mean nothing to you!" She yelled and he frowned. He slowly walked up to her and she crawled away. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him. Cautiously, he held her face in his hand and she instinctively leaned into his hold.

"You mean something…" He mumbled and she glared. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Come on, we'll stay in my room." He went to scoop her up but she pushed him away.

"I don't want to!" She blurted and he rolled his eyes.

"We won't…" He assured and held his hand out to her. "Trust me?"

"No…" She mumbled.

"Well start." He growled.

"No." She whispered again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. He walked her to his room and threw her on the bed.

"Sit down and shut up!" He barked. She looked to her lap. "Want to watch a movie?" He offered and she looked up, still confused by his behavior. She shrugged. "Like comedy? Horror? No romantic shit, though." He smirked and she smiled a little.

"Anything…" She whispered.

"Saw?" He asked and she nodded. He sat beside her and she went under the covers. He crawled beside her and slipped his arm around her waist. "Sh…" He whispered and pecked her cheek.

"Can we watch a romantic comedy?" She whispered and faced him.

"I said no romantic shit." He glared. "And I just sat down." He watched her pout. "Fine…"

"Oh, 50 First Dates!" She smiled.

"Are you fucking serious?" He glared and she bobbed her head up and down.

"Please…" She blushed and looked down. He sighed dramatically and put it in. "Can I make popcorn?"

"Go ahead…" He shrugged.

"By myself?" She asked.

"No, with your shadow." He rolled his eyes.

"But…I won't get in trouble?" She asked nervously.

"No." He snapped and she jumped.

"Never mind…" She whispered.

"You want dessert?" He asked with a sympathetic look.

"No…I'm fine…" She leaned her back against the headboard and he felt guilty again,

"Come downstairs with me…" He offered. She slowly slipped off the bed and followed him. He opened the freezer and she stared quizzically. "What's your favorite type of ice cream?"

"Any…"

"Vanilla it is." He sighed and threw the gallon on the counter. She jumped and watched him pull out hot fudge and whipped cream. "Ice cream?" He smirked. She smiled a little and nodded.

He gave her a bowl with two scoops and stood beside her, watching contently. She grew nervous by his closeness and shook the whipped cream. She put it in the bowl and jumped when he snatched it from her hand. He placed some on his finger and stood behind her, one arm around her waist.

He slowly stuck his finger in her mouth and she licked it off, in hopes of him backing off.

"You know…you could really have fun with this stuff…" He whispered in her ear and she blushed. "Like…" He squirted some on her breast and her face got hot. He walked in front of her and bent over to lick it off, he cupped her other breast with one hand and lowered his free hand down her back. She lightly moaned.

"I…don't want to…" She whispered. "I know another way to have fun with it." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?" His eyes lit up as he looked up to her. She nodded and grabbed the hot fudge. He stood up straight and watched her with amusement. She popped the cap and he waited with anticipation. Then, she squirt it at him.

Right in his face.

"What the…" His voice trailed off when he heard her giggle. He smiled and realized what she meant. "You're on!" He grabbed the whipped cream and she squealed and jumped behind the counter. The cream covered the front of the counter, where she was previously standing.

She stood up and got him again, he didn't hide from the attack; he just retaliated with his own. She frowned when he ducked and ran at her. She smiled and went to run away but slipped on the fudge that covered the floor. He stopped running, but slid on his feet and nearly tripped over her.

He offered her a hand and she took it with a mischievous smirk. Once she was standing, she grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed it. He growled, not amused by the fact he was losing, and slid under the table. She ran around it and he roughly pushed her out of his way and went for the sink. She stopped laughing when he held the removable faucet in his hand.

"What's the matter?" He taunted. She smiled and ducked but he sprayed water all over her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his embrace, dropping the still running water faucet so it hit the ground and softly kissed her lips. She smiled with the whipped cream and sprayed the last of it on his head.

"See…it doesn't need to have sex…" She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I guess…" He sighed. He scoffed when he looked around the kitchen. The walls, floors, counters, table, sink, fridge, and even ceiling, were covered in a mixture of whipped cream, hot fudge, and water. They were sticky and she was drenched. He pulled her up by her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat her on the counter and slid over the bowl of vanilla ice cream, half melted and somewhat covered in the crossfire.

He scooped some in a spoon and fed her. She smiled and thankfully took it.

"I don't want anymore…" She sighed and he nodded.

"How about a shower?" He smirked.

"By myself." She added.

"With company?"

"If you don't touch me." She crossed her arms.

"Not even a little?" He frowned.

"No."

-

She sighed as she sat at the foot of his bed and he came out of the bathroom. She had convinced him into separate showers. She wore his white t-shirt and her own panties and he wore his favorite navy blue pants.

"It looks nice at you…" He smiled as he looked at her bare legs and barely covered ass. She playfully hit his shoulder. "So…what if I don't?"

"Don't what?" She asked seriously as he sat beside her.

"I'll be nice to you…I won't hurt or touch you when you don't want me to…I mean…I do care about you…"

"Hiten…it could never work…even if I wanted it to…Bankotsu would never accept you and…"

"But you want it too?" He looked to her.

"Sometimes…I really, really want to trust you but…I don't think I'll ever be able to."

"What about for now…until you get back?"

"So…I will be getting back?"

"Disappointed?" He scoffed.

"No…it's just…you've never admitted it…"

"If it makes you happy…then I'll give you back eventually…" He shrugged.

"For now…maybe." She blushed and he pecked her cheek. They crawled to the top of the bed and slipped under the covers. "I really think you should clean up downstairs…" She whispered.

"Pft, you did most of it …and don't sweat it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she nuzzled into his embrace.

"You wanted to start with games…" She whispered.

"Just wait till I get that whipped cream in the bed." He smirked and she laughed.

"Goodnight." She softly kissed his lips and he smiled.

"Goodnight."


	10. Raising the Stakes

Bankotsu pressed the gas pedal as hard as he could.

"Calm down!" Suikotsu held the dashboard for support.

"Fuck no!" He sharply turned the corner and Suikotsu's face whacked against the window.

After some research, Suikotsu found out it was actually Masumi, and Hiten had given their address and even a phone number, but as they expected, the line was disconnected when called.

He probably gave a false address, too, but Bankotsu would believe anything now. He slammed the brake and ran to the door to pick the lock. He crouched down and Suikotsu frowned.

"That bastard starved my sister!" He yelled as he swung the door open. It was empty. "Masumi!" He shouted. Suikotsu frowned, knowing Bankotsu knew better but wouldn't accept the fact that his sister wasn't here.

Bankotsu ran up the stairs and searched any room he could find. He entered the last one and frowned.

It was hers.

Some of her old clothes and belongings were here. He saw something on the bed and picked it up.

It was a recent picture of her. She was asleep in the picture. He flipped it over and on the back it said 'We've moved.'

He growled and ripped it up.

"Bankotsu…" Suikotsu walked in.

"She isn't here…he took her somewhere!" He fell to his knees.

"Don't blame yourself…"

"It's my fucking baby sister! It's all my fucking fault! I…I need to get that money…" He whispered.

-

Masumi walked down the hall. She had gone to her room to change and get ready and was now headed back to his. She frowned when she saw it empty.

"Yes, we fucking got it!" She heard Hiten from the hallway. She slowly sat on the bed and watched him enter with Manten. His smile went flat when he saw her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just…I thought…" She blushed and looked down.

"Go to your room." He pointed to the door and Manten sighed, she nodded and walked out.

"Hiten…I know it may seem crazy but…did you ever think you were growing attached to the girl?"

"What?" He stared at his brother in disbelief.

"I've seen the way you act towards her sometimes…I can tell you wish to be cold but…"

"Manten, shut your fucking mouth unless you know what you're talking about." He threw the gym bag on the bed and glared.

"Yes…sorry big brother…" Manten nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, whatever….go keep an eye on Souten." He ordered. Manten nodded and left.

-

Masumi nervously rubbed her forearms. She didn't understand how he was so kind the night before and was now back to being hateful towards her. She jumped when the door opened.

"Hey." Hiten shut the door behind him and walked up to her.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Aw, don't be like that…" He whispered. He crouched so he was eye-level with her stomach and between her legs. He looked up to her and she looked away. "What's your problem?"

"You…lied to me…last night…" She whispered.

"No…look, I cannot let him think I'm going easy on you, ok? Everything needs to seem harsh between us." He assured. He leaned forward and pecked her lips. She grunted in response.

"I just…I think it's all a game to you…" She frowned.

"Its not…" He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You're beautiful…and smart…" He kissed her neck and she tensed. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't care…" She shrugged.

"Liar." He scoffed.

"I just…it doesn't matter." She assured.

"How about shop? You always want to do that." He offered and she nodded no.

"You always make me try on those skimpy outfits…" She frowned.

"I won't…"

"Yes you will…" She stared at her lap.

"I'll go anywhere you want, sweetheart. You can have anything." He playfully kissed her neck.

"Sweetheart?" She laughed.

"Mhm…I'll treat you like a princess." He laid her on her side and she laughed as he tickled her.

"Alright…" She smiled.

-

She walked in his room. He told her he'd come for her but she figured she'd find him. She knocked and slowly opened his door. She saw him at his desk and he jumped.

"Manten! What did I tell you…" His voice trailed off. "What are you doing here?"

"I just…I was ready so…" She frowned and watched him frantically put small plastic bags in the gym bag. "What's?"

"Nothing!" He snapped and she winced.

"Is that…" She walked closer and saw the small amount of white powder in the bags.

"Its fucking none of your business, you little slut!" He jumped to his feet and she instinctively took a step back. "You know what you need to know and nothing else." He sighed and kicked the bag under his bed.

-

"Oh, there!" She pointed and practically ran. Hiten wasn't so amused, being basically the bag boy with full arms and a now thin wallet.

"Ugh…do we need to?" He sighed.

"Mhm!" She bobbed her head up and down as she held up a shirt from the rack. "What color?"

"Whatever color you want." He rolled his eyes and placed the bags on the floor.

"But they're different…I mean, warm colors are good for this time of year but the seasons almost over…" She frowned.

"Since when were you so into shopping?" He glared, annoyed.

"You've never really taken me…" She said as she picked up about three more tops.

"There was that one time…"

"Yeah and you…never mind…" Se blushed and looked down.

"Fine…"

"Can we go to a movie?" She asked with a smile.

"No." He answered sharply.

"What about princess?" She sat on his lap and brushed her lips against his.

"Fine…" He closed his eyes and leaned forward, but by then she was standing and browsing again. "Hey!"

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Spoiled little bitch." He mumbled and she giggled.

"Ok, I'm all set." He nodded.

"$487." The cashier said bluntly.

"Say what?" Hiten felt his jaw go slack.

"Did I stutter?" She glared and he growled. Masumi softly pecked his cheek and wrapped her arm around his. He grunted and threw five one-hundred dollar bills on the counter.

"Thank you." Masumi whispered.

"I'm gunna make you start taking bags."

"Let's take these to the car." She picked them up no problem and he stared wide-eyed.

"Why the fuck was I carrying them if you could?" He asked as he followed.

"Because you're so nice." She smiled.

-

"Is this a joke?" He whispered.

"Romantic comedies are good." She answered and picked up the popcorn.

"Fuck them…we're sitting in the back." He smirked.

"Are we?" She blushed.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

-

"Look at those assholes…" Bankotsu snickered from the back row as he watched the couple make-out.

"Why are we seeing this again?" Kagura crossed her arms.

"Because…I thought you wanted to see it!" Bankotsu defended.

"You're the one that suggested it…you like chick flicks, don't you?" She smirked as his cheeks reddened, though she couldn't see in the dark.

"N-No." He stammered.

"Aw, that's cute." She mocked and he crossed his arms. She leaned forward.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." He looked away.

"Pussy." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

-

"Ok, let's watch…the movie…" Masumi pulled away as he kissed her neck.

"Mhm…" He held his arms around her waist and she giggled.

"Sh, Hiten…" She nervously glanced around.

"Quit it!" A familiar voice yelled from above. Popcorn got thrown at their heads.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiten yelled back.

"Bankotsu…" Masumi mumbled. Hiten frowned at her as she crossed her arms and sunk down in her seat.

"We can leave…" He offered.

"No…" Her voice cracked.

"Do you want to…"

"Sh…" She slid down in her seat.

-

She crossed her arms and quickly paced out. Tears streamed down her face. She should've left with him. Hiten wouldn't be able to stop Bankotsu…

She believed it was because a part of her was still afraid of him.

Part of her would always fear him. She kept her gaze on her feet as she walked outside.

"Hey!" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Hiten. How did Bankotsu not see him? She just walked to the all too familiar navigator. He nearly jogged to keep up with her.

'I know but…I would've wanted to stay with him." She shrugged. He opened the door for her and walked around to the driver seat.

"Isn't that what you want anyway?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Sometimes…when you're mean to me…" She whispered. "But when you're nice…I like being with you…" She blushed and he frowned. "I…I just want both…" He held her hand that was on her lap and she jumped.

"It's ok…" He pecked her cheek. He expected her to pull away like she usually did, or perhaps tense. Maybe simply look away, but she didn't. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he heard a few soft sobs but kept his eyes on the road, trying to ignore the emotional thing.

The ride remained silent until they reached home. He took the bags out of the trunk before opening her door for her.

He knew she wouldn't try to run off anymore, it became sort of a routine, though. He watched her wipe away the remainder of her tears and frowned. She held his shoulder and stepped down, since his hands were full.

She walked beside him and stared down. Inside, Manten and Souten were gone. He walked her to her room and threw her bags on the bed before sitting beside them.

"What are you doing?" She whispered and sat beside him.

"Seeing what all my money went into." He answered matter-of-factly as he dug through a bag. He opened the box that held two-inch, Gucci heels. "Are you serious?" He stared at her and she shrugged. He sighed.

-

After about an hour, he was finally down to the last bag.

"Diamond studs…I might steal those…" He mumbled and she smirked. "Nail polish?"

"I haven't done my nails in a while." She scrunched her nose and looked at her bare nails.

"You women make a big deal out of nothing…when people look at you, they don't look at your nails." He rolled his eyes.

"It depends if they're worth looking at." She grabbed his hand and glared at his nails. "You bite?" She twisted her face in disgust.

"Hey, what I do with my nails is my business!" He barked and she giggled.

"Let me fix them." She smiled. She pulled out a nail file and he crossed his arms. "You said I could do whatever I wanted today." She teased. He bit his nail to mock her and she growled. She grabbed his hand and ferociously filed his nails. He struggled but she managed to hold his arm down long enough. He sighed and obediently let her do the other hand.

"Are you better now? Did that miraculously improve your mood?"

"Sort of…can you do mine?"

"What?" He asked in a flat voice.

"It's hard because I can't do anything with my left hand…" She frowned.

"I…don't know how." He argued.

"Fine…" She sighed and twirled her hair with her index finger.

"What do I get if I do it?" He asked impatiently.

"You can watch me change." She shrugged.

"Sex?"

"For painting my nails?" She asked in disbelief.

"Duh." He rolled his eyes.

"No." She crossed her arms.

"I'll do your toes too." He smiled hopefully.

"No…I don't want to." She looked down and he frowned.

"Fine." He roughly grabbed her hand and sat beside her. He placed it on her thigh and opened the polish. She smirked watching him.

He licked his upper lip and hunched over her hand to try and perfect the simple task. He moved slowly but it came out neatly.

"Is it too much wo…"

"Sh!" He silenced her and she sighed.

After a half hour, he finished her hands.

"Damn…" He muttered.

"You didn't need to drag that out." She smiled.

"Don't you dare mess those up." He glared. "Now change." He crossed his arms and rested his back against the headboard.

"I don't want to mess them up." She continued to smile.

"Change." He repeated. She crawled in front of him and stood on her knees.

Slowly, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She slowly pulled her arms out of the low-cut t-shirt and saw his perverted smile plastered on his face, though she knew he was annoyed by her teasing.

She slipped her thumbs in her skirt beside her hips and bit her bottom lip. His eyebrow twitched and her smirk widened. She made sure to slip it down at an extremely slow pace and crawled out of it. She was down to her lace bra and panties and still standing on her knees.

"I didn't say stop…" He glared.

"All I needed to do was change; I never needed to get completely naked." She taunted. He snarled. She rolled her eyes and unhooked her bra. She threw it at him before searching for a shirt.

"I didn't get to see." He whined. She rolled her eyes and faced him. "Come here." He whispered and she glared. "We won't do anything." She slowly crawled over to him. She was between his legs as he sat up and blushed at her exposure.

He slipped one arm around her waist and she gasped.

"Sh…" He cooed. He pulled her so close that her bare chest pressed against his and he smirked. He kissed her neck and her cheek and she frowned. "Fine." He stopped and let go.

"Are you…angry?" She whispered. He threw his shirt at her and she put it on.

"No." He glanced around the room.

"It's just…you said you wouldn't and…"

"I know what I said!" He barked.

"Sorry." She whispered and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"I just haven't been laid in a while." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing…" He sighed as his cheeks reddened. She crawled back between his legs and rested against him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Damnit stop that!" He barked and she winced. He wrapped his arms around her

-

'Hello?'

'Bankotsu?' Hiten whispered.

'It's you…isn't it?' There was anger in his voice.

'Yeah…you know I've been waiting…I'm raising the stakes…' He looked around to make sure nobody was listening.

'What? You can't do that!' He protested.

'Five thousand extra dollars.' He hung up. It may not be a lot, but he knew he'd be able to keep her a little longer.

For some reason, that made him feel better.


	11. Love and Fear

"Masumi!" Hiten ran in the room and jumped on her bed.

"Hm?" She shifted her wait and rolled on her back to look up to him with lidded eyes. "What?"

"We're moving…" He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Ok, ok." She pushed him off and he growled. "Five more minutes." She rolled on her side.

"Now." He barked and she shook her hand as if to dismiss him. He roughly grabbed her wrist, flipped her on her back, and pinned them beside her head.

"Hiten…stop…" She whined.

"Get your ass up!" He shouted and she winced.

"What's your problem?"

"What makes you think you can ignore me?" He snapped. "Well?" She shook her and her lower lip trembled. "Answer me!"

"Nothing." She whimpered and he frowned.

"What did I tell you about being afraid of me?" He demanded and she stared at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Why are you…?" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm asking you a question!"

"You said not to be…"

"Then why are you?"

"Because you're yelling at me!" She yelled.

"Because I'm yelling at you?" He repeated in disbelief. "You've been through way worse."

"Because of you…" She whispered.

"Dammit." He growled through his teeth and she tensed.

"Don't hurt me!" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Stop saying that!"

"Hiten?" Manten stood in the doorway. He loosened his hold on her and pulled away. "We should get moving…"

"Right…." He crawled off Masumi's bed and watched her curl up in a ball.

"Am I driving again?"

"Yeah…" He snapped himself out of his daze and calmed his anger.

"Alright…just…Souten and I will be downstairs…" He shut the door behind him. Hiten sighed and felt the weight on the bed shift as she crawled off. He glanced over his shoulder and watched her pulled clothes out of her drawers with a frown on her face. She was used to the routine now.

His expression remained blank and he didn't even realize he rolled over completely so his body faced her.

"What?" She whispered and he snapped out his daze yet again.

"Nothing."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Why are you questioning me?" He crossed his arms.

"I thought you said…you would be kind to me?"

"I've given you the loose leash long enough…you're lucky you've gotten away with as much as you have." He sneered and her frown deepened.

"Then no."

"No what?"

"No…I don't want any part of a relationship with you…" She answered hesitantly.

"And who gave you the choice?" He glared. She blushed and ignored the comment. "Nobody." He stood up and walked beside her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up to him. "You are mine." He whispered and she tensed.

He pressed his lips against hers and she instinctively pulled away. He growled but left the room.

-

He opened the door for her and sat beside her in the back seat. She crossed her arms and legs and scooted away. He glared through the corner of his eyes but she never looked up from her lap.

He grabbed her wrist and she pulled away from him.

"Don't start." He whispered through his teeth. He watched her bow her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

"What's going on?" Souten looked back from the front seat.

"Nothing, turn around and don't you _dare_ look back here." Hiten barked and his sister obediently faced forward. Mausmi pressed her side against the door as far away as she could sit from him.

He slowly moved closer to her and she felt her body tremble. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He pulled her on his lap and she squirmed to try and free himself from his embrace. He held her tightly by the waist until she stopped.

"Relax…" He whispered and pulled her back so her side rested against his chest. She rubbed her arms as he softly kissed her neck. "Just be a good girl…"

"I don't want to be!" She shrieked. Manten winced and slightly swerved on the road. She pushed him away and fell on her back. He growled as his brother slammed onto the brakes and he fell on the floor.

"Hiten?" Souten frowned, terrified.

"Dammit, Manten, pull over."

"Yes, brother." He did as he was told. Hiten roughly grabbed Masumi's arm and dragged her out of the car.

"Get in the back with Souten." He ordered. Manten led the now crying Souten to the backseat and they settled in. Masumi leaned her head against the window and bit her bottom lip. Hiten angrily continued the silent ride.

-

He opened her door and she nearly fell out of the car. He held her arm for support as she woke up fully. It was night now and they were in front of another home.

"Sh." He whispered. She realized the vehicle was empty of everything but her. He offered her a hand and she ignored the gesture, still annoyed and afraid by his actions. She stepped down and managed to keep her balance.

He frowned and wrapped an arm around her waist. She tensed but didn't struggle.

"I'm…sorry…" He whispered. She cocked her head at him as they walked inside. He walked her down the hall and she realized it wasn't necessarily her room. "I…I don't like seeing you scared…"

"Mhm…" She nodded and sat on the bed.

"You…don't need to stay in here if you don't want." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Is this your room?" She mumbled.

"Yeah…" He answered and watched her shrug. He sat beside her and she tightly crossed her legs. "I won't…I'm done…if you don't want me to…"

"Liar." She whispered.

"I mean it…" He faced her and she refused to meet his gaze. "I…love you…" He finished in a dry voice and she looked up to him with confusion.

"Then why do you hurt me?"

"Because….I don't want anyone else to have you…" He felt his face get hot.

"But you can't control me."

"But I'd like to…"

"But you can't." She whispered an argument.

"You're beautiful when you smile." He looked up to her again. She looked down and blushed. "And when you're happy…even though I've only seen you happy a few times…"

"Stop…"

"And when you laugh…I love it when you laugh…" He scoffed. "You're always beautiful, though…even when you don't try to be…"

"Hiten…you scared me…"

"and when you get flirty…you look cute…" He smirked up to her. "So…" He stopped when her lips crashed against his. She held the sides of his face in her hands and leaned forward. He fell on his back and she laid on top of him. She pulled away and smirked down to him. "Are you…crying?"

She blushed and wiped away any tears.

"I…I don't know…" She frowned to him.

"You don't know what?"

"If…I could stay with you…"

"Just for now…" He leaned forward. Her frown deepened and he continued to smirk. He grabbed her ribs and tickled her. She laughed loudly as he rolled her on her back and laid on top of her. She smiled to him.

"For now…" She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Do you want to?"

"I want it." She answered quickly and he smiled.

"How hard?" He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Hard…" She whispered and placed her hands on his chest. He stood on his knees and ripped his shirt over his head. He claimed her neck with his tongue and she giggled. "And _long_…" She moaned seductively.

"I think I can…do that…" He mumbled with his face still buried in her shoulder. His hands wandered to the front of her pants and he struggled.

"Hurry…" She whispered. "Or I'll change my mind." He growled to the remark and his hands moved quicker. He finally undid the buttons and roughly tugged at them. "_Now_…" She moaned.

"Shut up!" He grunted. He sat on his knees and pulled her pants down her legs hastily. She slipped her ankles out and sat up in front of him. She undid his pants and he quickly pulled them off. He jumped on top of her and pinned her wrists beside her head.

"_Mm_…."

"I'm going to tear you apart…" He whispered and she giggled. He harshly pulled her up by her shoulders and pulled her shirt over her head. She pushed him on his back and sat on his waist.

She brought her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. He smirked with a lustful glint in his eyes and she blushed as she slowly removed the small piece of clothing. He held her hips and she gasped as he moved her in a circular motion. He flipped her below him and removed his boxers in the blink of an eye.

He held the bottom of her thighs in the air as he pushed himself into her. Her back lifted off the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You like that?" He grunted.

"_Yes_." She moaned and he smirked. He continued in and out of her and her moans and facial expressions kept his smug expression. She licked her lips and he forced his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away to catch his breath and tried to increase his speed. She shifted her hips to give him better access and he gladly took it.

"_Hiten_…" She whispered and panted.

"Who do you belong…to?" He whispered.

"_You_!" She answered without second thought.

"Good girl." He groaned as her body moved with his.

"_Deeper_…" She whispered again in his ear and he complied. "Don't…_stop_…"

"I won't." He squeezed his eyes shut and she grabbed his shoulders tightly to pull him closer.

He continued pumping in and out of her, increasing speed, but felt himself grow tired. He pulled out and her breaths got sharp. He flipped her on her stomach and she gasped as he entered her again.

He thrust inside of her one last time before pulling out and collapsing on her.

"I…I love you…" She whispered as he rolled off her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Her ring tone went off and they jumped. He pecked her forehead.

He dug through the pockets of his jeans that were on the bed and cleared his throat.

'Yeah?'

'Hiten?' Bankotsu's voice asked calmly.

'Yeah.' He tried not to sound breathless.

'I have the money.' He answered. Hiten dropped the phone.

What was he supposed to do now?


	12. Letting Go

"Hiten? Masumi whispered as she sat up. He frowned and slipped on his boxers.

"Wait here." He picked up the phone and walked out of the room. She pulled up the sheet to cover up her body and rested on her side. It was only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours since he had walked out.

His reaction to the phone call concerned her. He wasn't smug he almost looked…afraid. She snapped out of her thoughts when he walked back in and threw the phone carelessly on the nightstand.

"Who was it?" She asked almost immediately.

"Nobody." He assured as he crawled behind her. He slipped under the covers and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just relax." He kissed the back of her neck.

-

She frowned as she awoke in the morning. He was gone and she was left sore. She slowly eased herself up and threw on a nightgown and some panties.

She walked around and eventually found the kitchen.

"Hiten?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" She jumped when she heard his voice. He was sitting on a stool behind the island counter holding his head, though his expression appeared calm.

"Are you alright?" She kept her legs shut tightly to hide some of the pain and he sighed.

"Yeah…come here." He ordered in a whisper. She cocked her eyebrow and cautiously walked to him. He pushed back in his chair and patted his lap. She sat down slowly and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where's Souten?"

"It's her first day of school." He answered in a dry voice.

"Oh…" She frowned. "Am I in trouble?" She mumbled.

"No, why would you say that?" He looked up to her with soft, scarlet eyes.

"Because you seem upset…did I do something wrong?" She asked shyly.

"No." He answered bluntly.

"Are you angry?"

"Somewhat." He shrugged.

"At me?" She asked quickly.

"I said no!" He barked and she winced. "Don't…just…did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" She faced him again.

"What you told me last night….that you loved me." He reminded. Her face got red and she looked to her lap as she shrugged. "Just answer me."

"I think so…I don't really know…I've never loved anyone before." She explained.

"But either way you would rather go back to your brother than stay with me?" He asked with slight anticipation.

"Why?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up to him.

"Just answer me." She shrugged. "Dammit, forget it!" He snapped and she instinctively jumped off his lap.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled quickly and he frowned.

"Just…go get changed."

"Why?"

"Just do it…wear jeans or something, though, its cold." He finished. She stared blankly before obeying.

-

He led her to the car. She still felt achy but he insisted she get in the car. She was too embarrassed to explain her 'situation' to him anyway. He got in the driver seat.

"Where are we going?" She asked timidly.

"Don't worry about it." He answered more harshly than he intended and she gave him a nervous stare. "It's a surprise." He explained with a smirk. She blushed and nodded. She held his hand and he smiled.

She stared out the window as they continued the ride.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. She giggled and obeyed. After a few minutes, she felt the Navigator come to a stop and heard him walk out. Her door opened and he held her hand as he helped her down.

She wrapped her arms around his and kept her eyes shut. She heard a door open and shut and they were now inside somewhere. He pulled out a chair and she sat down.

"You can open." He whispered in her ear. She glanced around the small room in confusion, and then looked down to the table in front of her. The picture of Bankotsu and her, now slightly crinkled, was underneath a diamond bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as she held up the picture.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged.

"And what's this for?" She blushed.

"An 'I'm sorry'." He shrugged and sheepishly looked to his feet. She stood up and gently pecked his lips.

"I forgive you." She smiled. "Where are we…?"

"My mother…she owned a beach house too…" He walked outside and she followed. "She loved them…she painted and stuff, I hardly came out here, though."

"Where is your mother now?"

"She died." He answered dryly.

"I'm sorry." She frowned.

"It's alright…Masumi?"

"Yeah?" She walked beside him on the beach.

"Bankotsu…he…you're going back to him." He faced her.

"What do you mean? I don't need to go back now…I'm happy with you." She answered with a cracking voice.

"No…he has the money." He explained. "We're meeting him tonight…Manten is counting it right now…" He sighed.

"But…" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she stopped walking. He did the same and wrapped his arms around both her shoulders. She buried her face in his chest. "I'm not ready to leave yet…"

-

They sat on the couch now. Her body faced him as she sat on his lap with her legs folded at his sides and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Masumi…you're the one that said this wouldn't work…." He reminded.

"I know but…"

"I don't want to give you back yet but…" He shrugged.

"Why do you speak of me as if I'm an object?"

"How so?"

"Giving me back…like…"

"That's all you are, an object of trade." He sighed.

"But you said…" Her back shot up to face him.

"We both said some things, ok?" He softly pecked her lips and she pulled away. "We cannot grow attached to each other."

"But…" More tears became visible in her eyes. She tensed when she felt his hands slide up the backs of her thighs.

"Just sh…you'll be ok…" He leaned forward to kiss her neck and she tried to push him away. He grabbed two handfuls of her ass and she gasped as he pulled her as close as he could.

"I…don't want to."

"Just one more time…" He whispered in her hair.

"No." She struggled again.

"Stop." He glared and she instantly froze. He stood on his knees and dropped her back against the couch. He pulled his shirt over his head and she watched him cautiously. "You're so beautiful…" He whispered as he bent over and undid her jeans. She tried to hold her legs shut.

"Please…"

"In a few minutes, you'll be begging for me to continue…promise…" He put his weight on her when he was eye-level and softly brushed his lips against hers. He sat back on his knees between her legs and slowly slid her jeans off. She looked to the side and frowned.

He leaned down so he was eye-level with her crotch and used his mouth to slide her panties off. She bit her bottom lip and he smirked. He roughly grabbed her hips and sat her on his lap. She yelped and held his shoulders.

"Take your shirt off…" He whispered as he wrapped on arm loosely around her waist and slid his free hand underneath her shirt.

"I don't want to…"

"I'll fuck you just like this and trust me; it'll hurt so bad you won't be able to walk straight." He threatened. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"We don't need to…" She mumbled.

"I'll take care of the bra…turn around." He whispered and let her go. She crawled so her back faced him and felt her bra become unhooked. He grabbed her back and bent her over until she was on her hands and knees. She felt his weight shift and then gasped when he entered her.

She tried to resist the urge to moan but failed miserably. He pounded in and out at a quick pace and felt her knees get weak. He pulled out and flipped her on her back. He bit her breast and her toes curled. Her legs spread wide and he kissed down her stomach.

"What's my name, Masumi?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"_Hiten_!" She moaned and he smirked. He pushed his tongue inside of her and her back arched.

"You like that? You want it to stop?"

"_No_." She spread her legs in the air now and he smirked. He licked his fingers and stuck those in next. He crawled back on top of her and watched her squeeze her eyes shut and look away over and over. He bit her neck and her eyes snapped open.

"Don't you dare look away from me." He barked and she frowned. "You feel ready again." He pulled his fingers out.

"_Yes_…" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he thrust inside of her. She gasped and rocked her body with his.

"Masumi…" He grunted. He sat up and held her lower back so she was still with him and she buried her face in his shoulder. She shifted her hips and he took the access. She felt her body tremble as he became rougher and now was partly screaming in pain.

He groaned as he dug inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and then he pulled out of her. He fell against her, sweating and panting.

"Do you…do you hate me now?" He whispered and she cocked her head at him. "You need to hate me…so I can let you go."

-

They drove in silence. She leaned against her door and stared out the window blankly. She jumped when the car stopped.

"Here." He threw her the cell phone and she stared blankly. "I…have my number in it. If you need anything…" He shrugged. She just nodded. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. He took in a deep breath.

-

"He said seven 'o clock." Bankotsu anxiously looked around the restaurant.

"Calm down, Bankotsu." Renkotsu put a hand on his shoulder, though he was just as concerned.

"Look!" Jakotsu happily pointed.

Masumi was in a black mini skirt and a purple, low-cut, v-neck t-shirt and had her arm wrapped around Hiten's. They approached the booth and Hiten let Masumi sit before he did.

"I don't want a scene." Bankotsu whispered.

"Manten counted everything, it was right. I get my prize, and you get yours." Hiten replied coldly. Bankotsu's brows knotted together but softened when he looked to his sister.

Masumi sat with her legs and arms crossed and stared at her lap. She shifted her weight, obviously uncomfortable, and was fiercely biting her bottom lip.

"I told you it was." Bankotsu answered.

"You aren't trusted." Hiten said smugly.

"Neither are you."

"Bankotsu, you need to trust me. Who's been taking care of your precious sister for two months?" He asked cockily. Bankotsu went to lean forward but stopped when Renkotsu grabbed his arm. "What's wrong? You don't want to stay?"

"No, I want my sister and I want out."

"Fine…Masumi, you're brother wants you." Hiten glanced at her. She just continued staring at her lap. "Aw, don't be scared." He grabbed her chin and Bankotsu growled. "No kiss goodbye?" He smirked.

"Don't you…" Bankotsu started.

"Bankotsu, he's just trying to get you mad." Jakotsu reasoned.

"No." Masumi whispered.

"Just a little one." He smirked and softly pressed his lips against hers. She kept her eyes open and gasped when he groped her thigh. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth and she moaned lightly, and then blushed. She watched Bankotsu grow angry through the corner of her eyes and pushed Hiten off.

He nodded and glanced at her up and down. He slid off the booth and offered her a hand. She took it and stood up. She felt a light tap as she walked by him and jumped in the seat beside Bankotsu.

"Make sure you take care of her." Hiten smirked.

"Don't you dare-" Bankotsu was cut off.

"And be a good girl, Masumi." He winked and left. Masumi nervously rubbed her arms. She was sore and tired and for some reason upset.

"Its ok, now, you're with us." Bankotsu hugged her and she leaned her head on his chest, letting one tear slide down her cheek.


	13. Adjustments

Bankotsu frowned as he sat beside her in the driver seat. She was quiet and he glanced at her every so often. Jakotsu and Renkotsu sat in the back seat. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and that killed him.

They stopped in front of Renkotsu's apartment. They dropped off Jakotsu and it was only so long before they reached their own home. He frowned at her before getting out. She waited for someone to let her out; it was force of habit now.

"You coming?" Bankotsu asked from outside. She snapped out of her daze and nodded as she stepped down from the dark grey Escalade. She jogged to catch up with him and he opened the door for her. She cautiously walked in and jumped when he shut the door behind him. "Relax." Bankotsu whispered.

"I know…" She mumbled. She had changed. He missed the fun-loving, loud, always speaks her mind, sarcastic Masumi…not what that bastard had created. A shy, timid, afraid girl.

"Do you…want to stay up for a little while? It is early but I know you're probably exhausted." He rubbed the back of his neck and she tensed.

"Why would I be exhausted?" She asked shyly.

"Well…you haven't been home in a while is all…here, you sit down." He led her to the couch. "And I'll handle supper, ok?" He smiled and she nodded. He grabbed the blanket that hung over the couch and covered her up. He pecked her forehead and she faintly smiled. "Alright, what do you want? Pizza? Steak? Anything." He smiled with slight enthusiasm.

"Since when did you become a chef?" She smiled.

"I only cook when I need to." He winked and she giggled. He practically ran for the kitchen and she put on the TV.

After an hour, he exited the kitchen with two bowls. She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Spaghetti O's." He shrugged. "Guess it's been a while since I used the stove." He smiled and she nodded. "I know I've asked you before but…did he really take care of you?"

"Yeah…can we….not talk about it right now?" She frowned.

"I guess it's just…I was so worried…" He looked to his lap. "And…I couldn't protect you. I wasn't there to help you and…" He stopped when she pecked his cheek.

"I don't blame you." She mumbled and he nodded.

"How was your birthday?"

"Nice." She looked down and dismissed the memory of Hiten being nice to her.

"We're still going to do something." He assured.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, princess." He smiled. She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, that bastard won't get anywhere near you now."

"I know." She finished her 'meal' and put the bowl on the coffee table. "Can we sleep out here tonight?"

"Huh? Uh…sure…"

"I'm going to change."

"Wait." He dug through his pocket and growled when he spotted the diamond necklace on her neck. He ripped it off and she yelped. "Here." He held her for-star pendant necklace out and her eyes lit up. "I'll put it on." He offered and her eyes got wide. _His_ name was still there.

"No…I'll do it." She snatched the necklace away and he frowned as he watched her run up the steps.

-

She groaned as she awoke. She was sleeping on her side and Bankotsu's head rested against her hip. She knew he was terrified of losing her again and would take any closeness he could. She was close to most of his 'brothers', too.

Renkotsu was a genius. He assisted her in schoolwork and any time she needed it. He actually tutored her one year and since then she's done great. He's also probably the most rational. He'll make better decisions because he thinks before he acts.

Suikotsu could be one of the sweetest guys she knew. He did have a split personality, but even when he was having his 'dark' moments, he took care of her as much as he could.

She wasn't close to Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, or Kyokotsu, though. They always irked her…especially Mukotsu.

Then there was Jakotsu. He was probably her best friend. When ever she couldn't talk to Bankotsu, he'd be there to listen. He knew more secrets about her than anyone and he never slipped to her brother, which meant the world to her. She loved his sarcasm, even if it was directed towards her, she knew better than to take it seriously.

Bankotsu stirred and she smiled. She stroked his bangs and he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." He lazily rolled on his back and she sighed. "Go check the mail."

"You." She playfully kicked him and he looked up to her.

"I was thinking we could have a big dinner here or something…I mean, everyone's been worried…if you aren't up to it…"

"That sounds fine." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner."

"I already told you its fine."

"What did he do to you?"

"What do you mean?" She felt her face get red.

"I saw the way he looked at you…and talked to you…and you're so timid now…" He sat up. "What did he do to you?"

"N-Nothing…" She looked down.

"Don't lie to me, Masumi." He glared.

"Nothing happened!" She snapped.

"Did he force himself on you?"

"No…" She crossed her arms and whispered.

"Look at me!"

"He didn't fucking rape me!" She yelled and he growled.

"Then just tell me what happened! I know you aren't this paranoid for nothing!" He barked and she just bowed her head. "Answer me!" He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. She flinched.

"Don't hurt me!" She whimpered and his eyes softened.

"Did he hit you?" He asked and she still refused to meet his gaze. "Masumi…" He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so, so, sorry…" A tear rolled down his cheek as she returned his embrace, tears stained her face. "I'm so sorry." He rocked back and forth.

-

"Hiten?" Manten whispered as he walked in his brother's room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just…thinking…"

"It's only been one day…"

"I miss her so fucking much."

"At least give her some time with her brother." Manten suggested.

"Yeah…I know…" He sighed.

"Just…try and get some rest."

-

She frowned as she waked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She was dressed in another pair of pajamas and she sat on her bed. She opened her phone and saw everything unchanged. She went through the contacts and bit her bottom lip when she reached his name.

She flipped the phone shut when her door opened. She threw it on her nightstand.

"Masumi?" Bankotsu walked in.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about…before….I…I don't want to scare you."

"It's ok…"

"I just…I was talking to Renkotsu…and he suggested maybe…therapy?" He frowned. "I mean, I don't like the thought but…you should probably talk to somebody and you obviously won't talk to me." He sat on the edge of her bed.

"I…I can't tell you…"

"Why?" He asked. "I'm your brother…you can trust me…"

"No because…I just can't…"

"But…"

"Bankotsu…it's because you're my brother I can't."

"Is there someone else you want to talk to?"

"No." She said quickly and watched his eyes show hurt.

"Alright…I'm still considering therapy, ok?" He watched her nod. "But you know I'm here for you?"

"Mhm." She looked down again.

"And I always will be."

"Yeah."

"Ok." He pecked her cheek.

-

She quietly sat at the table and ate. Her head was bowed down and she ate slowly. Bankotsu continued to frown as he watched her. How long would she be like this?

Renkotsu assured him it would be a huge adjustment, especially if she was being abused, but he still couldn't understand why she wouldn't just tell him. Suikotsu said it may be personal, which only infuriated him more.

"I'm done." She mumbled and he snapped out of his trance. He nodded and picked up her half-empty plate. He glanced at her but she never lifted her head to face him.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered and she shrugged. "Do you want to do anything today?"

"No…" She whispered.

"Masumi…"

"I already said I don't want to talk about it." She glared. He sighed but nodded.

He was ready to go after Hiten, but Renkotsu convinced him to wait. They both agreed she had been put through enough and he would get Hiten back on his own time, after he was sure she was alright.

But it seemed as though she was making no progress.


	14. Secret Visits

It had been exactly one month since she returned home and Masumi's life was slowly falling back in place.

It was agreed next month she would start her college courses. She gained contact with all her friends and her personality was starting to show again.

Right now, Bankotsu was at work and she was at home. She was doing simple chores to occupy herself.

She convinced herself she never loved him. At the time, he was simply all she had for support and she was vulnerable enough to accept it….naive to believe the feelings were real.

She heard the front door open and tensed. It was only noon.

"Bankotsu?" She yelled as she finished stripping his bed. She walked in the doorway and poked her head out. "Is that you?" She walked out of the room and down the narrow hallway.

It was silent now and it irked her. She quickly paced to her room but stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"This isn't funny…" She whispered with her back still faced to him. She didn't turn around out of fear that it _wasn't_ her brother.

"I'm not laughing." A familiar voice responded and her eyes got wide.

"…Bankotsu?" She whispered hopefully.

"No…" The voice snickered and she felt two hands hold her hips. She tensed but didn't dare look behind her. "Guess again…" He whispered in her ear.

"H-Hiten…" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Good girl." He kissed her neck.

"How…"

"You think I get you around for a month without the cops knowing and not know how to pick a lock?" He scoffed. "Why so tense?" He mumbled and slowly rocked her hips. She felt tears well up in her eyes. The mixture of emotions she thought were buried was all resurfacing.

"I…just please…he might be home soon…" She lied.

"I know how long he'll be gone…" He smirked. "Look at me." He whispered and she slowly turned her head until she met his gaze. He grabbed her wrists and twirled her around to face him.

"I…" Her voice trailed off as he softly brushed his fingertips against her bangs and got a better glimpse of her face. He caressed her face with the back of his hand and she subconsciously leaned in.

"I missed you…" He said coolly. He stepped closer to her and she stepped away. "Don't be like that."

"You need to leave." She pointed to the door.

"Hah, you're bossing me around? You can't even say you didn't miss it." He walked closer and she continued to step back until her back was against the wall. He grabbed the bottom of her thigh with one hand and held it beside his hip and licked his fingers on his other hand.

"No…" She whispered. Her back arched and her nails dug into his shoulders as he stuck them inside of her.

"Mm…so wet." He softly bit her neck and she moaned.

"_Hiten_…" She panted.

"Mhm?" He looked up to her with a lustful glint in his eyes.

"Not…not now…later…" She pleaded. He frowned and pulled out of her. He felt her muscles relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "I missed you, too…"

He rubbed his hand on the back of her shoulder in a soothing manner.

"I'm here now…" He heard her whimper. "I won't hurt you…"

"I know it's just…it's been so long and…"

"Sh…" He rocked her back and forth before scooping her in his arms. He walked around for about five minutes before finding her room and setting her on her bed.

"Hiten…"

"Hm?" He asked as he rested beside her.

"You should leave…"

"I want you." He smirked. "I want you back."

"No…" She frowned and stroked his hair.

"You will end up back there one way or another…know that." He glared and she just nodded and kept her gaze on the ceiling. "Can we?"

"What?"

"You know…" He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Just…once…" She smirked.

-

Bankotsu sighed as he pulled in. It was well on nine at night and he was exhausted. He walked inside and threw his keys on the table.

"Masumi, I'm home!" He yelled. His sister ran down the steps in her pajamas, her hair was damp and a smile on her face.

"How was work?" She asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Uh…fine…did you just shower?"

"Not too long ago." She shrugged.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked skeptically and she shrugged.

"Just in a good mood." She answered and sat beside him.

"You look like me after sex…except without the dick." He glanced at her and she laughed.

"Calm down, nobody was here." She assured and he nodded.

"Alright…" He sighed.

"Hungry?" She offered.

"Nah, it's ok."

"Alright…I'm going to bed." She jumped from her seat.

"It's early."

"I'm just tired." She gave him a quick hug before walking up the steps.

-

She laid on her bed, wide awake. She knew if anyone knew her moods it was Bankotsu and she didn't want him to get too suspicious. Her mind flooded with thoughts of Hiten.

She didn't like the way he said she'd be returning to him. What did he plan? She shuddered at the thought.

"Masumi?" Bankotsu knocked.

"Come in!" She cleared her throat to seem unflustered.

"Hey uh…I'm going with Ja and Kagura to the movies….if you want to stay here then that's cool but…do you want to go?" He offered. "I mean…you said you were tired or whatever…"

"I'll go." She smiled.

-

"All the freaks sit in the back." Kagura complained.

"Yeah but how do we get to throw stuff at people and make fun of them if we're in the front?" Banotsu reasoned and she rolled her eyes. They sat in the back row. "Are you mad?" He whispered to Kagura.

"Nope." She crossed her arms. He playfully kissed her neck. "Stop…" She laughed lightly.

"Hey, look, its Inuyasha!" Jakotsu pointed.

"Who's he with?" Kagura asked.

"Some broad….about 5 out of 10…black hair white top…" Jakotsu squinted to look.

"Is he still juggling with Kik and Kag?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah…" Jakotsu and Kagura answered in unison.

"Damn….I wish I could…" Bankotsu stopped himself when Kagura glared at him.

"Wanna finish that?" Kagura asked and he sunk down in his seat.

"No…"

-

"This movie blows…" Masumi sighed.

"I hate chick flicks." Kagura agreed.

"Fuck yes…what about you, Banks?" Jakotsu asked.

"Sh…" Bankotsu silenced him and put his full attention on the movie. Tears were in the backs of his eyes.

"He has this new kick." Kagura explained.

"Shut up!" Bankotsu whispered.

"Softie." Jakotsu childishly crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Hey!"

"What?" Kagura glanced at him.

"Listen….that guy is fingering that chick!" He whispered and pointed.

"No shit…right now?" She leaned forward. Masumi rolled her eyes. "Talk about no class…" She smirked as the girl gasped and quietly moaned in his mouth.

"I know huh? Well…I guess she isn't that bad…for a dirty slut anyway." Jakotsu snickered. Masumi looked forward and her eyes got wide. She had seen that figure enough to know who it was.

Jakotsu threw popcorn at them and Masumi felt tears well up in her eyes. It was Hiten. He _was_ fingering another woman. And he seemed pretty satisfied with himself. He completely ignored Jakotsu's shots at his head.

"Man-whore!" Kagura yelled and Jakotsu laughed. Bankotsu nudged them. Hiten angrily looked up and glared at the two. His eyes got wide when he saw Bankotsu, completely distracted by the movie, and then his jaw went slack when he saw Masumi…staring right at him.

"I…need to go to the bathroom…" Masumi stood up. Hiten crawled over the girl and tripped over her lap.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a fake pout.

"Fucking stay here." He whispered and ran out.

"Aw…I think we embarrassed him." Jakotsu taunted.

-

Masumi looked in the mirror and tried to keep her tears from falling. Her mascara would leave evidence. She heard the door open and quickly tried to regain her composure.

"Masumi…" Hiten walked around the corner. Her back shot up.

"Go away." She whispered.

"Masumi…" He repeated.

"I said go away." She crossed her arms and continued to watch him through the mirror.

"Don't be like that…" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she shook it off. "Somebody's getting ballsy…maybe I gave you too much freedom." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist, still behind her.

"Who was she?"

"Nobody…" He whispered.

"Then why were you touching her?" She knotted her brows together.

"Because you weren't there." He answered coolly.

"You…I just…no. I want you to stay away from me." She said harshly.

"No…you don't." He scoffed.

"Yes I do." She squirmed free of his hold. He grabbed her hips and turned her around. He sat her on the countertop beside on of the sinks and stood between her legs. "Stop!" She struggled.

"Its locked…nobody will find you." He pulled the strap of her tank top off her shoulder and softly kissed it. He tugged at her panties and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer.

He pulled them down to her ankles and she kicked them off. He quickly undid his pants and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed himself inside of her. She bit down on the nape of his neck to keep from moaning and he grunted as he rammed himself in and out of her.

She hissed as he became rougher and dove deeper. He continued to grunt occasionally, but wore his cocky smile the whole time.

"I…still own you…" He whispered and her eyes snapped open. Still inside of her, he picked her up off the counter and slammed her back against the wall. "Say it." He barked as she struggled to keep her knees from giving out. She wrapped one leg around his waist now and the other was used to support herself.

"_No_…" She dug her nails in his back. He harshly pulled out and spun her around. Her chest pressed tightly against the wall and he began banging her from behind. Her palms clutched the walls as he wrapped one arm around her waist and slid his free hand up her shirt.

"Say it." He growled. His hand reached her breast and he struggled to get around her bra and she gasped as his hand that was on her lower stomach slid down and lifted up the front of her skirt. Her knees got weak as he continued with her backside and his fingers took her front.

"_Yes_…" She moaned. With his fingers inside, he managed to hold her in standing position.

"Who owns you?" He repeated.

"_You_…" She hissed.

"Say it."

"_**You**_ _fucking own me_…" She moaned and he smirked. He pulled out of both sides and she slid down the wall. He picked her up and sat her back on the counter. Her back leaned against the wall behind her as she panted. He spread her legs and softly stuck his tongue into her damp flesh. She gasped and curled her toes to the best of her ability.

When he finished, he picked her panties up off the ground and slid them up her legs. He grabbed her hips when they were at her knees and pulled her to the ground. She held his shoulders to keep from falling over as he bent down and pulled them up. He adjusted them and her chest pressed against his.

"Good girl." He pecked her forehead. She leaned against him and he held her close. She continued to breathe heavily. "You are mine…" He whispered. She just continued to rest her head on its side and stare. "You always were and you always will be…" He finished.

"No other girls…" She whispered. He frowned. There was a knock on the door and they jumped.

"Masumi?" It was Kagura.

"Go ahead." He pecked her cheek.

"What do I tell them?" She looked up to him.

"You were sick or something." He shrugged.

"I love you…" She whispered. He nodded and gently kissed her lips.

"Behave." He smirked and watched her leave.


	15. Hurtful Realizations

"Look, all I'm saying is I'm picking the movie next time." Jakotsu sighed as they walked in the apartment. Masumi told them all she was sick and that's why she didn't return. They bought it.

"It was descent." Bankotsu shrugged.

"You were all for it." Kagura smirked.

"No I just…Masumi likes the romantic movies and I figure it's been a while since she's seen one!" He defended.

"He let me watch them…he didn't enjoy them, though." She answered; texting on her phone. She looked up when she realized they were all staring at her. "What?"

"You watched romantic comedies with the bastard that kidnapped you?" Jakotsu asked in disbelief.

"Well…yeah…it's not like he locked me in my room all the time." She shrugged and realized she was probably saying too much.

"Masumi, you were in the hospital because of him!" Bankotsu shouted as he felt his temper rise.

"How do you know that?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Suikotsu found out you were there…he didn't fucking feed you!"

"Because I said something really bad." She argued and then realized she was sticking up for him.

"So you speak your mind and he starves you?"

"N-No….I said one really, really bad thing….it was the night you got arrested…" She frowned.

"Bankotsu, lighten up." Jakotsu nudged him.

"No, she should not think speaking her mind will get her punished!"

"So yelling at her will fucking help?" Kagura yelled now. Masumi slipped out of the room unnoticed while the three argued. She ran to her room and buried her face in the pillow. She let out a muffled scream.

She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. She heard someone stomp on the steps and took in a deep breath before sitting up. Bankotsu opened the door.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and she nodded. "Look…I know you've been through a lot and I try not to judge your situation it just…I get so angry thinking about him and…" He was cut off when her phone rang. He nodded and she bit her bottom lip as she looked at the caller ID. "You gunna take it?" He saw fear in her eyes and growled.

He snatched the phone and felt his anger all over again. HITEN, it read clearly.

"Bankotsu, no…" She whispered and he flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" Hiten asked.

"How did you get my sister's number you bastard?" He demanded and heard Hiten scoff.

"So, it is you…you think I would have possession of this phone for as long as I did and not know her number?"

"Listen you sick fuck, you will pay for what you did to her." He said through his teeth.

"Bankotsu…" Masumi grabbed his shoulder and he shook her off.

"Oh yeah, what'd I do?"

"You fucking hit her." He snarled.

"Only when she deserved it…"

"She was in the hospital because of you." He heard Hiten growl from the other line, obviously not liking that was used against him.

"Anything else?"

"There's more?" Bankotsu asked.

"He's lying!" Masumi yelled.

"Hm, I guess she left out all the times I had her." He said smugly and Bankotsu's eyes got wide. "You still there, Bankotsu?"

"Y-Yeah…" He whispered, still in shock.

"Think about every position you've had in your life and using them all in a matter of two months." He added. Bankotsu's brows knotted together. "Everywhere…kitchen…bathroom…but the bedroom was still the best."

"I'm warning you…"

"He's lying!" Masumi repeated and struggled to get the phone. Bankotsu pushed her away with ease.

"You should've heard her screaming my name…over and over…unfortunately; she didn't want it some times. _But_ bad girls do need to be punished."

"You wouldn't dare."

"She begged me to stop, yet she moaned so loud…I'm surprised you didn't hear it." He laughed. "I could probably tell you every mark on her body I've fucked her so many times…she was so fucking easy. Do you know how horny she gets after a few drinks?"

"Don't fucking say that!" Bankotsu jumped to his feet.

"Always on my lap…or my cock, either or. She was always wet, too."

"I swear…"

"Did you check behind her neck yet?"

"Huh?"

"Did you. Check. Behind her neck?" He repeated more slowly. Bankotsu grinded his teeth and grabbed Masumi's shoulder. She struggled and he pinned her on her stomach to the bed.

"Stop." Masumi cried and he lifted her hair. With his index finger, he traced along the tattoo that labeled her.

"You…"

"She's mine, Bankotsu. How sick do you think she was tonight?"

"No…"

"Right in the fucking bathroom…how else could she be _so_ exhausted…"

"You wouldn't…"

"Against the fucking wall." He laughed. Bankotsu glared daggers at his baby sister.

"He…you…you told me…"

"I couldn't…" She whispered.

"Ask her who she belongs to, she knows by now…"

"You don't fucking own her!" He yelled.

"Easy…oh, and you might not want to sit on that bed."

"Why?" He asked through his teeth.

"There too…she even wanted it." Hiten finished. Bankotsu threw the phone against the wall and Masumi gasped as it shattered. He stormed out of her room and she ran to follow him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "Bankotsu." She grabbed his arm and he pushed her back.

"Just stay the fuck out of it." He barked and opened his drawer. She watched him pull out a handgun and tuck it behind his back.

"You can't!" She shrieked and tears rolled down her face.

"Masumi, he forced himself on you!" He yelled.

"No every time…" She whispered. She grabbed his shoulders and he stared down to her with emotionless eyes. "Not every time…" She whispered. "H-He cares…he won't hurt me…"

"You…wanted him?"

"Yes." She answered with a smile, thinking he understood.

"He fucking brainwashed you!" He went down the steps and she followed.

"No he didn't…you can't kill him!" She tried to stop him but her attempts were easily ignored.

"In my fucking house! You let him in here!"

"What's going on?" Kagura glared.

"I…I don't believe you. Do you really think he gives a damn about you, Masumi? You know how many sluts he has? Why would you be any different? Tell me? Why? He was talking about you like a piece of meat." He growled.

"Please…" She pleaded again.

"He fucking labeled you! Jakotsu, get in the car." He ordered. Jakotsu hesitantly obeyed.

"Bankotsu..." She frowned.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He slammed the door behind him after he left.

"Sh…" Kagura embraced her. Masumi jumped out and grabbed the keys to her own car. "Masumi!" Kagura ran after her but she was gone.

-

Masumi drove but she knew she had no idea where exactly Hiten lived. Did Bankotsu know? The thought scared her. She pulled over and buried her face in her hands. She jumped when someone tapped on the window. She glanced up and a faint smile graced her lips.

She jumped out of the car and into Hiten's embrace. She kissed his cheek before nuzzling into his hold.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I know your brother's temper." He shrugged. "Come on."

"Wait…what?"

"I told you that you were coming back." He glared.

"But it's so…sudden." She frowned.

"You said you wanted to come back." He argued.

"Just…at least let me clear things up with him."

"No." He barked.

"Hiten…" She whispered. "Not like before…"

"What was wrong with before?" He growled and she looked up to him in disbelief.

"You still see nothing wrong with the way you treated me?" She frowned.

"There was nothing wrong with that!" He yelled.

"You haven't changed at all!' She kicked his shin harshly and he hunched over on contact. She jumped back in the car and sped off. He got in the large navigator and followed her.

She went to turn sharply but he didn't do the same right away and the front of the SUV crashed into the back right side of the small Mustang. She stopped driving and his eyes got wide out of fear. He pushed his airbag aside and ran out of the car.

"Masumi!" He yelled.

"Stay away from her!" He heard a gunshot and gasped. He looked down at his white T-shirt and saw blood stain the right side of his chest. He leaned against where the two cars were crashed together and felt his breaths grow sharp. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Bankotsu.

"You…" He whispered and another shot went off. It hit his mid-torso and he fell to his knees and gasped for air. Masumi whipped out of her dark red Mustang with only minor injuries and gasped. She kneeled at his side on the road.

"Masumi, get away!" Bankotsu growled and tucked the handgun away.

"Why did you shoot him?" She shrieked as she held his body in her arms. Bankotsu stared at her blankly as Rankotsu and Jakotsu stepped out of the car.

"Masumi lets go." He said through his teeth.

"No!" She looked down and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'll be…fine…" He whispered.

"You bastard!" She shouted to Bankotsu and he felt his heart sink and his temper boil at the same time. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, ignoring her struggle. He kicked Hiten's side and shoved her in the car. "Let go!" She kicked as he put all his weight on her in the back seat.

"Drive, Ren." He barked as his sister slowly calmed down, though her lip trembled and tears streamed down both sides of her face.

"Sh…" Bankotsu whispered, still in shock by her dramatic reaction.

"Why did you do that?"

"Were you or were you not running from him?" He barked and her frown deepened.

"W-Will he die?" She whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I…don't know…" He frowned. Hoping the bastard died where he laid. But what worried him was how she would react then. And it would be his fault. What if she really hated him?

What if she really loved Hiten?


	16. Hospital Visit

Bankotsu sat with Renkotsu and Jakotsu.

"Where's Suikotsu?" He whispered as they ate breakfast.

"He got a call last night…" Renkotsu mumbled not wanting to bring it up.

"From the hospital?" He asked. Jakotsu looked down.

"Yeah…around midnight…" Renkotsu answered.

"So…"

"I'm not sure if it was Hiten…" He whispered.

"Has Masumi come out yet?" Jakotsu whispered.

"No…she's still shaken up." Bankotsu looked back down to the table.

"Can I go talk to her?"

"Sure…"

-

"Masumi?" Jakotsu knocked and walked in. She was curled up in a ball under her blankets with her eyes swollen from tears and red from lack of sleep. "Hey…" He sat beside her on the bed.

"What?" She asked dryly.

"I just wanted to let you know…Hiten's in the hospital…you can't tell Banks, though…he might get pissed." He smiled when she sat up.

"Suikotsu took him?"

"I'm not sure who called but yeah…Suikotsu got called in for the surgery…" He frowned.

"Can I see him?" Her eyes lit up.

"Huh?" Jakotsu blinked.

"Could you…take me? I won't tell Bankotsu! She pleaded.

"Masumi, do you know how much shit I'll be in if he finds out?" He sighed and she pouted.

"Fine…" She dramatically sighed and laid back on the bed. He felt a pang of guilt.

"Albright you little bitch, get your ass ready and be downstairs."

-

"Where are you going?" Bankotsu asked as he turned on the TV.

"Shopping, something needs to improve her mood." Jakotsu shrugged and she nodded. Bankotsu smiled.

If shopping could get her over him, she would be fine.

"Alright…have fun." He leaned back. Masumi pecked his cheek before walking out.

-

"Hurry up before Suikotsu busts me." Jakotsu whispered as they walked through the third floor hall. "Here."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be in the cafeteria.' He rolled his eyes and walked out. She knocked and slowly opened the door. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand when she walked in.

He was on the hospital bed and his eyes were closed. The machine beeped with his heart rate and she felt tears all over again. She walked in and quietly shut the door behind her. She pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. She placed her hand over his and felt him tense a little.

He slowly turned his head to the side and opened his lidded eyes. A faint smiled graced his lips when he saw his visitor.

"Masumi…" He whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek. He slipped his hand out from under hers and cupped her cheek. She saw him hiss in pain and remembered she was on his right side, where the first bullet went through. She scooted closer and he used his thumb to brush the tear away.

"Will you be alright?" She whispered and placed her hand over his as it still cupped her cheek.

"Don't cry for me…" He whispered.

"Hiten." She frowned and her lower lip trembled.

"You don't want to come back…I understand that."

"Will you die?" Her voice cracked.

"Just stay here…for now."

"Huh?"

"I feel better with you here." He watched her blush. "Who brought you?"

"Jakotsu." She half-heartedly smiled.

"So…he doesn't know…"

"He doesn't know you're here." She explained.

"Masumi…I'm sorry…for everything." He finished.

"Don't die." She bit her bottom lip.

"I won't. They said I'll be here for a while for recovery but…that's it. I just need time to heal." He explained and she nodded. He pushed over on the bed and patted the left side. She walked around the bed and crawled beside him.

"I love you…" She whispered and rested her head on his chest. He frowned and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Masumi…when I get out of here…stay away." He whispered.

"Why?" She looked up with tear filled eyes.

"After this…things aren't going to go smoothly and will get dangerous, I just want you out of the way." He glared as he finished.

"What's going to happen?"

"Your brother shot me." He growled.

"Because of what you did…please, Hiten, don't go after him." She frowned.

"Don't worry what I'll do." He mumbled and she rested her head on his chest.

"Please…" She whispered one more time.

"Don't worry about it." He barked and she tensed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She nuzzled into his chest.

"Masumi…" His voice trailed off and his eyes softened. "Just stay away…" He whispered.

"I don't want to…" She wrapped her arm around his stomach and he hissed a little.

"You're staying away whether you like it or not." He snarled.

"No I'm not." She challenged and faced him. "You're hurt and you won't be able to beat him so you won't!" She sat up.

"Sh…" He whispered.

"No! You aren't going to die because you feel the need to go after someone!"

"And if I don't? Do you think he'll just let you come see me whenever you please? That I'll be able to know on your fucking door and take you out when I wish? I fucking can't! There's no point in forcing back with me because that won't last forever!"

'But…"

"Get over it, Masumi; you were not happy with me! Lie to yourself all you want but you were my whore for two months!" He snapped.

"You don't mean that…" She whispered.

"Yes I fucking do! Get out! Leave! Go the fuck away…" He finished in a whisper. She crawled on his lap and folded her legs at his sides. She hunched over and leaned her head on his chest. He rubbed her back and heard her cry.

"Was that all I meant to you?" She whispered.

"Just…don't talk…" He sighed.

"But…" She sat up.

"Masumi, I'm not going to lie and say I love you to some girl who doesn't even know what love means!"

"Some girl?" She frowned.

"What is it you want from me? You want to come back with me and get hurt all over again? I'm no good at being a lover, Masumi, get that through you're head right now! You'll get fucked and beaten again; you have the chance to get away so do it before I change my mind." He growled. She crawled off the bed and he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go…"

"You fucking need me."

"No…I don't…." She frowned.

"You're nothing but a useless whore without me." He warned and she feared the look in his eyes but reminded herself his body was useless to attack in any way. She slapped him hard across the face and he stared wide-eyed in shock.

"Don't you dare fucking say that!" She roughly grabbed his sack and he clung to the sheets.

"Loosen the hold….or you'll regret it."

"You put me through pain anytime you wanted to please yourself and I stopped refusing because you didn't care what I wanted!" Tears streamed down her face.

"Masumi….." He hissed.

'You told me to love you and I tried….I really did….but I realize I never did….I was fucking terrified of you and what you would do to me!" She dug her nails in and he grunted.

"Shut up….and let go…." He glared.

"I'm not the fucking terrified girl you kidnapped!"

"Masumi…if you want an argument…..shit, let go!" He snapped.

"I don't want to hear anything from you ever again! I fucking hate you!" She shrieked and his eyes softened. She let go and grabbed her purse.

"Masumi…"

"I'm _everything_ without you." She snapped and walked out. She shut the door behind her and walked out.

-

"Banks found out…" Jakotsu frowned as he drove.

"What?" Masumi blurted.

"Suikotsu found me and the bastard slipped so just…be ready…" He warned as he pulled in. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No…I need to talk to him anyway…" She took in a deep breath.

"Alright…take care of yourself." He smiled.

"Thank you." She stepped out and took in a deep breath as she reached her door. She opened it and saw him on the couch, with his arms crossed and impatiently shaking his knee. He snapped his neck when he heard the door close and jumped to his feet when he saw her.

"You fucking lied to me! I told you to-" He got cut off.

"You were right…" She whispered with a faint smile and tear-filled eyes.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"I…meant nothing to him. You were right…" She repeated as one tear made its way down her cheek.

"Masumi…"

"H-He hasn't changed and when I talked to him…it wouldn't work…I was stupid to think it would…" She laughed lightly.

"Princess…"

"I'm sorry…for sneaking around and for lying and…" She stopped when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Sh…its ok…..I just didn't want to see you like this…"

"I-I thought I meant more…" She whispered, tears now falling freely.

"I know its ok..." He stroked her hair as she cried on his shoulder.

"I thought he cared…"

"Sh…." He knew eventually she would get heartbroken, he just never imagined it to be like this.

He never thought her first serious relationship would be with an asshole that kidnapped her. He never imagined him convincing her that she meant so much and then telling her she was nothing.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"It isn't your fault…"


	17. Breaking and Entering

"I'll be back tonight, alright?" Bankotsu whispered as he crouched beside the bed so he was eye-level with his sister.

"Mhm…" She groaned. He brushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead.

It was a few weeks ago since the 'Hiten' incident and things seemed to calm down. This would be the first time she was home alone for an entire day since she was taken to the hospital to see him. And it worried him but Suikotsu made it clear he couldn't always have her attached to his hip.

"Give me a ring if you need anything…" He frowned.

"Alright…" She opened her eyes and smiled. He returned it and left.

-

Masumi sighed as she finished slipping on her pajama pants and walked out. The dark, rainy weather convinced her to just relax inside today. She started walking through the living room but stopped dead in her tracks when a set of high-beams flashed from the driveway outside.

She jumped on the couch in front of the window and tried to get a glimpse of who it was. Her eyes got wide when she realized it was a familiar black Navigator.

She gasped and jumped to her feet. She shut off the lights and locked the top lock on the door. She heard a few car doors shut and quickly closed the curtains, hoping they hadn't already spotted her.

She ran upstairs at a quick but quiet pace and straight into her brother's room. She scrunched her nose as she walked over his clothes that were everywhere on the floor and made her way to his dresser. She heard loud bangs from the door outside and bit her bottom lip nervously.

She dug through his boxers in the drawer in search of his handgun and grew anxious when she couldn't find it. She began throwing the pieces of clothing on the floor as she roughly dug through. When they were all gone, there was nothing but an empty drawer. She touched the wooden surface in disbelief.

"Masumi, I know you're in there!" She heard Hiten yell.

She opened another drawer and fell to her knees when it, too was empty. She heard the banging continue downstairs and crawled to his bed. She looked under it and then got to her feet. She stood on her tiptoes and touched the top of his shelves. She felt something and her eyes lit up. She pulled it down and growled when she saw it was a stupid book. Moby Dick.

She ran back down the stairs and the knocking was still going. The high beams still shined through the windows and she crawled by it so they wouldn't see her shadow through the window. She dug through the silverware drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a sharp knife.

"Don't make me break down this door on you." She heard a heavy thud against the door. He meant it. She sat in the kitchen closet and pulled her knees close to her chest, still armed with a knife.

She tensed when she heard the window shatter. She looked through the cracks of the small closet door and saw Hiten, and Manten.

"Check upstairs and call me if you find her." Hiten barked and his brother obeyed. She tried to keep her breaths calm and quiet. She gripped the handle of the weapon and tried to hide her fear.

"Masumi…" He whispered. She watched him go in the opposite direction and her eyes lit up. She watched him disconnect the phone and her they got wide. He walked into the kitchen and on tear slid down her cheek.

"Come out, sweetheart." She watched him look under the table. He walked around lazily with his cocky smiled and she instinctively took a step back. She tensed when she pushed something back against the floor.

She watched him walk directly in front of the door and go to open it. She held the knob shut to the best of her ability and he grunted.

"Come out, precious, I won't hurt you." He taunted.

"Get out!" She yelled and struggled against his strength. The door swung open and she flew out. He grabbed her arm before she fell to the floor and the knife fell from her hand. She gasped and he scoffed.

"What's this?" He picked it up and spun it in his hand with one hand still gripping her arm.

"J-just leave…" She whispered.

"What were you going to do with this?" He laughed and she glared. He slammed her back against a wall and she hissed. "Were you going to do this?" He held the blade against her neck and heard her whimper. "Well?"

"P-Please…Hiten…"

"What?" He teased and threw the small knife on the counter. "Afraid?" He pinned her wrists beside her head and brushed his lips against hers. "You look so fucking beautiful when you're terrified of me…" He teased. She brought her knee forward and he gasped. She bolted out of the room and he tackled her on the couch. He put all his weight on her back and she felt a familiar metal hold her hands together. Handcuffs. "Such good memories they bring, don't they?" He whispered.

"Stop." She whispered. He flipped her on her back and sat on her waist.

"I'm sorry things needed to be this way, beautiful…" He frowned. He slid his hands up her sides and under her shirt. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He went around her bra and she gasped when he tweaked her nipple. "See…you like that…" He whispered in her hair.

"_Hiten_…" She cried.

"She wasn't…" Manten's voice trailed off. He glared, still sitting on her waist and leaning over her with his hands up her shirt.

"Something to gawk at?" He barked. "Go wait in another room." He snarled and Manten went off.

"Get off!" She squirmed again.

"Masumi, I'm not going to hurt you unless you misbehave…Manten, go pull the Navigator out back!" He yelled and she winced. She watched Manten whip outside and the high beams disappear, leaving her in the nearly pitch black room with him on her waist. "I missed you, baby."

"Don't call me that." She grunted.

"Don't go and break my heart…" He teased and cupped her face in his hand. She bit down and he snatched it away. He slapped her across the face and she gasped. "You fucking drew blood!" He snapped and saw the fear in her eyes. "I didn't…" He rubbed her cheek softly and she whimpered and went to pull away.

"Don't touch me…" She heard her voice crack.

"Masumi…." He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek.

"Get off!" She struggled again and he crawled off her but grabbed her waist and pulled her to his lap. She squirmed but he got her legs folded at his sides and held her hips.

"Stop." He whispered and she stopped struggling. He slid his hands down her back and grabbed her ass, causing her to tense. "Masumi…sh…" He whispered. He brushed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let him and closed her eyes.

"They're here." Manten whispered and Hiten pulled away.

"Other room." He barked.

"What about…"

"Masumi's staying with me for now." He barked. Manten nodded and went off. Hiten sat her beside him and casually turned on the TV. "Just remember…I love you…." He whispered and pecked her cheek. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her so she leaned on him and took in a deep breath.

-

"That actually went pretty smoothly…" Suikotsu smiled.

"Much better than I thought." Renkotsu agreed.

"I don't even think we needed to draw a gun once to day!" Jakotsu exclaimed excitedly as they pulled in.

"Alright…thanks for the ride." Bankotsu smiled and got out. He saw the shattered window and his eyes got wide. He bolted to the door and shuffled through his keys. He kicked the door open and scanned the room.

"We've been waiting." A husky voice said and he snapped his neck. There was Hiten with his arm tight around Masumi's shoulders. She stared forward with dried tears staining her face, obviously terrified of the situation.

"How did you…."

"It isn't right to leave your sister so unprotected…especially after what happened last time." Hiten kissed Masumi's neck and inhaled a whiff of her hair before standing up and Bankotsu growled.

He knew things were about to get personal.


	18. Assault

Hiten smirked as he locked the door and Bankotsu kept his eyes on him. Out of another room came a familiar, fish-headed demon. Bankotsu lunged forward to Hiten and Manten struggled to restrain him.

"Not yet." Hiten whispered. "Struggle and she gets hurt." He crouched in front of Masumi and crossed his arms on her lap. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He softly stroked her cheek and she instinctively flinched.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Bankotsu snarled and Hiten glared, not amused.

"Touch her how?" He smirked. "Why so pale, Masumi?" He brushed his lips against hers and she felt his hand slide up her thighs. He stood up and leaned down. One hand now tilted her chin and the other kept a firm hold on her thigh. She closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Bankotsu went to go forward again but Hiten ignored him as he broke his kiss with Masumi. He let go of her thigh and used his other hand to wipe the tears off her face.

"Nobody's going to hurt you, ok?" He whispered and she kicked her legs to get him away. "Just be a good girl." He pecked her cheek and got to his feet.

"I-If you st-stop now…" She whispered in her ear, feeling her brother's gaze deepen as she exchanged whispers.

"Just do what you're told…I love you…" He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You ready now?" He taunted. "Manten, take Masumi upstairs to her room. Use a chair to hold the door shut and get your ass back down here. Go straight to and get the Navigator ready." Hiten barked.

The second his arms were free, Bankotsu lunged forward. Hiten ran straight at him and Bankotsu's back slammed against the wall. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down to see Hiten holding a knife there.

"Bankotsu!" Masumi shrieked.

"Upstairs!" Hiten demanded and Manten quickly complied. Hiten threw the bloodied knife aside and Bankotsu gasped a little before coughing up blood. He hissed when Hiten brought his fist to his stomach repeatedly.

He pushed Hiten's shoulders and Hiten fell back on the coffee table, breaking a few glass objects beneath him. He grunted and Bankotsu brought a fist to his jaw. He rolled off the table and growled when he landed on more shattered glass. Bankotsu picked up the light table and went to throw the whole thing at him but he kicked his ankles and made him fall on his side.

Bankotsu groaned as he hit the ground and Hiten sat on his waist.

"You almost fight like your sister…only she's a little stronger." Hiten taunted as he squeezed his neck.

"You don't know what you're fucking talking about!" Bankotsu shoved Hiten to his side and threw the couch over him. Hiten pushed the piece of furniture aside and ran at Bankotsu. They each had their hands on each other's shoulders and Bankotsu swung Hiten straight into the big screen TV. Hiten shook his head and immediately regained his footing.

"You're leaving her out of this!" Bankotsu snarled and brought his fist to Hiten's jaw. "You used her! You fucking raped her!" He pinned Hiten down, letting his anger get the better of him, and relentlessly hit his face. Hiten hardly had time to breathe between the hits and was soon coughing up blood. "What did she ever fucking do to you? You convinced her to love you and told her she was worthless! You know how many fucking tears she wasted on your ass?" Bankotsu grunted. "She would never love a heartless bastard like you…" He spat through his teeth as the punches died down. Hiten growled and lunged forward, bloodied and bruised.

"She fucking loves me!" He growled and shoved Bankotsu into the kitchen.

"You don't even know what love is! If you cared as much as you say you do you would've never put her through that!" Bankotsu snarled. Hiten roughly grabbed the back of his head and slammed Bankotsu's face against he counter. He pulled it up and stared as blood spilled from his nose and mouth. He used his fist to smash open the glass cabinet and pulled out a plate. He broke it over Bankotsu's head and watched him fall to his knees.

"She did it to herself…" He whispered.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Bankotsu glared up. "You did everything and anything to break her…she never wanted you." He snarled and Hiten glared, hating his words but knowing they were probably true.

-

Masumi grunted as she slipped her chained hands below her body. She looked at the handcuffs and frowned. She heard muffled yells and loud crashes and thuds through the door, only increasing her worry. She growled and struggled to slip off the handcuffs, only to fail. She remembered Manten had put her in her brother's room by accident, rather than her own.

She quietly walked over to the desk and dug through the doors. From the kink-o Bankotsu was, she knew he had handcuffs somewhere. She went through his dresser and her eyes lit up at the sight of fuzzy, pink handcuffs. She snatched the key and licked her upper lip in attempt to free herself.

She growled when it didn't fit. She threw the sex toy aside and went to his desk where he kept most documents and requirements she was never allowed to go through. She frowned at the sight of marijuana and packaged, ready to be sold cocaine. She dug deeper and found a keychain that held over thirty keys.

She frowned and looked through the small one. After three tries, she found one that fit. She threw the set of handcuffs aside and went for the door. She grunted when it was stuck, with what she assumed to be a chair.

She bit her bottom lip and continued to struggle with the door. She lunged her body forward and the chair fell out of the way. She stumbled as she fell out of the room but bolted down the stairs. The house was barely recognizable and she heard them in the kitchen. She gasped when she saw their badly beaten faces.

"Stop!" She shrieked and the room got silent as they both faced her. Her fingertips lightly touched her trembling lips and she slowly fell to her knees. "Just…please…stop…." She looked to her lap and crossed her arms to cradle herself.

"I told you to stay put!" Hiten barked, though he was panting.

"Just….please…."

"Don't fucking talk to her like that!" Bankotsu lunged forward.

"She'll listen to me whether you like it or not!" Hiten fought back.

"I said stop!" She shrieked. "Hiten…" She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. She stood up and walked up to them both. She jumped into Hiten's embrace and Bankotsu frowned, hurt by her decision.

She felt the blood of her brother and his own that stained through his clothes, and buried her face into his shoulder. He was just as cut up and beaten as her brother and blood masked his face, making it unfamiliar. She felt his shaky arms wrap around her.

"H-He was first…" She whispered.

"What?"

"Bankotsu….he was everything to me first…." She looked up to him and his heart sank. His hand covered in dried blood softly stroked her bangs aside. She pecked his cheek and nuzzled into his embrace.

"Sh…" He held her close and she glanced at Bankotsu through the corner of her eyes. He watched blankly as his baby sister held him as if for dear life.

"I can't be with you……y-you can't respect and you c-can't treat me right….you don't kn-know how to love…" She whispered and faced him.

"I can learn…." He mumbled.

"No…"

"Why the fuck not?" He snapped and she winced. Bankotsu snarled and struggled to pry her off but Hiten held on tightly. "You already said you did! I told you to fucking back off for your fucking safety and you wanted to be by my fucking side!" He shook her and Bankotsu whipped her behind him.

"Do not fucking talk to her like one of your whores!"

"What do you think she was?" Hiten retorted and Masumi hid behind her brother.

"Don't you dare say that!"

'Or what? Go ahead, Masumi, watch your brother hit me." He taunted and Bankotsu lowered his fist.

"You…" Bankotsu was cut off when Hiten's fist went straight into his face. Bankotsu fell on his back and lay motionless. Masumi gasped.

"It's just you and me now…" He smirked. She ran around the counter and he chased her.

Bankotsu groggily opened his eyes and lifted his head. His stomach was covered in blood and he knew he already lost too much from the stab. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He knew he wouldn't be conscious for too long but he would call, as a last resort, the cops.

-

"Get back here!" Hiten tackled her on the couch and she struggled.

"Hiten…please…I…." She stopped when he gently pressed his lips against hers. She pushed him off and blinked.

"I really wish it didn't need to be like this…." He put all his weight on her.

"Hiten?"

"What?"

"I…I think….I'm late…." She whispered.

"For what?" He whispered and began heatedly kissing her neck.

"Late, late…" She frowned and his eyes got wide.

"You…." He was cut off when sirens rang outside and two cops broke down the door. "Shit!" He jumped to his feet and went to bolt out.

"Hiten!" She called, her body trembling out of fear as the cops held him down on his stomach and handcuffed him behind the back.

"You have the right to remain silent." One stated and she sat up as the other approached her.

"It's alright….you won't need to see him for a long time." He assured and she watched as paramedics came in with a stretcher to carry out Bankotsu's limp, unconscious body.

"No…." She whispered.

"It's alright…" He wrapped his arm around her and she pushed him off. She ran around the paramedics and to the cop car, where Hiten was leaned against and being searched. He frowned to her as he obediently sat in the backseat of the cop car. She ran to the side of it and looked down to him.

She had dreamed of the day he got caught until now. He looked away from her and she backed away from the car.

"Are you getting in the ambulance with him?" A paramedic asked anxiously.

"Y-Yeah…" She watched the cop car speed off and slowly walked to the back of the ambulance. She sat beside her unconscious brother and buried her face in his chest.

What did she ever do to deserve this?


	19. Conjugal Visit

Masumi rested her head so it was beside her brother's on the hospital bed. She sat in the chair but leaned forward with her arms folded and her head turned sideways.

She looked out the hallway and sighed.

Bankotsu had 4 stitches in is stomach, from when Hiten stabbed him, and a total of nine on his head and shoulders. She placed her hand over his and squeezed down. She knew she would be interrogated soon.

Bankotsu was supposed to wake up soon, too. She feared that. She knew he'd be angry and ready to go all out. She sat up and softly pecked his cheek.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and saw him stir.

"M-Masumi?" He whispered.

"I'll be back." She kissed his forehead and grabbed her coat. She saw him asleep again as she left.

-

She walked down the line of occupied counters as the officer led her to her seat. She nodded in thanks. She watched as Hiten was led across from her behind the glass. His left eye was bruised and he had a large cut down his jaw. His scowl didn't leave his face when he saw her. She picked up the phone and watched him hesitantly do the same.

"Hiten?" She whispered.

"What?" He asked in a husky tone.

"I-I need to talk to you…" She frowned.

"What does it look like you're doing?"

"I…want to know exactly what happened with you and Bankotsu." She watched his brows knot together.

"You expect me to tell you that when I'm in fucking lockup? _What_ is wrong with you?" He snapped and tears glistened in her eyes.

"Please…"

"I want something in return." He answered dryly.

"Anything…."

"A conjugal visit….I fuck, I talk." He reasoned.

"Hiten…it doesn't…."

"You want a confession? That's the only way you'll get it." He glared.

"Are you even allowed that?"

"Yes…I have some ties with officers." He answered and she bit her bottom lip. "You want it or no?"

"I'll….fine…." She agreed.

"Alright….go where you came in and they'll call you back soon." He smirked and hung up.

-

She walked outside and was led to a trailer. She nodded again in thanks and walked inside. She nervously glanced around and jumped when she saw Hiten on the bed. He lunged forward and crashed his lips against hers.

"Six hours…five and a half to fucking tear you up…..half to talk….." He said between kisses.

"Hiten….please…." She frowned and pushed his chest back.

"What?" He faced her.

"If I'm going to….can you be gentle?" She frowned and he growled.

"You'll do it anyway I want if you expect me to talk." He grunted; her back still pinned to the wall. She looked down and already saw him starting with the button to her jeans.

"I'll….be good just….don't hurt?" She gently tilted his chin so he faced her. "Can it go slow?" She whispered and watched his expression get angry. "Like…" She pushed him back on the bed so he was sitting and slid off her jeans. He smirked and laid back on the bed so he was propped up on his elbows.

"Depends on how quick you undress." He whispered. She crawled on his lap and folded her legs at his sides. He held her hips as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Did they interrogate you yet?" He asked as she unhooked her bra with fear in her eyes.

"No…" She whispered. She tensed when he flipped her below him. He tugged at her panties and bit down on her neck.

"Do you want me to stay here?" He whispered and blew in her ear. She whimpered but didn't answer. He pulled away and stared down at her in disbelief. "You want me to…don't you?"

"Hiten….you can't say you don't deserve it…." She whispered. He ripped his shirt over his head and revealed his beaten, cut up chest. He kicked off his pants and boxers and growled.

"I deserve to just as much as that bastard you call your brother!" He roughly entered her and she gasped.

"_Hiten_…"

"He's just as bad as me! You don't think he lies to you?" He grunted.

"You're _hurting_ me…" She glared up and his eyes softened.

"What you say will decide if I stay here." He slowed down and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Just….lie for me…" He kissed down her neck.

"_Hiten_." She moaned.

"I missed you…." He whispered and cupped her breast. "Do you love me still?"

"_Yes_!" Her back lifted off the bed and he slowly pulled in and out of her.

"No other man has touched you since you left me….right?" He smirked, enjoying teasing her.

"_No_! Just…._you_." She looked up to him and his cocky smile widened. "_Always you…"_

"Masumi….are you mine?" He frowned and picked up his pace a little. Her legs spread in the air.

"_Yes_! _Yours_!" She hissed and he bit down on her breast. His tongue bathed it and her moans got louder.

"Masumi." He grunted. He shifted so he was back on top of her and she pulled him down for a kiss. He deepened it as much as he could and kept focusing on grinding his hips against hers. She moaned in his mouth and he pulled away, breathless.

"_Hiten_….._don't stop_….' She begged and he smirked.

"Wanna change position?" He whispered and nipped at her earlobe.

"_No_…_keep going_!" She demanded and he rolled his eyes but complied. His gentleness quickly wore and felt pain come back. "It _hurts_…." She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Sh…." He kissed it and she whimpered. He grabbed her hips and shifted them so he had more mobility.

"_Hiten_…"

"You belong to me…" He whispered.

"_Stop_." She frowned up to him.

"Shut up…and let me finish." He groaned.

"_Hiten_!" She screamed. "_Please_…'

'Just sh….all you need to do is keep your pretty little legs open…." He grunted.

"_Hiten_…"

"Don't cry…." He whispered and he stopped moving. He slowly pulled out and watched her let go of the sheets she was clinging to. He glared at the clock.

"It's only been one hour." He barked and she rolled over so her face was buried in his chest. He frowned and wrapped his arm around her.

"Talk and we can….do it again…" She frowned, hating that he needed that much bribery.

"One year ago I was close with him….Bankotsu. He covered north and I took the south. He wasn't intelligent about it, though….the news and cops knew him almost on a personal level….I kept a low profile and made sure the only ones that knew my name were the ones that needed to…he had to make cuts because of people finding out who he was and his business was going slow, causing mine to sky rocket. He ran low on money and feared it. He already borrowed money off a lot of bad people. I lent him hundreds of thousands to get out of debt….to keep his house and pay off everybody. Of course it wasn't charity….he agreed to pay me back over the course of the year."

"And he didn't?" She whispered.

"No. I came around every so often, I'm not sure if you remember me." He watched her stare blankly. "I offered to cut the price in half to have you. He, of course, refused. I threatened if he didn't come up with it, I'd get you. He didn't make one single payment until the night I gave you back…he didn't believe me I guess…" He glared.

"You're a dealer?" She asked.

"So is he! He just doesn't know when enough is fucking enough! He claims I'm the worst person ever; tell me, Masumi, do you think he's raped a woman?" He barked and her lower lip trembled.

"H-He wouldn't."

"He was a fucking pimp. He sold _and_ forced women….some were even younger than fucking you!"

"Stop it." She cried.

"He was fucking awful and only pulled things together this last year. Where do you think all those drugs went when he couldn't sell them?"

"…"

"He did more cocaine than I ever thought possible! I fucking helped him when he needed it! I was the only bastard stupid enough to get him back on his feet only for him to screw me over!" He snarled.

"D-Does he still…?"

"He's done with coke from what I know." He frowned, feeling a little guilty.

"So….even before you knew who I was…you just wanted me for sex?"

"That was then, sweetheart…" He cupped her face.

"You only wanted me as your plaything…." She frowned.

"Masumi, if it were all about sex I wouldn't have struggled to keep you for so long…" He stroked her hair and she cocked her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"I had to raise the price a little to get you to stay…" He shrugged.

"You kept me from him!" She flinched at his touch.

"Because _I_ wanted you." He growled. "I'll let you in on a little secret…" He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I was going to get you no matter what." He scoffed and she pulled away.

"He….you…." She started redressing and he growled.

"I'm not finished with you yet!' He grabbed her arm and flung her back on the bed. "Listen, you ungrateful…" He stopped when he saw how terrified she was.

"Is….is it all true?"

'Yeah." He sighed. He pulled the sheets over them and wrapped his arms around her. She cried in his shoulder.

"Why did he lie to me?"

"To protect you…from bastards like me…." He finished in a whisper.

He had so much he still wanted to ask her but she was shaken up enough. For now, he would just hold her until his time was up.


	20. Confrontation

"Where were you?" Bankotsu barked as his sister came back in the hospital room.

"I was….I just…." She stammered.

"Were you….crying?" He frowned and she took the seat beside his bed. She folded her hands on and looked down to her lap.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You were gone for hours…where were you?" He repeated and she glared.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." She glared.

"Masumi, don't play games with me! You went to see that bastard…didn't you?" He growled.

"It's none of your fucking business what I went to do!" She stood up.

"Don't you dare raise your tone to me!" He retorted.

"Then don't question me!"

"I'm supposed to question you! You're my fucking baby sister and I'll be damned if…"

"I'm not a fucking baby like you want me to be! I'm old enough for you to stop bossing me around and lecturing me and making my decisions and for you to stop lying to me!" She yelled and he blinked.

"So you think because you're eighteen now you can understand the real world? Hate to break it to ya, princess, but nothings what it seems." He answered seriously.

"I know it isn't you liar!" She yelled and he stared blankly at her. "He helped you!" She waited for him to respond but he just stared at his lap, as if confused. "He helped you and you lied to him!"

"You don't know what you're fucking talking about!" He snapped.

"You sold women!"

"Masumi!"

"You did drugs!" She continued and he grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her to him.

"Do not fucking listen to him. Anything I did was to protect _you_. Don't believe him." He spat through his teeth and for the first time in her life, she feared the look in her brother's eyes.

"Bankotsu…" She whispered.

"He fucking lied to you. How dare you go and visit him after what he did to you."

"Have you ever forced a woman?" She whispered and his grip tightened on her arm, causing her to whimper.

"Masumi, I've only told you what you need to know….take that much with gratitude."

"My arm." She hissed.

"Do not believe him over me!" He snarled.

"Bankotsu…you're hurting me…." She frowned and his eyes revealed a familiar softness he had for her. He let go and she rubbed the red spot on her arm.

"I'm sorry." He went to touch her and she flinched. "Masumi…" He frowned.

"Don't touch me…" She glared.

"Don't be like that….I didn't mean to hurt you…" He gave her a sympathetic look. "Who do you trust?" He asked seriously.

"I…..I don't know." She looked up to him.

"Are you serious? I'm your fucking blood! How can you trust him?" He demanded.

"I don't know who to believe!" She defended.

"I don't believe you, Masumi." He leaned back and glared.

"Y-You're just like him…." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"You and Hiten are the same. You're angry and abusive…."

"I've never abused you!" He snarled.

"You've hurt others! You know what he did to me because you've done it before….haven't you?" She stood up.

"Masumi, please…" He gave her a sympathetic look.

'I don't believe you!"

"Masumi!" He called as she stormed out.

-

It had been one week and Bankotsu would be coming home. She was staying with Jakotsu for the week and had avoided visiting her brother altogether. She anxiously leaned against the bathroom sink and felt tears well up in her eyes.

She saw a blue plus sign on the stick and she felt nausea all over again. She didn't know if it was fear or what she just found out. There was a knock on the door and she jumped.

"Masumi?" Jakotsu called. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" He asked and she threw away the pregnancy test and box before opening the door. "Fine." She smiled.

"Liar….what took you so long?" He crossed his arms.

"N-nothing…." She restrained her tears.

"Is this about Banks? Look…you can cry I'm not going to bitch at you its just…" He stopped when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm scared…." She whispered.

"Masumi….he isn't going to hurt you…" Jakotsu cautiously patted her back.

"I-I know…I just….I don't know what to do…." She cried.

"Masumi…this is about Bankotsu….right?" He cocked his head. She just sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Not Hiten again." He groaned and she fell to her knees. He felt a pang of guilt as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. "Masumi…"

"I didn't mean to…" She mumbled.

"Did you see him again?"

"Not since a week ago…" She looked up and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So what's wrong?"

"J-Jakotsu….can you keep a secret?" She whispered and he crossed his arms.

"Depends."

"P-please….I-I don't know who else I c-can tell…." She stammered.

"Fine, but it better not fuck me over in the end." He frowned.

"I…I think I'm pregnant…" She whispered and his eyes got wide.

-

Bankotsu nodded in thanks as Renkotsu opened Jakotsu's door for him. He sighed when nobody was in sight.

"Ja? Masumi?" He called. Renkotsu sat beside him on the couch. Jakotsu ran out and embraced his 'brother'.

"Bankotsu! I missed you so much and…." He started.

"You just saw him yesterday." Renkotsu stated bluntly.

"Way to kill a moment, asshole." He plopped between them and nudged Renkotsu.

"Where's Masumi?" Bankotsu whispered. Jakotsu looked down nervously.

"She….uh…"

"Hi." She smiled and walked in. She pecked Renkotsu's cheek and did the same for Bankotsu before sitting down. He cleared his throat and glared at Jakotsu and Renkotsu. They obediently left.

"I want to talk to you about…"

"I'm sorry." She cut him off and he frowned. "I…didn't mean to snap at you and…..I'm confused." She whispered.

"Its ok…Masumi….we're going to court for him in a few weeks."

"Don't make me! Please….don't charge him for what he did to me." She pleaded.

"He'll only get about three years for breaking in and assaulting me! Then he'll get out and come after you! If we can get him for rape…"

"No." She crossed her arms. "I don't want him in jail…" She whispered.

"Masumi."

"Please don't make me go to court for him….please…..h-he scares me." She whispered and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't make you if you really don't want to…..but I just……he needs more time."

"J-just don't send him? Please. I need to talk to him and…"

"No! If I fucking don't make you go I'll be damned if you talk to him again! He's a fucking possessive lunatic and I don't want you near him!" He snapped and saw tears in her eyes. "Please….you owe me that much…" He whispered.

"Don't charge him…." She whispered and leaned against his chest.

"Why? He's fucking manipulated you into believing…"

"I-I n-need him…." She mumbled and he snarled.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking say that again! My mind is made up. We're moving after his ass is in jail where it fucking belongs!"

"No!" She jumped to her feet. "You can't make me leave! I'm eighteen now!"

"Masumi, you are coming with me!" He stood across from her.

"What about you? You belong in jail but you aren't there!" She argued.

"Masumi, grow the fuck up! You. Are. Moving. That bastard will not find out where we live ever and you'll be safe!" He snapped.

"I hate you." She whispered before bolting out of the room. He sat down and took in a deep breath. He picked up the remote, the first thing he grabbed, and chucked it at the wall. He heard it shatter and groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Why wouldn't she just listen? She always used to…


	21. Negotiation

Bankotsu growled and finished getting his belongings from his room. They would stay with Jakotsu until their home was cleaned up and he hoped to move.

He threw his suitcase in the trunk. At Jakotsu's, she immaturely had herself locked in the room. He ignored it, knowing she would come out eventually. He took in a deep breath before driving.

He turned off his cell phone and attempted to clear his head. He wasn't sure if what he was about to was right.

Renkotsu told him that if Hiten lowered her self-confidence enough, Masumi might actually believe she needed him. Bankotsu hated the thought but knew that was most likely the case.

He didn't want to make her deal with him all over again, either. He also knew that after a few years, Hiten would be vengeful and most likely come after him or her. More likely her.

He sighed and pulled in.

-

Hiten growled as he was led to his seat. Across from him, behind the glass, sat a calm Bankotsu. He watched him pick up the phone and did the same himself.

"What do you want?" He barked.

"How dare you tell my shit to her?" Bankotsu snarled.

"You don't scare me you piece of shit, she simply asked me what your deal was and I told her. You wanted it hidden just like I wanted my money on time…." He shrugged and Bankotsu took in a deep breath.

"Listen….I want your pathetic ass in jail more than anything….but Masumi…." His voice trailed off. "I'm not going to make her press charges unless I need to, ok? I know that even if I do get you in it won't be long, especially with good behavior available. I'm going to drop the charges." He whispered and Hiten's brows knotted together.

"At what expense?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"I drop charges against you completely and you stay away."

"From what?" He asked with slight anticipation, knowing what Bankotsu was getting at.

"Everything….Masumi in particular." He watched Hiten's eyes tint hurt but ignored it. "I want you away from me and her completely….I don't want her going through anymore shit with you."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will make her charge you for rape, assault, and everything else you did to her….you'll get plenty of time for that." He threatened.

"She wouldn't dare testify against me." Hiten angrily whispered.

"She is my sister you sick fuck, not your possession. She'll tell everything if I make her." He snarled.

"You drop everything?"

"Yes."

"Or I'm here for more than twenty years?" He asked, annoyed with the bargain.

"Yes."

"How am I supposed to avoid you?"

"Stay south….I keep my part and you keep yours….I'll probably move out of the city, though." Bankotsu explained and Hiten felt his temper boil.

"You're forcing her to move?"

"She wants to for all you know." Bankotsu argued. Hiten frowned.

"How can you control the streets if you don't live here?" He demanded.

"I don't know if I'm fucking moving yet! Stay in your territory and I'll stay in mine….I have you paid off so no more loans and no more fights…for Masumi." He finished and Hiten growled in his throat.

"I'm not allowed near her?"

"Don't call, don't talk to, don't touch…" Bankotsu started listing.

'One more visit?" Hiten pressed.

"No! If you can't stay away then I'll keep you fucking here!" Bankotsu snapped.

"Fine. Drop everything. Just know you're putting her through more shit by keeping her from me." He growled.

"She's better off without you."

'Says who? You?" He scoffed.

"I know what you did!"

"Big fucking deal….so does she." He rolled his eyes.

"Stay away." Bankotsu warned.

"I got it, fine, it's a fucking deal."

"I'll fucking…." He glanced around and gulped at the sight of cops around him. "Just don't go near her…or I'll find out. And if I do….you're in for it."

"Fine." He glared and hung up. Bankotsu nodded and walked out.

-

"Masumi?" He whispered when he saw her on the couch in Jakotsu's living room.

"What do you want?" She mumbled with her full attention still on the TV.

"I…dropped everything…" He whispered and she looked up to him and blinked. "Against Hiten." He explained and her eyes lit up. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you…" She whispered and he stroked her hair.

"All I ask now is that you stay away." He mumbled and she nodded.

Not making any promises she wasn't sure she could keep.


	22. Unexpected Offers

Masumi sighed and pulled in the parking lot. Bankotsu told her everything she wasn't supposed to do, which included staying away from this side of the city, but she was simply meeting a few friends. She locked the doors on her rent-a-car, with hers still in the shop, and walked inside the small diner.

Nobody was there yet and she sighed. She sat at a table beside the window and stared blankly at it. The thoughts of a child flooded her mind.

She assured Jakotsu she would tell Bankotsu, but when she was ready. Part of her wanted to tell Hiten, the other part was scared of how he'd react. She watched the cars go by with a bored expression and felt tears coming back. She glanced up the street for any sign of any friends and her eyes got wide when she saw who was on the corner, proudly counting money.

Hiten.

She sunk down in her seat and looked for a way out. She didn't want Bankotsu angrier than she knew he'd be. Her eyes got wide when she watched him walk inside the diner. Why did this need to happen to _her_?

He glanced around and smirked when he saw her. He paced for the table and she frowned, deciding to a quick conversation wouldn't hurt.

"Hey there, beautiful." He pecked her cheek and sat beside her at the booth, causing her to scoot away.

"Hiten…I'm not supposed to see you…" She whispered.

"Then why are you on my turf?"

"I was meeting somebody and…" She started.

"This somebody wouldn't happen to be a guy….would it?" He cut her off and she glared.

"It wouldn't make a difference because I'm not with you." She whispered.

"Don't play games with me." He retorted. "Is it or is it not a guy? Is it a date?" He snarled and she shrunk back a little.

"N-no….just a few friends." She whispered and he smiled.

"Good…why here?"

"They live around here…" She shrugged. Her phone vibrated and she jumped.

"New phone?" He acknowledged and she nervously nodded. She bit her bottom lip as she read the text.

"They can't make it." She tucked it away and waited for him to move.

"What were you going to do?" He asked casually.

"Nothing." She answered quickly and he slid closer.

"Come on now, Masumi, you said it wasn't a guy so nothing that personal could've been planned." He eyed her skeptically.

"We weren't sure yet." She shrugged, now nervous.

"What were you deciding on?"

"Lunch….bowling….movie, shopping…" She listed.

"I could be a replacement." He offered.

"No…I can't…" She whispered.

"We still need to talk about what you told me."

"What?" She blinked.

"_Late_, late." He reminded and her face got hot, unsure of what to say.

"I…..started. Last week." She lied, unsure of why she felt the need to.

"So…no surprises?" He smiled and she nodded and looked to her lap. "I'll do anything you want….you can be my princess." He whispered and playfully kissed her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Stop." She pushed him off and frowned.

"Just today….then I'll be done….pinky promise." He held out his pinky and she blushed.

"No, Hiten…"

"I just want to spend one harmless day with you…" He frowned and smirked. He placed is hand in front of her chest and lifted the two pendants that were on the single chain she wore. The four-star pendant and the small row of diamonds. "You still care…" He leaned forward and nipped at her ear gently.

"No….it doesn't matter….I can't be near you!" She went to crawl over his lap but he grabbed her waist.

"Masumi…please….I won't try anything…" He softly stroked her cheek and she flinched.

"You always say that…" She whispered.

"I swear it…" He mumbled. "Anything you want."

"Do you bowl?" She faintly smiled.

-

"These are some ugly ass clown shoes." Hiten scrunched his nose and she smiled.

"No, they're called _bowling_ shoes." She nudged him and he smiled.

"You do this often?" He sat down and she picked up a ball.

"When I was younger….you?"

"I have better things to do than offend my feet." He smirked. "Wait…lets make it interesting." He placed his hand on her hip to stop her from going out. She frowned.

"No sex…" She whispered.

"I know…if I win, I want to spend the rest of the day with you." He smiled.

"Fine….if I win…" She frowned. She wanted to stay with him but she knew it wasn't right to.

"You can decide later…get your ass out there." He smiled and lightly tapped her. She blushed and went out. He watched, having bowled seldom, and growled when she knocked down all ten pins. A strike marked the scoreboard and she smiled and embraced him.

"I'm gunna win." She teased and he gently pecked her lips.

"We'll see." He smiled and picked up the ball. He sighed and went turn his foot, only he slipped and wiped out. The ball went straight into the gutter and he heard a giggle as he quickly jumped to his feet, embarrassed.

"Whoo!" She cheered from her seat and he flipped her off. "Go again." She smiled and he angrily grabbed the ball. He swung it out and it went straight down the middle, without wiping out and making an ass of himself.

"Hah!" He laughed and then, at the last minute, the ball curved ultimately knocking down one pin. He snarled. "Fuck this game!" He plopped in the seat beside her and she pecked his cheek.

"You did good for an amateur." She teased and he glared through the corner of his eyes.

"Screw off." He watched her pick up her ball and quickly roll it out.

Strike.

He growled and she smiled and jumped up and down. She sat beside him and taunted with her proud smile.

"I need a good luck kiss." He smirked and she blushed.

"Just one."

"Fine." He agreed. She softly pressed her lips against his and he slid his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes got wide as he slid one hand down her back and under her jeans. He gave a squeeze and she yelped. He pulled away and smirked smugly. She crossed her arms and sunk down in her seat, no longer smiling.

He frowned, now feeling guilty, and went up. He got two gutter balls and snarled. He sat away from her and childishly crossed his arms. She rolled her eyes and picked up her ball. She stood in front of the lane and he smirked.

He snuck behind her as she went out and grabbed her ribs to tickle her. She laughed and dropped the ball.

"Hah, hah." He teased and she smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Cheater!' She called.

"Me? No." He scoffed.

"Lying cheater." She smiled.

"You wish."

-

"So…..287 to 39…" Masumi smiled as she slipped on her heels.

"I think the lane was rigged." He muttered.

"How can they do that?" She smiled and he shrugged.

"Never know…so, a fair bet is a fair bet….what do you want, princess?" He smiled.

"I want…" She bit her bottom lip and saw him frowned. "I want to spend the rest of my day with you." She smiled and his eyes lit up.

"Fair is fair."

-

"Watch where you walk." Masumi frowned as they walked inside her house and over the furniture that was in the process of being either thrown out or packed.

"Where are you moving to?" He asked as he followed her up the stairs.

"I…can't tell you that." She frowned and walked in her room. Her half-filled suitcase laid on her bed. "Oh, you know what you can do?" She smiled as he shut the door.

"Fuck?" He asked happily and she pouted. "Right….sorry…." He looked to his feet. She pulled out red nail polish. "No, no, no."

"Whatever I want…" She reminded. "I need my toes done."

"You can…"

"Please?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He rolled his eyes and sat at the foot of the bed. She smiled and crawled to the top. She laid down and he placed her foot on his lap. He frowned and slowly painted each toe. She giggled at the tickle occasionally and he glared up at her, not wanting to mess up.

He quickly finished and kissed the top of her foot. She sat up and offered his hands, which he gently pushed away.

"Finish packing." He whispered and she sighed. "I'll do them later."

"You would make a good gay guy." She smiled and slipped off the bed.

"_What_ did you just say?"

"You're really good with nails." She shrugged. He growled and started going through her suitcase.

"Hm….if I'm gay maybe you could wear this for me." He asked and she looked over to him. Her face got hot when she saw a red, lace thong being held in the air.

"Hiten!" She lunged at him and laid on top as he held the thing above his head and out of her reach.

"You want it?" He laughed.

"Give it back!" She whined and he smirked.

"Say please."

"Please!"

"Please what?" He smiled and stretched his arm.

"Please give it back."

"What? The thong?" He tormented.

"Yes! Please give the thong back!" She complained.

"Please give me a kiss?" He pouted and she glared. He flipped her below him and softly kissed her neck. "I won't touch you….don't worry…" He whispered and a tear streamed down her face. "Masumi…" He stroked her bangs. 'I said I won't…"

"I know…I-I just…." She stammered as tears streamed down her face.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm….I'm sorry…" She whimpered.

"For what?" He blinked.

"I-I lied b-before." She wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"About what?"

"I am….I'm pregnant." She whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Masumi…."

"I'm sorry…don't leave…" She whispered and his frown deepened. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and sat beside her. She slowly eased herself up and wiped away her tears. He pulled her on his lap and pulled out a four carrot, diamond ring and she gasped.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered.


	23. Harsh Similarities

She stared at him blankly, as if in disbelief for his reaction. He held out the ring between his index finger and thumb and stared at her, waiting.

"H-Hiten…" She whispered.

"What?"

"No." She frowned.

"No what?" His brows knotted together.

"No….I can't marry you." She gently pushed his hand away and he frowned.

"Why the hell not?" He growled.

"I…you only want to because…"

"When you told me that day you thought you were…before….I was going to pay for an abortion…" He looked down to the ring and twirled it a little. She looked to her lap. "Then I thought about it and…I mean it when I say I love you. I care for you more than anyone…"

"Hiten, no." She frowned.

"So what are you going to do? Does Bankotsu know?" He tried to stay calm.

"N-No…."

"Are you keeping it?" He demanded.

"I…I think so. I don't know yet…" She whispered.

"So why alone? Do you think your brother will be happy and throw you a fucking baby shower? I can be there for it….I can be there for you…." He whispered.

"No you can't because I'm never supposed to see you again!" She yelled.

"Why not? I've been good to you!"

"Today you have! You're mood changes more than mine!" She argued.

"Does fucking not!" He snapped. She buried her face in his shoulder and he tensed.

"I'm scared…" She mumbled.

"Then stay with me…" He wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't…"

"Do you want to?" He asked and there was a pause. "Think about it." He held her left hand in his palm and slid the ring on her ring finger.

"Hiten…" She looked up to him.

"Are you sure? About…you know…"

"I took three tests…" She whispered.

"Just stay with me…"

"No." She frowned.

"You're sure its mine?"

"Yeah…"

"I need to go before he gets back." He pecked her cheek.

"Stay." She squeezed his hand.

"I can't." He went to pull away.

"Please?"

"Give me a call later if you want." He wrote down his number and tucked it in her bra. "Take care, princess." He smiled and she gave one last tight squeeze on his hand before letting go.

-

She laid on her back and twirled the ring on her finger, occasionally smiling. It was beautiful and there were a few moments where she actually thought about calling him and telling him yes. But she refused, thinking about what he put her through.

Her door opened and she ripped the ring off her finger and stuffed it in her shirt.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Bankotsu jumped beside her on the bed and she smiled.

"Hi." She giggled as he sloppily kissed her cheek.

"What'd you do today?" He yawned and she shrugged.

"Nothing really." She rolled over so her back faced him.

"Wanna go out?" He asked.

"Where?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Clubbin'. There's this new bar I want to check out." He shrugged.

"No…it's alright." She bit her bottom lip, hoping to avoid questioning.

"Psh, why, you all of a sudden don't like getting drunk?" He rolled his eyes.

'I just…don't feel good today…" She lied. He grunted and put his hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel warm." He frowned. She shook him off and glared.

"I just don't feel good."

"What's wrong? Do you want tea?" He offered.

"No." She rolled on her back.

"Why are you wearing that?" His brows knotted together.

"What?" She blinked. He held up the diamonds on her neck and she blushed. "Well?" He asked and she shrugged. He went to rip it off and she grabbed his hand.

"Please don't…" She frowned up to him.

"Why do you want it?" He asked through his teeth.

"I just do." She tried to push his hand off the necklace but he kept a firm hold.

"Does it mean something to you?" He demanded and she stared blankly, scared to answer.

"It was the….first gift he bought me…" She whispered. He snarled.

"So why is it so fucking important?" He demanded.

"It just is!" She yelled. She sat up and roughly pushed him off.

"What's that?" He pointed to the small paper that half hung out of her bra. Her eyes got wide as he snatched it.

"Nothing!" She felt her face get hot as she tried to get it back.

"He gave you his fucking number?" He growled.

"Give it back!"

"You fucking went to see him!" He yelled.

"That's none of your business!"

"Do you realize what I did for you? The least you could do is not sneak around!' He snapped.

"Bankotsu…please….I'm…." Her voice trailed off, he was too busy ranting to even notice.

"Was he fucking here again? If I find out he was…"

"Bankotsu…"

"I should fucking shove this number up his fucking ass!" He ripped it in half.

"Bankotsu…" She mumbled again as he ripped it in fourths and then eighths.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to him again or I'll kick your ass out and won't have anything to fucking do with you!" He barked and saw tears in her eyes. Her lips trembled and her arms were crossed as she sat on the bed. "Masumi…I didn't mean that…."

"So if I did that you would just leave me and not care what happened?" She whispered with a cracking voice.

"Of course not…I was just angry…" He went to sit beside her and she pushed him off the bed.

"Asshole." She glared

"Masumi….I would never leave you like that."

"What if I fucking loved him? Would you leave me then too?" She yelled.

"Don't talk like that!"

"What if I decided to fucking marry him?" She gasped when he grabbed her arms and roughly shook her.

"Do _not_ fucking threaten me with things you know would never fucking happen!" He yelled and his eyes softened when he saw her terrified eyes. "Masumi."

"Let go!" She swung her knee forward and it hit his stomach. He hunched over and glared.

"You got my stab wound you little bitch." He glared.

"You're as shallow and stupid and ignorant and selfish as him! You try to scare me so I'll listen, too!" She went to bolt for the door and he grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." She barked and he let her go, knowing he could no longer force her to stay…at least not without being like Hiten.


	24. Lap Dance?

Masumi sat in her parked car for what felt like hours. She had her arms crossed and wasn't sure what to do. She had his number already programmed in her phone if she did decide to call him but she pushed herself not to.

That would cause more problems.

She wouldn't stay with Bankotsu, either, though. She knew what she told him must've hurt but the way she saw it, he was a lot like Hiten. Whether he liked it or not.

She sunk down in her seat and thought. She would call Jakotsu but he had already done so much for her. Then there was Koga and Renkotsu, but Koga was too close to Bankotsu and Renkotsu would probably lecture her. Suikotsu could be in any mood and she would only call him if she needed to.

She frowned and went to Hiten's number.

"Yo?"

"Hiten?"

"Speaking."

"It's Masumi…" She whispered.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing….can I come see you?" She asked hastily.

"I guess….where are you? I'll pick you up." He offered.

"Just…give me an address." She argued.

"Masumi, you wont find it….its on a quiet street….where are you?"

"Two blocks away from my house…" She mumbled.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few." He hung up and she did the same. She stared out the window and waited. After about twenty minutes, his black Navigator pulled up.

He parked behind her and she jumped out of the car. He opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in.

"What happened?" He whispered and she looked to her lap.

"He scared me." She mumbled. He frowned and continued driving.

"I have a surprise for you." He watched her smile.

"What?"

"What kind of surprise would it be if I told you?" He teased. She blushed and he pulled in his driveway. He helped her out and she wrapped her arm around his. 'Close your eyes." He watched her do so happily and she heard the garage open. "You can look now." He whispered and she gasped.

"Hiten…" She smiled at the dark purple Lamborghini.

'You said your favorite color was purple so…" He shrugged as she peeked in the window.

"Why did you buy it?"

"Because I totaled your other one….plus it was a piece of shit." He explained.

"But….you shouldn't buy me expensive things…." She stood up straight.

"Why not?" He crossed his arms.

"Because…I'm not with you….and I can't repay you. Keep it."

"It was a _gift_." He challenged.

"Hiten, no." She frowned.

"Hey, I bought for you so take it with gratitude." He growled and she took a step back. He frowned and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. "Keep it here until things settle with him."

-

She laid in her nightgown with her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. Her phone went off more than once but she soon turned it to vibrate, ignoring Bankotsu's calls.

"You can go to bed if you want." He mumbled as he stared blankly at the TV.

"No…I want to stay with you…" She mumbled and he frowned.

"You can't hide forever you know…." He whispered.

"Just for now…" She sat up so she was eye level with him. "I'm scared to tell him…"

"Masumi, he won't hurt you…"

"He…he said he might want nothing to do with me….if I chose you…." She whispered.

"You always talk about what he wants…what about you?" He faced her and she frowned. She shrugged and tensed when he placed his hand on her thigh. "Do you want me?" He whispered huskily as he stroked the side of her hair and kissed the nape of her neck.

"H-Hiten…." She whispered nervously.

"Sh…" He blew in her ear and she gasped as his hand slid under the bottom of her nightgown. He went around her panties and dug his fingers inside of her.

"St-_stop_…" She hissed.

"You don't like that?" He scoffed.

"You're _scaring_ me…" She mumbled.

"Don't be afraid…" He trailed his tongue down her neck and eased his fingers out of her.

"Get off!" She tried to push him.

"Masumi, don't start." He glared.

"Wh-why are you?"

"I haven't gotten tail in a while." He argued.

"Don't make me." She whimpered.

"It won't hurt…you'll enjoy it." He assured.

"I don't want to!" She went to bolt out of the room and he grabbed her wrist.

"Stop it." He growled.

"Hiten, stop!" She shrieked.

"Just calm down, alright? It'll be fine." He pulled her on his lap and tenderly kissed her neck.

"S-Stop…" She cried.

"Please?"

"No." She crossed her arms and he pulled away.

"Tease me?" He pouted and she cocked her eyebrow. "Come on now….just a lap dance or something." He kissed her cheek.

"I-I've never done that…" She blushed and bowed her head.

"Cop a head?" He asked and she blinked, missing the comment.

"Huh?"

"Nothing….come on…it's my birthday tomorrow…I gave you ass on yours." He smirked.

"It's your birthday?" She asked and he rolled his eyes, annoyed that she was missing the point.

"Yes, tomorrow is my birthday." He glared. "Listen….your lingerie is on the bottom shelf of your old dresser….go slip on any little outfit you want but make sure I see that cute ass of yours." He started kissing her neck again.

"Hiten…" She frowned.

"We won't fuck…I just wanna see…maybe touch a little." He snickered. "For me?" He frowned and she looked to her lap.

"Really quick." She whispered and he smiled.

"See you in a few." He tapped her as she walked out and she jumped a little before running up the stairs.

-

She frowned as she slipped on the last of the 'outfit'. It was black; a tube top like top, made up of lace and it lifted her already large cleavage. She sat on the edge of the bed. He would enjoy the black thong; she was sure about that much.

The door opened and he calmly walked in and laid back on the bed with a perverted smile plastered on his face. He patted his lap and she slowly crawled over to him. She blushed and folded her legs at his sides. Her back shot up when he grabbed two handfuls of her ass.

"It's really simple….you'll probably like it, too…" He slid his hands to her hips and moved her forward and back at a slow pace. "I think you did it for me once when you were drunk." He smirked and she frowned. "Now try by yourself." He let go and she slowly rocked her hips forward and back. He hissed occasionally but didn't say much.

"C-Can I stop?" She mumbled, he either ignored her or didn't care. "This is grinding you liar."

"_Masumi_…" He moaned and her blush reddened. She moved faster and he thrust his hips roughly against hers, lifting his ass of the bed and causing her to gasp.

"H-Hiten?" She mumbled as he closed his eyes. She frowned again and stopped moving completely. He growled and his eyes snapped open. "Please….look at me?" She whispered and he frowned.

"Fine." He smirked. "Your turn." He grabbed her waist and flipped her below him. Her eyes got wide when he grabbed the sides of her thong and pulled them up to the sides of her stomach, pulling the underwear up her ass and hearing her grunt.

"_Hiten_…" She hissed. He slipped his hands under the strings so his wrists were under it and heatedly kissed her neck, grinding his hips against hers. She moaned and he bit down on her neck and tried to pull down on the top part of her lingerie with his mouth. "Th-the thong…" She whispered and he frowned, realizing his hands were pulling it upward. He pulled his wrists out and she gasped as it snapped back down.

"Sorry…" He whispered. She nodded and pushed his hands away.

"You said you wouldn't…" She reminded. He rolled off her and stroked her hair, she smiled and panted. She sat up and pulled off the uncomfortable garment. He smirked at her exposed chest and she went to get up for clothes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back down; he flipped her on her back and playfully kissed her stomach, causing her to giggle.

"Its gunna suck when this kid starts to show….I love your flat stomach…" He looked up to her and she blushed. "I love you, too…" He crawled on top of her and she laughed as he continued to tickle her. "You're beautiful….and smart…..and cute…..and sexy…..and beautiful…" He said between kisses.

"You said beautiful twice." She laughed.

"Did I? I guess you're just so damn gorgeous I got caught up…" He smirked.

"I want to get clothes." She stroked his hair as he rested all his weight on her. He stood on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, handing it to her. She frowned at the mark of where the bullet went through the right side of his chest and sat up. She traced it with her index finger and he stiffened. She kept her gaze on him as she gently pressed her lips against it. He stayed expressionless and she put the shirt on.

"I want to take you out." He whispered as she crawled under the blankets.

"When?" She cocked her head.

"Tomorrow night….on a real date….a nice restaurant and…."

"What about?"

"Bankostu? You see him tomorrow…..and this is what will happen tomorrow night…" He smirked.


	25. First Date Consequences

"Where are you going?" Bankotsu glared up as he played cards with Koga and Suikotsu in the living room. She had been in her room since she came back, apparently staying at a friend's.

His sister was dressed in a black, halter-top, mid-thigh length dress with her heels.

"Out." She smiled.

"With…?" He glared and she felt the others shift their gazes.

"This guy I met." She blushed and Bankotsu stood up.

"Not _him_?"

"No." She looked down and Bankotsu crossed his arms.

"What's his name?"

"Isamu." She answered shyly.

"Is he picking you up?" He smirked a little.

"Yeah…he should be here soon." She looked to the clock. "You can meet him." She offered and he smiled. As if on cue, a red Mustang pulled in. A car door shut and there was a knock on the door. Bankotsu answered and smiled at the sight of a normal looking guy with roses in his hands.

"Is Masumi home?" He smiled.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu let him in. "Isamu, right?"

"Yeah…hey, you look beautiful." He pecked Masumi's cheek and handed her the flowers.

"Thank you."

"Where are you going?"

"Just a restaurant and maybe a movie." He shrugged.

"Alright….midnight good?" Bankotsu asked and Masumi rolled her eyes.

"Sounds fine." He shook Bankotsu hand and Masumi wrapped her arm around his. She pecked Bankotsu's cheek before walking out. He opened the door for her and Bankotsu watched from the window.

"He seems nice." Bankotsu smiled.

"Yeah, if you like cornballs." Suikotsu mumbled. He waved back to Masumi as she drove off.

-

Masumi smiled as they turned the corner.

"You owe me big time." Isamu scruffed up his hair and sped the car up. Masumi tensed when two hands grabbed her shoulders from the backseat.

"Get your ass back here." He whispered and she blushed.

"Honestly, I was the kind of guy I beat up for actin' funny!" Isamu groaned. "And watch the leather!" He barked as Masumi crawled in the back. Hiten wrapped his arms around her waist and heatedly kissed her, causing light moans to escape her lips.

"Shut up….and drive…" Hiten ordered between kisses.

"Here you are….all asses out." Isamu grumbled. Hiten helped Masumi out and she adjusted her dress.

"You look amazing." He pecked her cheek as she adjusted her hair and watched her blush. "Do you have it?" He signaled for her left hand.

"Yeah I just…" She looked down.

"Could you wear it….for tonight?" He asked sheepishly. She shrugged and pulled it out of her purse. He snatched it and slid the ring on her finger. He gently lifted her hand and kissed the top of it. She giggled and wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

He pulled out her chair and she nodded in thanks.

"I like that dress." He eyed her up and down.

"Thanks…" She smiled. "Happy birthday…" She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He slid his tongue in her mouth and she moaned. The waiter cleared his throat and she blushed before pulling away.

"I was busy." He barked and she nudged him. "My usual…what do you want?"

"Pasta." She smiled. "Water for me."

"Wine." Hiten smiled. "So….did you think about it?" He held her left hand in his palm and stroked the top of the ring with his thumb.

"I-I'm still not sure."

"Calm down…nobody's hurting you." He kissed the top of her hand gently and she looked down.

"Sorry…"

"Masumi, it's alright…did you tell him?"

"No." She whispered.

"Are you going to?"

"I…I'm still scared…he'll want to go after you again and…" Tears started glistening in her eyes. He tilted her chin so she faced him.

"We don't need to talk about it…" He whispered and she nodded. He held her hand and sighed, knowing she was uncomfortable now.

"I like this song…" She whispered.

"And?" He scrunched his nose, almost knowing what was coming next.

"Can…you dance with me?"

"I don't dace slow." His brows knotted together.

"Please? It'll make me feel better." She teased.

"If I slow dance, you club dance?"

"I don't want to go to a club…" She frowned.

"We won't drink…just one dance. Then, if you want, I'll take you home." He offered.

"Alright." She agreed. He stood up and held his hand out to her. She smiled and happily took it. He led her to the dance floor and sighed, wrapping both arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"I love you…" He whispered and she giggled, nuzzling into his hold. "I won't leave you…ever…"

"Thank you…" She whispered.

-

"Right this way." Bankotsu held out his arm and let Yura in, with Kagura no longer with him. She smiled and walked ahead. They sat down and he smiled at her.

"Aw, look at that couple." She pointed out and he turned his head.

"Nice." He went back to face her but his eyes got wide. He looked back over and snarled, feeling his temper boil.

"What's wrong?" Yura whispered and he held his head, not up for making a scene or hurting Masumi. He glanced again through the corner of his eyes and saw Hiten's hands lower down his sister's back before giving a firm squeeze.

"Yura, get in the car." He glared.

"But…"

"Please." He whispered. He stood up, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her out. He got in the driver seat and reached for his phone. With shaky hands, he dialed out Koga's number.

"Yo?...Koga….I have an 'errand'…bring your lighter and get gas….lots of it." He whispered and hung up before speeding off.

-

She smiled and excitedly took off her heels in the car before jumping out. He rolled his eyes and caught up with her. He agreed the beach would be better than a club…at least with her.

"When's the next time I'm getting laid?" He whispered.

"Never." She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she giggled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm…you'll be sexless forever." She teased.

"I might just need to do something about that." He smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…I might just need to sweep you off your fucking feet." He smirked and she glanced over her shoulder. He looked over it and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against hers. She leaned in and he loosened his hold on her waist, allowing her to turn around.

She grabbed the back of his head and he moaned lightly. He moved his lips to her neck and she pushed him off.

"Slow down?" She blinked and he groaned. She sat down on her knees in the sand and he sat beside her, childishly pouting. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. "I love you…"

"Then say yes!" He faced her.

"Hiten, I…"

"You want me, you love me, then fucking marry me! I would do anything for you, Masumi….I'd give up the fucking world to know that I'm the only guy you want to be with…" He stroked her cheek as he finished.

"I'm sorry I…" She stopped when he crashed his lips against hers. He held the back of her head as she heatedly returned his kiss. His hands pulled out the top half of her hair that was neatly pulled back as he laid her down gently against the cool sand.

She moaned in his mouth as he deepened the kissed and his hands wandered her body. Her back arched as he slid his hands up her thighs and under her dress.

"Hiten…" She whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you…" He frowned.

"Yes." She mumbled and his eyes glistened happiness. "I…I want you….only you." She smiled. He leaned forward to kiss her again.

-

"Take care of yourself…" He whispered as he pulled in her driveway and she adjusted her hair one last time.

"Goodnight…" She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

"You gunna hide that?" He smirked at the ring. She blushed and tucked it in her bra. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She pecked his cheek and walked out. "Sorry I'm…late…" Her voice trailed off as she walked inside. Bankotsu, Koga, and Suikotsu sat on the couch cracking up, watching a special on forest fires on Discovery Channel.

"Huh? Oh…hey Masumi." Bankotsu snickered. She glared and picked up the bunch of empty beer bottles.

"Fires must sure suck…" Koga snickered.

"So….flamey…" Bankotsu stifled laughter.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Masumi scrunched her nose as she walked back in.

"Nothing…sit down gorgeous!" Bankotsu patted the spot beside him and she rolled her eyes. "So how was your date?"

"Good…" She shrugged, smelling the alcohol on his breath,

"Did you get any?" He teased.

"Bankotsu!" She snapped and all three guys laughed.

"Its getting' hot in here, so take off all your clothes!" Koga slurred and sang.

"I am getting' so hot, I wanna take my cloths off!" Bankotsu sang the woman's part and Masumi buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

"You know what else is hot?" Suikotsu smirked. "Fires!" He said and it got silent. Then, he, Koga, and Bankotsu nearly fell on the floor laughing.

"What is with you and fires?" She growled.

"We're pyro-maniacs!" Koga smiled.

"You know what…I don't even want to know!" She held up her hands and went to leave.

"Masumi, we're just joking…wanna beer?" He offered.

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Why? Pregnant?" He snickered and her face got blank. Then they all started laughing again. "Whoo, I kill me…" He wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and Masumi nervously joined in.

"Ha, ha…funny…"

"But seriously Masumi, fires are dangerous…listen to that bear who talks about fires and shit and stay away." He said seriously and she blinked. "They're dangerous!"

"Especially with gas involved." Koga agreed.

"Riiight…I'm….going to bed…" She walked away.

"You should stay away from Hiten too…" He mumbled while turning his attention back to the TV and she stared blankly before bolting up the stares.

-

Hiten yawned as he drove. He rolled his eyes and pulled over on the road as the fire truck with flashing sirens drove by. He sighed as he got back on the road. His eyes got wide when the truck turned down his street. He leaned forward to look and saw smoke rising.

He quickly turned and gasped at the sight of his house engulfed in flames. He ran out of the car.

"Stay back, sir." An officer warned.

"Fuck off…this is my fucking house!" He pushed him aside and ran as close as he could. He remembered Souten was sleeping out at her friend, Kanna's, but Manten was supposed to be home.

"Manten!" He yelled as loud as he could, feeling his fear build up. He heard the officers and firefighter's warnings but ignored them. "Manten!" He shouted again as loud as he could. He fell to his knees and buried his face to his hands. "Manten…." He whispered letting one tear of sorrow fall down his cheek. He saw a piece of paper on his gate and stood up. He frowned when he read it.

'You were warned'


	26. Regretful Payback

Masumi sighed as she walked in the living room. Bankotsu laid on his stomach with his right arm and leg dangling off the couch, snoring soundly. She turned the TV on low and started picking up his mess. She saw a burned down house on the news and sighed as she sat down, ready to change the channel.

"Last night, the house that belonged to infamous drug dealer, Hiten Raigekijin, was reportedly burned down." The reporter stated. "It's believed the fire was intestinally started with gasoline but police are doing further investigation, temporarily leaving the case open."

Masumi turned off the TV and glared daggers at Bankotsu.

"_But seriously Masumi, fires are dangerous…listen to that bear who talks about fires and shit and stay away." He said seriously and she blinked. "They're dangerous!"_

"Especially with gas involved." Koga agreed.

She threw the remote on the couch and stormed out. She grabbed water, ready to dump it on his head, but then stopped. He would only burn Hiten's house if he knew something.

"_You should stay away from Hiten too…" He mumbled._

Her eyes got wide. He knew where she was last night. He knew who she was with. And he acted on his word to Hiten. She ran back in the room and turned on the news again.

"There was one death in the fire; Manten Raigekijin's body was identified late last night..." Masumi's voice blocked out the rest.

Tears welled up in her eyes, though she wasn't sure why. She wasn't close to Manten. Maybe it was because she worried for Hiten, knowing how horribly he was probably taking it. Then there was Souten. Though a brat, she loved her brothers.

"Morning…" Bankotsu yawned.

"You bastard!" She yelled before storming out of the house.

"Love you too!' The door slammed. "…bitch…" He grunted. He got up and went outside. He checked the mailbox and felt his hand inside, too dazed to really look. He cocked his eyebrow as he felt a small box. He opened it and pulled out a CD case.

There was a note in the sleeve and he pulled it out.

'The First Night (Watch Alone)'

Was all it read. He frowned, realizing Masumi already left. He went to his room and placed it in the DVD player. The screen was black and he stared intensely at the screen. The 'night vision' was turned on and he got a glimpse of what was going on as the camera was set at the foot of a bed. His eyes got wide when he realized Masumi was lying on the bed, asleep or unconscious.

"_Wake up." Hiten barked in the video. He crawled beside her on the bed. Masumi didn't budge and his brows knotted together. He roughly grabbed her shoulder and flipped her on her back. "Don't ignore me you little slut." He snarled._

"_Stop calling me that!" Masumi yelled and he jumped on top of her so he was between her legs. _

"_I only call you what you are…" He smirked and kissed her neck._

_  
"Stop!" She squirmed._

"_Shut it or it'll hurt…what's your name again?" He smirked._

"_None of your business." She grunted._

"_Fine then; all that matters is you're screaming mine…its Hiten. I'm your new owner…" He taunted and started kissing her neck again._

"_You don't own me!" She yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Tell yourself what you want…" He pulled his shirt over his head. She went to crawl away but he put all his weight on her. He slid his hand up her shirt and she whimpered a little. "You scared yet?"_

"N-No…" She frowned. She clung to the sheets as he cupped her breast.

"_You like that?"_

"Stop it….please…." She frowned. "I-I wont tell anyone just…please…"

"Sh…" His hand fondled with one breast and he pulled up her shirt and bra so his mouth could get access to the other.

"_St-__**stop**__…" She moaned._

"_Quiet…" He took her nipple in his mouth and her back arched. He sat on his knees and roughly pulled down her skirt, struggling against her kicks and hits. He ripped of her panties and she fell off the bed. He grabbed her hair and laid her on her stomach._

"_Stop now…" She frowned as he pinned her wrists beside her head._

"_Take it like the whore you are…" He whispered and roughly entered her._

"_H-__**Hiten**__!" She screamed as he pounded in and out of her._

"_Good girl…" He whispered._

"_It hurts! __**Stop**__!" She shrieked and tried to free herself. He stood on his knees and held her hips in the air._

"_Shut up….I'm finishing what I started." He grunted. "Doesn't it feel so fucking good?"_

"No! Stop!" She moaned and he pulled out. He flipped her on her back and wasted no time positioning himself. He roughly rammed her from the front and she clawed his back. 

"_You like it rough?"_

"It-It….it hurts!" She gasped as he wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing himself to roughly enter her walls at a quicker, more painful, pace.

"_You're wet…"_

"_**No**__…." She closed her eyes and hissed when he bit down on her neck._

"_You better not take your fucking eyes on me." He growled._

_  
"Stop…." Her hands clung to his arms since his hands were propped beside her head._

"_You are my whore until I get my money…thank your brother…." He smirked._

Bankotsu stopped the video by punching in the TV. His hand bled as he fell to his knees, never feeling so sick to his stomach in his life. He felt guilt, hurt, anger, and regret. Those last words killed him the most.

Because they were true.

He picked up the box and read the address. He ripped off the sticker and grabbed his gun. He bolted for the door, ready to take out whoever was at that address. He just hoped it was Hiten.

-

Bankotsu growled and circled the block again. He stopped at the address and buried his face in his palms. It was a stupid diner. That bastard knew he'd come after him and was too afraid to take the blow.

He slammed the door of his Escalade as he parked and stormed inside.

"Can I help you?" The manager asked. Bankotsu pointed the gun right at the middle of his forehead.

"Where can I find Hiten Raigekijin?" He demanded and cocked the gun. "Don't fucking waste my time!" He yelled.

"P-Please…sir….I-I don't know who he is!" The man held his hands up defensively.

"Don't give me that shit!" He growled and angrily pressed the head of the gun against his forehead.

"Please…s-sir…" He stammered and sirens were heard outside.

"Fuck!" Bankotsu glanced around and the manager ran in the back. He grabbed a woman, who was curled up on the floor, by the hair and wrapped his arm around her neck so her back pressed against his chest. She gasped and breathed heavily as he pressed the gun against the side of her head.

"Please…" She whispered.

"Do you know who I'm talking about?" He whispered.

"N-No…"

"Freeze!" The officer yelled.

"Move and she's done." Bankotsu warned, still letting his anger take over.

"Stop…" The woman whispered. He slowly walked to the door and kept his gaze on the officers. He got in the car and pushed the girl in the passenger seat. "W-what are you going to do?" She whispered.

"Just shut up!" He snapped and she shrunk back. "You know what the first thing I saw today was? Guess!" He barked.

"I-I don't know…" She frowned.

"I watched my sister get fucking raped! My baby sister…and it was all my fault…" He buried his face in his hands again.

"Oh…."

"It killed me! Do you know how that feels like?"

"Not….really?"

"Fuck this." He pulled out and she gasped as he sped off. "What's your name?" He glared.

"Akira…" She mumbled.

"I'm not gunna hurt you, alright? Just stay with me until I lose these fucking pigs and I'll let you go if you don't try and rat me out." He whispered and she nodded.

-

They drove for hours until Bankotsu parked in a dump.

"Get out." He glared and she frantically stepped out of the car. He pulled out his lighter and threw it on the car. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She tensed a little as he yanked her forward so she was beside him.

He sighed, knowing that he made a complete ass of himself and would have more cops after him soon. He needed to think of a less obvious way to get revenge…like Hiten's quiet way. He would think of something.

Akira cleared her throat and looked down. He frowned when he realized he was squeezing the life out of her hand. He let go and she cradled it.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

"You can go home…I don't care, just don't you dare give a description." He glared.

"But…I don't know where we are…" She whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"Find it." He sighed and she looked down with a frown. He felt a pang of guilt. "Where do you live?" He asked.

"I don't want you to..."

"I'm not coming after you, I'll walk you home." He faintly smiled at her.

"Thank you…." She mumbled out of fear more than anything.

-

Masumi frantically knocked on the door of the beach house. The door opened and she frowned when she saw Hiten. He was in his boxers, though he had obviously cleaned up. His eyes were red, proving his lack of sleep, and a little swollen. She didn't know if it was from tears, though she doubted it.

"Hiten…" She whispered.

"What are you doing here?" He leaned in the doorway.

"I saw the news and…"

"I don't want your pity, Masumi." He answered in a raspy voice.

"I just…I wanted to make sure you were ok…" She looked down and he sighed. He stepped aside and signaled for her to walk in. She nodded and walked ahead of him.

"Souten's in school." He sat on the couch and she sat beside him.

"I'm sorry…for what he did…."

"Yeah…and he still doesn't know you're pregnant and engaged." He scoffed.

"Hiten…it's not funny. You lost your brother."

"You think I don't fucking know that? You think I'm fucking happy? You know how many times I thought about my brother burning in a fire that wasn't even his fault?" He snapped.

"What did you do?" She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you…get him back?" She whispered.

"No…I didn't do anything." He lied. She nuzzled into his bare chest.

"Thank you…for not going after him again."

"Masumi…" He frowned.

"It means a lot…that you can put it behind you." She smiled up to him.

"Only for you." He pecked her forehead and stroked her hair.

For once, regretting his payback…and that was only the first part of it.

-

_I'm not sure when this story will end, but I still have no idea what I'm doing. There's a poll on my page and everyone gets two votes. Some things can go together, like if Bankotsu dies, Hiten goes to jail, ect._

_Don't just think about Masumi and Hiten's happy relationship when you vote. Think about the bad things done by both Hiten and Bankotsu, and can they honestly change without punishment?_


	27. Babies and Kidnapping

"Y-You can leave now…" Akira frowned as Bankotsu watched TV in her living room.

"Not till the heat dies out sweetheart. My brother's paying off the cops now…once I get a call I'm out of your hair." He smiled and she frowned. "Got beer?" He stood up and walked straight by her and into the kitchen. "Touch that phone and you'll regret it!" He called from the fridge and she hung it up.

'Why here?"

"I like you." He shrugged. "Can you make me a sandwich?" He leaned in the doorway with a bottle of beer and she glared. "I have a gun." He smirked and she went by him. She growled as he tapped her and followed her into the kitchen. "Ham, please. Oh, with lettuce too….and cheese….and mayo!" He sat on the counter excitedly.

"Are you delirious?" She asked seriously.

"Nah….just hungry." He shrugged.

"Whatever…" She mumbled and finished putting together his meal.

"Ooh, Fritos?" He smiled.

"No."

"Doritos?"

"No."

"Cheetos?"

"The cabinet's that way." She pointed and went back in the living room. He came out with a bag of potato chips.

"Where's your remote?" He asked as he sipped beer and the open bag spilled down, with his other hand carrying the plate. "Shit…wanna clean that up?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No….not really…I mean, it is your house but ya know….leaving messes is pretty disgusting. I don't care for slobs." He shrugged. She rolled her eyes and picked up the chips as he sat back down. "Ooh, Total Drama Island!" He smiled and she cocked her head. He cleared his throat. "I mean…EW…Total Drama Island…I guess since there's nothing on we'll _need_ to watch it." He scrunched his nose and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She sighed. "What are you doing with my phone?" She asked skeptically as he used her cell phone dial out.

"Calling myself." He smiled.

"Why?"

"So I can have your number." He winked and she blushed. "Sit down, I dun bite." He smiled and she cautiously smiled behind him. "That's what happened to my sister…she got kidnapped." He frowned.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…that bastard….he fucking did anything he could to hurt her…I'm not kidnapping you though." He smiled. "So…can I call you sometime?" He smiled.

"Are you…"

"Remember who has the gun…" He teased and her expression went blank. "Sorry; Bad joke…but really….can I?"

"No." She whispered. "You're crazy."

"No I'm not! There's just…a real lot going on right now…you're hot though. Single?"

"None of your business." She glared.

"I am." He smiled.

"Good for you." She scooted away.

"Once things calm down for me, I'll call you….Akira, right?"

"Yeah." She glared daggers.

"K…just gotta make sure I know what to store that number as." He smiled.

"What is your deal? You went from pointing a gun at my head to trying to…" She stopped when he pressed his lips against hers and pulled away.

"I like you, ok? I'm really glad I didn't take that manager." He smirked. His phone rang and he sighed. "Yo?...alright….come get me." He hung up. "That's my call dear."

"Good." She mumbled.

"I'll see you around sometime."

-

"I was looking at videos." Masumi mumbled as she walked in.

"What for?" Hiten yawned.

"Child birth…"

"You said you went for milk." His back shot up.

"I know but….I don't know what to expect and got scared and wanted to see and…"

"Masumi, chill." He sighed and sat up. "Fine, we'll watch one…."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Make some popcorn while you're up, too."

"Popcorn? Hiten, we're watching a kid come out of a woman's…"

"Stop it! Don't wanna hear it!" He childishly blocked his ears. She rolled her eyes.

"It's just the term used to describe…."

"Dah! Dah! Dah! I can't hear you!" He yelled. She placed in the DVD and sat beside him.

"I love you." She leaned in and pecked his lips. He went to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. "It's starting!" She pointed and he rolled his eyes. She nuzzled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her with lidded eyes, imagining how boring this would be for him.

"They're starting right at the birth?" His eyes got wide.

"Yeah…oh m….what's that coming out?" She clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Th-that's the head…" Hiten's jaw went slack.

"It's so big…"

"Damn….won't that fuck up her….thing?" He scrunched his nose.

"It's…not a thing…" Her voice trailed off.

"Its gunna explode!" He scooted to the end of the couch.

"Shut up…" She breathed heavily. The woman in the video screamed and suddenly, the baby's limp, bloody body popped out.

"It….it…." Hiten passed out on the floor.

"Hiten! Stop! It isn't funny!" She kicked his side as the video ended. "Hiten?" She kneeled beside him.

"I think I'm gunna throw up…" He whispered.

"Please don't be like that…" She whispered. He clapped his hand over his mouth and bolted out. She sighed as he slammed the bathroom door and heard the unpleasant sound of him vomiting through the door.

"I…Don't……fucking….nasty!" He yelled in between.

"You're not even the one that needs to go through it!" She yelled.

."I get….to watch!" He spit and she heard the toilet flush. He opened the door and started brushing his teeth.

"Hiten…"

"Masumi, I do not want to talk about that…ever." He glared.

"But…we still have seven or eight months and…it'll come quick and…"

"Are you coming to Manten's funeral?" He frowned.

"Can we stay on…?"

"Are you or aren't you?" He demanded.

"If you want me to…" She looked down.

"Of course I do." He tilted her chin so she faced him. "I want you there more than anyone..." He brushed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes.

"I'm home! Ew, put some clothes on." Souten glared and Masumi pulled away.

"You just ruined my chance of getting any." He glared.

"Getting what?" Souten blinked.

"Nothing." Masumi smiled and nudged him.

"Why is she back?" She asked.

"Because just…go to your room!" He barked. She sighed but obeyed.

"Hiten, she's going through a lot too…"

"Whatever, its Saturday. My family will be there so look nice." He barked and she frowned.

-

"Thanks, Ren." Bankotsu smiled.

"Whatever."

"Any dirt on Hiten?" He asked.

"Why?" Renkotsu asked skeptically.

"Just his brother's funeral." Suikotsu shrugged from the back seat.

"Who will be there?" Bankotsu smirked, already contemplating his revenge.


	28. Payback Yet Punishment

Bankotsu sighed as he finished putting on the black tie. Today was Manten's funeral and he would go whether Hiten knew or not.

Masumi said she was sleeping at a friend's house last night, which he knew probably meant wherever Hiten was, but that made it easier for him.

"Are you sure about this?" Renkotsu frowned.

"I'll blend fine….he has one of the biggest families I've seen." Bankotsu assured.

"Its dangerous…they're big but if one of them finds out who you are….plus you basically gave Masumi the free pass to go." Suikotsu reminded.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself." He smirked.

"Are you alright?" Jakotsu cocked his head.

"Just stay here unless I call."

-

Masumi sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was dressed but he seemed to be taking his time. She sat a small photo album and pulled it out.

"Ready? ...what are you doing?" He glared.

"Was that you?" She smiled and pointed to a young boy in a school picture.

"Stop!" He snatched it and put it back on the shelf.

"Hiten, I…"

"Just…shut up and get in the car." He glared.

"Hiten!" She challenged. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. She grunted as he pushed her in the passenger seat and she rubbed her arm.

"What's going on?" Souten frowned from the backseat.

"Nothing….you could've dressed a little less like a slut you know." He glared at Masumi.

"What is your problem?" She yelled.

"You! I said a funeral not a fucking cocktail party!" He shouted.

"Hiten, I'm not a slut." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Then stop dressing like one." He snarled.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you questioning me?"

"Fuck you." She threw the engagement ring at his lap and slammed the car door as she got out.

"Dammit!" He hit the steering wheel and Souten shrunk back.

"Aren't you going to get her?"

"She can go fuck herself." He pulled out.

-

Bankotsu sighed as he sat in the back of the funeral parlor. Masumi was nowhere in sight and Hiten had just finished his speech. He eyed the girl that hugged Hiten and Souten with a smirk as everyone started to leave for the cemetery. He noticed Hiten was allowing everyone else to exit before him. The minute he hugged Souten he followed the girl.

"Hi." He introduced and the girl looked up to him with mascara running down her cheeks.

"Do I know you?" She sniffled.

"No…I was just making sure you were alright….you seem close to them."

"More so to Hiten…but Manten was family too…." She shrugged.

"Yeah….what are you? His sister?" He asked dumbly.

"Cousin…who are you?" She asked as they walked outside.

"Family friend." He shrugged and walked ahead, causing her to blink.

-

Hiten sighed as he sat at the breakfast table with Souten. It was over, now the family was at a restaurant, but he still felt mixed emotions.

"Hiten…" He looked over his shoulder and saw Masumi. She sat beside him and he frowned.

"Sorry for what I said before…I was just…"

"It's ok…it's your brother's funeral." She pecked his cheek and he nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder and Souten smiled at them.

"Let's eat and go home…"

-

Bankotsu sighed and got in his car. He was glad Hiten didn't see him and it seemed his little cousin said nothing either. He watched her pull out and smirked as he followed her car, keeping a good distance.

It was still daylight and he had to remember that. After about a half hour ride, she parked at a hotel. He parked on the opposite side and watched her dig for something in the car before getting out.

She was a pretty girl; she appeared as innocent as Masumi…or as innocent as he once believed her to be. He waited until she got to the door to follow her. He could tell she sensed someone's prescience by how slow she was walking. She got in the elevator and jumped when she turned around and saw him.

"Oh….h-hi…." She stammered.

"You're staying here too?" He smirked.

"Yeah….I'm leaving tomorrow…" She frowned and hit the '5' button to guide the elevator. "What floor are you?"

"Fifth." He answered coolly, knowing she was uncomfortable by her nervous flinching and glancing. "What's your name?"

"Hitomi." She answered quickly.

"That's a lovely name….very similar to Hiten's." He tucked his hands in his pockets and she nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. The elevator stopped and she subconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice to meet you….?"

"Banks." He smiled and she nodded. He quietly followed her. "I guess our rooms are closer than I thought." He shrugged.

"Yeah." She quickened her pace.

"Know what's a shame? They took the cameras out of here recently…." He glanced around as they turned the corner.

"Oh…." She frowned.

"Yeah…they're supposed to replace em next week…..I stay up to date on stuff that involves cameras."

"Here's my room." She smiled.

"Oh." He stopped beside her.

"Nice to meet you." She dug for the card key.

"No kiss goodbye?" He leaned against the wall on the side of the door and she blushed.

"I hardly know…you." She cracked her door to step in and gasped when he roughly pushed her inside, shutting the door behind him. Her eyes got wide and she went to run for the bathroom but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't struggle now…." He stroked her cheek and she stared in fear with shaky breaths. "I don't wanna have to do this…but I do." He frowned.

"Y-you don't…..you can leave….." She whispered and his heart sank.

"You sound like my sister did…." He whispered and she blinked. He pinned her to the bed and handcuffed her arm to the headboard. "Stay." He barked. She watched him leave the room and squirmed with tears streaming down her face.

"Let me go you psychopath!" She shrieked.

"Here." He held out a drink. "It'll make you forget this whole thing." He offered and she glared. She went to slap the drink out of his hand but he jumped on top of her, pinning her free wrist down with his leg.

"Stop!" She gasped as he poured the drink down her throat and let go, neatly placing the cup on the nightstand. "What was that?" She yelled as he got off her again. "Tell….me." The room got dizzy.

"Sh…." He placed a camera on the nightstand before crawling on the bed again and laying on her back. He spread her legs and watched her look around at the ceiling, dazed. "Just relax." He pulled her panties down slowly and she grunted again.

"Stop…." She whispered.

"Sorry it had to be like this…" He unbuckled his pants and leaned down, heatedly kissing her neck.

"I said…stop…." She went to push him off with her free hand but he ignored the weak attempt and harshly thrust himself inside of her. She gasped and he frowned.

"My name is Bankotsu…" He whispered in her hair.

"_Ban….kotsu…."_ She moaned quietly. "Stop…._please_…." She looked up with her fogged vision, only feeling the pain between her legs.

To her it was torture, to Bankotsu, it was just means of revenge.


	29. Love and War

Masumi groaned as the sun hit her eyes, pulling the blanket over her head. She knew her alarm clock would go off in three minutes, only she didn't want to quite wake up yet. She sat up, yawned, and stretched, letting the last few minutes of sleep escape her. Swinging her legs over the bed, she slipped down and walked into her bathroom. A quick, hot shower was all she needed to wake up and as soon as she was out, she felt more refreshed, wrapping her robe around her damp figure. As she threw her hair back in a messy bun she tilted her head, remembering she had forgotten to turn her alarm off but not hearing it while she showered. Her first thought was immediately Bankotsu. He must've either heard it, and shut it off right away, or came to bring her breakfast or wake her himself and turned it off before it even beeped.

She opened the bathroom door, the steam emerging in her room as she walked in and she let out a gasp as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and large hand clapped harshly over her mouth. Her first instinct was to scream, so a shriek escaped her throat but was muffled by the hand. Instead she tried biting down on it, only stopping when the soothing, familiar voice hit her ear.

"Sh…calm down, princess." Hiten whispered and she slowly glanced over her shoulder, her fear-stricken face calmed at the site of his scarlet eyes. He slowly loosened his hold on her mouth and watched a faint smile grace her lips.

"What are…?" She started but stopped when he pressed his index fingers across her lips to silence her.

"Listen, you know I don't like repeating myself." The same voice that had calmed her a few seconds ago now sent a chill down her spine. His tone, posture, and most definitely eyes had changed in the past minute. He had gone from the Hiten she loved to the one she feared. Masumi harshly bit on her bottom lip as memories flooded through her mind. She could tell he was angry about something, but she had done nothing to him. It was the evil glint in his eyes that told her something terrible would happen, and it would affect her as any punishment done to her or her family had, and she wouldn't know about it until it occurred.

"…yeah?" She finally responded, snapping herself out of her daze.

"You will get dressed and pack whatever you think you'll need within twenty minutes or I will take you as you are." He stated firmly.

"But wh…" She was cut off again.

"Did I say you could question me?" He grabbed her jaw and she yelped slightly. "Did I?" He spat through his teeth and she violently shook her head. His all too familiar smirk appeared as he set her face free and she rubbed it, staring in horror at him. Had he been able to act every emotion out? Was it all pretend? Everything? Was he really that good a manipulator? "Hurry up, Masumi; your brother will be up soon." He crossed his arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"His alarm goes off before…"

"I fixed that, now hurry." He quipped and she quickly did, dropping her robe and slipping on a random pair or panties and bra. The animalistic tint in his eyes grew; he hadn't been able to possess her body for a while now. She still felt the need to hide everything from her brother which disgusted him. If she couldn't be honest with her own blood how did he know she would stay loyal to him? He let those thoughts fade as he watched her redress in a short sundress and start packing.

He understood she was probably confused and he could tell by her behavior she was scared. At the moment, none of that bothered him. All he focused on was getting out of this house with her before the set time. He blinked up when she dropped her bag at his feet

"You set?" He asked and she nodded. He grabbed her wrist, slung the bag over his shoulder, and dragged her down the steps at a pace so quick she had to jog in order to keep up.

"Hiten?" She asked after he helped her to the passenger seat and tossed her luggage in the back.

"Sh, I'll answer your questions later." He assured, getting in the driver's and speeding off.

"…can you answer one?" She asked hesitantly.

"Depends." He kept his ruby orbs focused on the road.

"…what's this?" She held up the individual CD in its case, labeled 'The Only Night; Watch Alone'.

-

"Wake up!" Jakotsu yelled as he repeatedly poked the doorbell. Bankotsu groaned as he groggily went down the steps. His eyes got wide when he looked to his analog clock, only then realizing he had overslept an hour…but how? His clock in his room was never changed unless clocks in general were, and his alarm went off on accord. He shook his head, thinking it being the electricity or something, and quickly jogged to answer the door. He smiled and rubbed his eyes as he answered it.

"Ew…have some class." Jakotsu scrunched his nose as he pushed his younger brother aside to let himself in.

"Y'know…you should style your hair, there are people like Renkotsu who would kill for it." Suikotsu joked, scruffed up Bankotsu's hair and walked in behind Jakotsu, only to be followed by Renkotsu who gave him a look of disgust before sighing.

"Alright I'm gunna go change real…" Bankotsu was cut short.

"Shh…" Jakotsu blinked and froze, slowly chewing his apple to hear the strange sound better.

"What?" Suikotsu arched his brow as they all stared at him.

"You can't hear that? It's like…a beeping…" Jakotsu bent over toward the ground and walked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"…don't move." Renkotsu's eyes grew wide with fear as he stood up straight from looking under the table. "…it's a bomb."

-

"That is nothing, dear." Hiten winked as he pulled up to the beach house.

"…you sure?" She eyed him skeptically. She noticed his grin had gone flat the minute she held up the disk.

"Yes, now drop it." He replied sternly and saw her continue to stare at the disk in its case with unusual fascination. He knew exactly what that tape was; he remembered everything that happened in it even after seeing it only once. He knew how the disc he had sent to Bankotsu slapped him in the face with this and his temper began to boil. "I said drop it." He muttered with a growl and she quickly put it back to the place she found it.

-

Cautiously pulling the sticky note off the wired bomb, Renkotsu read it aloud.

'You've been warned.' Was all it said and Bankotsu's eyes grew wide with terror, remembering the house he set ablaze, leaving the same exact message, to the same exact man that must have been here. He quickly bolted up the stairs.

"Bankotsu, wait!" Renkotsu called but was ignored. Bankotsu took the right off the staircase and headed straight for the last door on the left. He swung it open and let his frantic eyes search the room.

"Masumi!" He shouted as loud as he could, opening the bathroom door, quickly scanning the closet, and even glimpsing under the bed. "Masumi!" He tried again.

"Banks, she isn't here, c'mon we gotta get outta here." Jakotsu appeared in the doorway and started dragging his brother out.

"No fucking way am I leaving until I know she's safe!" He struggled against the hold.

"We don't have time! There are too many cords and Ren doesn't know when it's set to go off, we have to get the fuck out of here!" Jakotsu continued to struggle keeping a calm tone.

"NO! We need too…." They stopped when the loud crash from downstairs emerged, when the light beamed white and when their lives flashed before their eyes. The destruction done by the bomb had reached them, but cast them aside roughly with the furniture that had been in Masumi's room.

-

She cautiously sat beside him on the couch, as he had signaled her to do. His smug expression beamed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pecked her cheek.

"…what happened?" She whispered and looked up.

"Don't worry…you'll see." He pressed his lips against hers and she felt her tense body relax. She blinked when a girl, not much older than her, poked her head in the room. She was almost a replica of Hiten, scarlet eyes and lightly tanned skin. She had a long, dark brown braid that reached her waist. The girl had several gold piercings and right now, no make-up. She wore shorts and a tanktop.

"Hiten?" She whispered meekly and he looked over.

"Masumi, this is my cousin Hitomi. She came down for Manten's funeral and she'll be staying here until her flight home." He explained and Masumi slowly nodded. "What is it?" He averted his gaze back to her.

"I just finished cooking…if you're hungry. I'm gunna rest downstairs." She whispered and he nodded, waving his hand to dismiss her. She quickly went down to the fixed basement and Masumi sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. She absentmindedly traced his fingers and he purred, watching her contently.

"Have you been to a doctor?" He asked and she blinked up. He gently laid his hand on her stomach and she frowned.

"…no." She admitted sheepishly. "If I make an appointment…would you go with me?" She fidgeted nervously.

"So you're going to keep it?" He felt himself smile a bit, though now she wasn't looking at him directly so she wouldn't see.

"Yeah…I thought about it a lot and…I don't know how it's going to be but…I wanna see how far I am and then figure it all out…or as it goes." She explained and he nodded.

"I'll go with you." He pecked her forehead. Her cell phone rang and she jumped, looking up to him as for permission though she wasn't sure why. He nodded and twisted the ends of her hair casually, his expression was smug again.

"Hello?" She whispered and squirmed when he started gently kissing her neck.

'Masumi?' Her brother's voice was shaky and she bit her bottom lip.

"Hi Bankotsu…what's going on?" She could tell his voice was anxious and it worried her.

'Where the fuck are you? Do you have any idea how much time I wasted hunting you down? There was a fucking BOMB in our kitchen Masumi and that bastard…are you with him?' He snarled and she stared off.

"…a bomb?" Her voice cracked as she whispered.

'Yeah, a fucking bomb, now _where_ are you and who are you with?' He demanded.

"Are you ok?" She whimpered and there was a pause.

'Me and Ja were upstairs…Suikotsu and Renkotsu are in near-fatal condition…they could die, Masumi." He explained in as calm a tone as he could manage. She felt her breaths get heavy and her eyes well up with tears. 'Masumi?' He asked and she quickly hung up the phone and threw it aside, as though it was the phone that brought her this much pain and worry.

"How's he doing?" Hiten smirked and she shoved his hand away.

"Why would you do that?!" She snapped and he sighed.

"Masumi…alls fair in love and war." Was all he said and she tensed when his grip on her tightened. "He wants to start a war…just because I love you…now how fair is that?" He wiped her eyes and she whimpered and tried to pull away. "Do you love me?" He asked.

She remained silent and continued to stare with a blank expression.

She didn't want to admit she was in love with a monster.


	30. Deserving Pain

She hurriedly entered the hall that had previously been silent. She tried to quietly catch her breath as Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked up to her with blank, calm expressions. It irked her.

"Where the hell were you?" Bankotsu asked in a whisper. He and Jakotsu were on a bench outside the room she assumed to be Renkotsu and/or Suikotsu's. She opened her mouth and found her throat had gone dry. How was she to explain she had been with the person who premeditated this damage done on her brothers? "Well?" His brows knotted together and she heard a whimper escape her barely parted lips.

"Bankotsu, stop, you're scaring her." Jakotsu glared and Bankotsu never took his eyes off his sister's.

"Good." He growled a little and she just stared.

"Stop, you know she wouldn't take part in this." Jakotsu shook his arm and he remained glaring harshly at her.

"…I'm sorry." She got out in a cracked voice.

"Sorry? You're fucking sorry?" He scoffed, half laughing but they knew it was only to cover his true emotions. "I don't fucking believe this."

"Bankotsu." Jakotsu stopped him and he there was a pause.

"I don't believe _you_." He said in a barely audible voice, directly at Masumi.

"…are they ok?" She asked, pretending she didn't hear the last comment.

"Are they ok?" He repeated.

"Mr. Schichinitai?" A doctor came down the hall and they all looked over.

"Hiten! Hiten! Hiten!" Souten chanted. He lay lazily on his back on the couch, flicking through the channels. It generally pissed him off that he felt bad for upsetting her. But he just reminded himself over and over.

Bankotsu deserved it.

"Hitennn." She drawled.

"What?" He groaned, still not averting his eyes from the TV.

"I'm hungry."

"Go cook." He rolled his eyes, stopping at the news when he saw a familiar face.

"I'm too li-" She stopped and muffled her rant to him as he covered her mouth with his bare hand.

"Go play." He whispered.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Go fucking play, Souten." He demanded and she slapped his wrist away and unwillingly went to her room. He turned the volume up and felt his familiar smirk grace his lips.

Revenge was always sweet.

"I'm…very sorry to have to tell you this." The doctor frowned and Masumi felt her heart sink, though she didn't dare look to her brother's face.

"What is it?" Jakotsu asked, breaking the tense air.

"Renkotsu….has passed away."

Masumi tensed when she felt her brother's tight grip on her arm.

He sped as fast as he could to where he knew they would be. He pulled up directly in the front of the building and rolled down his tinted windows. She came out in tears, as expected, and to his surprise, her brother wasn't wit her. She sat on the bench outside and buried her face in her hands. He kept his stern face the best he could manage.

"Masumi." He called out and she slowly looked up. She glared when she saw him and her body started trembling. "Get in." He ordered and she just continued to stare. He challenged her gaze with her own, looked back at the door to make sure nobody was there, and made her way to the Navigator. She crawled in the passenger side and stared at her lap as he drove off with her.

"….why did you do that? Why…why would you?" She whispered and he didn't answer for a short while.

"He blamed you for it?" He asked and glanced over to see her nod her head up and down. "Because he wouldn't take the blame himself." He scoffed and she remained silent, staring at her lap. "…he pulled a stunt at my brother's funeral…a severe one, on top of murdering him; I was just paying him back." He answered.

"What'd he do?" She looked up.

"…ask Hitomi." Was all he said, and she didn't question anything else for the rest of the ride.

**Sorry it's short…a filler more or less. Review please x)**


End file.
